Vongola's Distant Echoing Truth
by OracionMist
Summary: There were three guardians other than the seven of Vongola; three that, even loyal, came and went when it pleased. They loved the sky just as much as the other elements. The Stars that are the guiding lights. The Moon that stands even unseen. The Comet that waits to bring a new age. How will the Decimo fair with their return? Possible yaoi, OMC centric, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! OracionMist here, and it's been a long time since I'd updated. This is a new story that's been bothering me to simply write it. I'd also like to announce that I'm also working on all my other stories. I just hate my computer right now; having to rewrite chunks of my chapters multiple times on multiple different stories is painful, but they will all be updated as fast as I can type.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and not Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hibiki could only sigh as he wandered around the small town of Namimori. Hibiki Vermillion, a first year high school student that moved here with his older brother, Yuuto, and younger brother, Minoru, from Tokyo for some peaceful life away from the city. He was on the short side of 165 cm, a semi-wavy main of bluish-black hair that reached the nape his neck and framed his annoyingly feminine face with sharp midnight blue eyes. He wore casual clothes of a purple t-shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and a chain necklace with a medium sized charm of a skull with a stitched up grin and eyes and small bat wings.

A publicly known fact about the 16 year old was that he and his brothers were the members of a band deriving from bits of their names, YuKiNo. He couldn't say that he felt popular, but he never liked people swarming around him in his old school; he was sure that Minoru was just as thankful as he was when Yuuto said they were moving.

"But this town feels empty." He thought aloud, it seemed like the place was waiting for something big.

"Ha! Take that Dame-Tsuna!"

"A runt like you can't do anything!" Boys yelled not too far away before the sound of someone being hit followed.

A pained-filled shriek cried out making the raven haired teen quietly run to the source, which was an alley, to see three middle school boys surrounding who was probably "Dame-Tsuna" and kicking him.

Deciding that enough was enough, Hibiki stepped forward and called out, "Cut it out, you brats!"

The three stopped and turned around with scowls as the one that seemed to be the leader shouted in an attempt to intimidate him, "Who do you think you are to stop us, pretty boy?"

He wasn't deterred and ran before side kicking the leader in the shoulder and making him slam into the alley walls. He didn't want to cause serious damage, just get the point across. "Leave, or I'll do worse."

Needless to say, the two grabbed their leader and ran out of the alley with a scream of promising revenge. Taking the chance to finally see who he'd saved, it was a small spiky haired brunette that had to be a first year in middle school. "Hey, they're gone. You're okay now." Hibiki gently spoke as he knelt down to the boy.

He tensed before slowly uncurling to see franticly glance around to see if the cost was clear before staring at his savior in the eyes. Chestnut brown met midnight blue for a split second before the boy quickly stood to bow in gratitude, "Th-thank you for saving me!"

The older teen didn't expect him to get up so energetically after having been beaten up, but stood as well and waved it off, "You don't have to thank me, I just did what anyone would do when I was passing by. I'm Hibiki Vermillion by the way, I just moved here from Tokyo a couple hours ago with my brothers."

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. People normally call me Dame-Tsuna though." Tsuna's eyes saddened at the thought of uttering his own nickname.

Hibiki frowned, "That's not a nice nickname you have there, Tsuna. Don't your friends stand up for you in school?"

The brunette gave a glum smile, "If I had any, that is. No one would want to be friends with me. I'm a complete klutz, no good at sports, have bad grades, and always get to school late."

The blue eyed high school student sweat dropped, those were definitely not good combinations for a person, but grinned, "Then I'll be your friend and hang out with you!"

Tsuna's eyes widened with hope before Hibiki continued, "Is what I'd like to say, but I'm a high school student so I might have a bit of a problem, what with being in different schools…"

"Oh… Well it's okay, Vermillion-san. You don't have to be my friend if it troubles you."

The disappointment was rather obvious despite the words. "I still meant it about being friends though. You can be friends with my brothers, Yuuto and Minoru too. Minoru's going to be a second year, so you can hang out with him during lunch and all that!"

"I-I couldn't have you make your brother spend time with me, Vermillion-san!" The small doe eyed boy frantically protested.

Hibiki just laughed, "Minoru won't hate you or anything, Tsuna. In fact, he might like you, since he doesn't like being around a lot of people. Yuuto-niichan will probably be at home so he might try something like picking us up to and from school, you'll be able to meet him then."

Th-then, thank you Vermillion-san!" Tsuna bowed again after giving a beaming smile.

"Just call me Hibiki, you might get my brothers and I confused by using our last names with the three of us."

The brunette turned red at the idea of calling someone he'd just became friends with by his given name so quickly, but Hibiki did have a point. "O-okay, Hibiki-san."

The blue eyed teen grinned before he felt his phone vibrate. Checking the time to see that it was nearing dinner time, Hibiki glanced back at Tsuna, "Looks like it's time for me to go, Tsuna. I'll meet you some time?"

The raven haired teen was already gone before Tsuna could reply, but he was happy to have gained a brand new friend by chance. Little did he know, this was the signal of the start of a new type of life.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Yes, it's alarming short in comparison to all my start-up chapters, but I figured that this would be a good stopping point. Hopefully I didn't make Hibiki over-powered, but I can't say it's surprising for a high school student to beat a middle school kid though...**

**On another note, I'll do a quick overview of my OMC trio, but you'll learn more about them in later chapters.**

**Hibiki Vermillion is the middle brother of the Vermillion family, his age, currently in the story, is 17 and a first year in high school (10th grade for those in the U.S.). He is also the Comet Guardian, and the more photographed sibling of the band YuKiNo; working a side-model job in Tokyo. **

**Yuuto Vermillion is the oldest brother at a current age of 25, and is the main caretaker for his younger brothers. He is the Star Guardian, and the positive sibling of YuKiNo; as well as working as a novelist under a pen name of Yori Toru.**

**Minoru Vermillion is the youngest brother at the age of 15, and currently a second year in middle school (8th grade in the U.S.). He is the Moon Guardian, and the cold sibling of YuKiNo; working as a mangaka under the pen name Miru Verno.**

**I know it isn't much, and I will try to make these three not over-powered. I would also like to mention that any songs that these three will be singing are 100% _MY_ songs written myself, to fit with this story.**

**I will also state that I will be posting as many updates as I can, before rushing back to many of my projects that were shoved to me in these last few months. I also still have writer's block for my fight scenes, so I'm still working on that.**

**Till Next Time**

**Please review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Long time no see from OracionMist! Sorry for not updating anything in a while, being away in Japan with no laptop and Wi-Fi was torture, but the stay was fun. **

**It really did help to come up with new ideas, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, cover page, and any songs I write, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm home!" Hibiki announced as he stepped into the door of his new home and began taking off his shoes.

The home was a massive traditional home with four large rooms, a bathroom connected to each, a wide living room, a garden that looked like it needed some care, and a kitchen that was modernized to fit a four-star restaurant-which with Yuuto being the ruler of the kitchen, made this place a winner.

"Welcome home, Nii-san." A voice slightly lower than Hibiki's tenor voice greeted to show a boy standing at 173 centimeters with a neck length black layered hairstyle that covered one of his rose red colored eyes that framed his familial feminine face that held a ghost of a smile. He wore a black baggy shirt and loose gray slacks.

"Hey, Minoru!" The second brother grinned back as he glanced around to see few still unopened boxes. "We still have some unpacking to do, huh?"

Minoru nodded. While Hibiki was out exploring after finishing with unpacking for his room, the other two had finished with their own, leaving the master room to be their room for their band practice and requiring to be soundproofed and ventilated before assembling everything so as not to bother their apparently only neighbor. "Aniki insisted on doing it himself."

Both younger siblings held a worried expression; Yuuto, their oldest brother with long electric blond hair that was tied in a ponytail and standing at 180 centimeters with daffodil colored eyes, is proficient in any artistic task given to him, but he could never do crafting jobs like construction of woodwork; he'd hurt himself more than he would damage anything or anyone. An earliest memory was when he tried to make a birdhouse, but ended up with an odd bird bath/feeder contraption and a broken hand. Fortunately the blond never severed anything.

"Gah!" A scream with a loud thud and crashing of metal had the two younger brothers running.

"Aniki!"

"Nii-chan!"

Reaching the room and carefully opening the door in case Yuuto was right there, the two saw a ladder that had fallen over near their older brother, who was on his back, rubbing his head.

Yuuto noticed their presence when they ran to his aid and gave a sheepish chuckle, "Well, I guess you guys know what happened."

"You are leaving this to us, Aniki." Minoru stated with Hibiki agreeing.

"Why don't you work on your novels, or maybe dinner?" The blue eyed brother suggested kindly, although he already knew which choice his brother would pick. As great of an author he was, he loved escaping from having to write whenever he wasn't in the mood, which tended to be quite often.

"I guess since it's nearing dinner time, I'll make something really quickly." The oldest brother relented, but he wasn't just going to sit by and do nothing. "Just be careful, okay."

"Alright, Nii-chan!" Hibiki called as Yuuto left the room before turning to his little brother, "He didn't arrange the kitchen elaborately again, did he?"

Minoru shook his head, "I made sure he didn't."

The middle brother sighed in relief; the blonde's arrangement of the kitchen was understandably according to how he was comfortable with, as he held the most reign there, but sometimes he would go overboard by setting up the spices, ingredients, utensils, and even the foods in whatever that made no sense to the younger brothers. They liked to where everything was sometimes too.

"Well with this room, I think it would be best to call someone to set up the insulation and ventilation." Hibiki stated. "Why don't we move our music equipment to the closet in the meantime?"

The younger nodded as he began lifting the drums.

* * *

In the next two or so hours, Yuuto came back with a tray of food with two bowls and glasses of water, "Here's dinner, tempura kake for Minoru, and Miyako soba for Hibiki. There are also some miso cookies if you two want any snacks."

"It seems you've adjusted fairly well to this house, Aniki. You already established your rule of the kitchen." Minoru said before he and Hibiki gorged themselves on their brother's homemade food.

"I like the atmosphere; it's peaceful and quiet." The eldest grinned before he went into thought as he mentioned, "I do wonder why the real estate agent prayed for our safety when we bought this home, though."

Yuuto hadn't exaggerated; the moment he'd stated that he would purchase the home to the real estate agent, she had trembled and pray for their safety, muttering that she wished it was a different house.

"Maybe it's neighbor issues?" The middle brother suggested before sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Even if we only have one neighbor."

"I like that it's a little isolated." Minoru commented quietly.

"Well, I'll greet our neighbor in the morning before you two wake up; maybe I'll make them a bento. I know just which one to give them." The blond grinned; he had tons of bento boxes to spare. "In any case, you two should head to bed."

Hibiki nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet a new friend I made earlier, tomorrow."

That made the two brothers perk up, the red eyed Vermillion narrowed his eyes as he asked, "And who is this new friend?"

"His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I think he's a first year at Namimori Middle. I happened to save him from a few jerks, he seems a little skittish and clumsy, but I can tell he's a good guy." The blue eyed sibling grinned. "I also told him that he'd meet you two tomorrow, knowing you'd want to meet him for yourselves."

Minoru sighed at his brother's antics, "Nii-san…" As much as he didn't like it, he would do just about anything to make his brothers happy. Even if it meant evaluating a potential new friend.

Yuuto just grinned, "Well that doesn't seem too bad. Now off to bed with the both of you. We'll be really busy tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning

"_Okay Yuuto, no need to be nervous."_ The oldest Vermillion thought to himself as he stood in front of his neighbor's door at 5:30 in the morning as he mentally prepared himself to give his welcome gift of his homemade bento. He had to stick with general foods since he didn't know if his neighbor was a family or single male or female.

Yuuto took a deep breath before exhaling and finally rang the doorbell. Who stepped out was a young boy that couldn't have been much older than Minoru, standing at 169 cm with jet black hair and steel gray eyes. He wore the same uniform as the blonde's youngest brother, but he had an armband with "Disciplinary Committee" written on it.

Even though the boy was shorter and younger, it didn't make Yuuto any less nervous when he felt the wave of intimidation that his new neighbor let off, but he smiled anyway as he showed him the bento, it was a purple two-tiered bento box with a little skylark design. "I'm Yuuto Vermillion, my brothers and I moved in the house next door yesterday. I hope the three of us will get along with you. Here's a gift, it's my homemade bento, um may I know your name?"

"Kyoya Hibari."

Yuuto grinned, "Kyoya, huh? That's a nice name. My brothers are Hibiki and Minoru. You can call us by our first names or however you like." He didn't have much to worry about now, Kyoya acted somewhat like Minoru, so he had enough experience to not push too far.

Kyoya simply stared at the blond in front of him as he questioned, "Why have you moved near my home?"

"Well, that house was a little isolated in a quiet and peaceful neighborhood, so it was perfect for my brothers and I."

The younger boy just grunt as he strode past the Vermillion as he took the box, "You are either brave or stupid for coming into my territory."

Yuuto furrowed his brows, "I wouldn't say that, I think I can handle myself pretty well."

"Just don't be a hassle, or I'll bite you and your brothers to death, Plant."

As soon as Kyoya was out of sight, Yuuto frowned slightly, "Plant? What's that supposed to mean?" He paid no mind to the death threat at the end; the Vermillion trio had their own form of death threats for when the other siblings were concerned. Minoru had "I'll take you down", Hibiki's was "I'm going to destroy you", and his own was "I'll hunt you for eternity". Although, he had no idea when they had initially started repeatedly saying those words, it seemed that the four will get along just fine.

Yuuto just stretched as he headed back home, "Well, I have to make breakfast for those two. Oh well, I still have an hour."

* * *

"Hibiki, Minoru! Get ready and have breakfast before you go to school!" Yuuto called out as he finished setting the dishes, and sitting in front of his own plate to start eating.

It wasn't long before the sounds of footsteps were heard as the two younger siblings came to the dining room in their uniforms and taking their seats.

"So Nii-chan, did you get to meet our neighbor?" Hibiki asked after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

The sole blond nodded, "His name is Kyoya Hibari, and he's around Minoru's age. He seems like a respectable boy. He has short black hair, steel gray eyes, and a stoic face." He smiled as he hid a twitch in his brow at remember the younger boy calling him Plant.

"Oh? Well if Nii-chan says so, then he's right." The middle brother grinned.

"Unless it involves soundproofing our practice room." Minoru added with Hibiki laughing and agreeing.

Yuuto just pouted, "You two… fine I'll call someone to do it while you're at school. So would you like to walk or do you want me to drive you to school?"

The youngest Vermillion stood up and made his way to the door after placing his dishes in the sink and getting his school bag, "I'll walk, Aniki. Hopefully, our managers are keeping their promise to keep our moving a secret, or else we'll be swarmed by fans."

The other brothers nodded in complete understanding as the three shuddered simultaneously. Before moving, they had to bargain with their manager, a paternal yet mysterious sort of guy that the three were extremely grateful to have-despite those awful first few years of conditioning-, to be able to move from their former location in Tokyo to Namimori without a surge of reporters and paparazzi chasing after them. Yuuto had to agree that he would send his latest manuscript to his editor every two months; Minoru also had to accept having to make sure he made new chapters every week and a new series if possible with his own editor; Hibiki had to go to have photo shoots over the weekends. Together, they would have to show them their new songs or album. Fortunately, their manager and company president understood the importance of the younger Vermillion's education, so they made sure to either schedule accordingly or call Yuuto so as to notify the school and get any makeup work ahead of time.

Minoru shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, "I'll be going, Aniki, Nii-san." And was out the door as the older brothers waved him off happily.

Hibiki stood up as well to take his dishes to sink and leave as well, "See you after school, Nii-chan. Don't do anything to get hurt yourself okay?"

"I'm not that clumsy, Hibiki." Yuuto called out with a light tone as he smiled before he spotted two forgotten bento boxes. He stared with a blank face, "Those two forgot their lunches…"

* * *

Minoru's point of view

"_The stares are annoying."_ The youngest Vermillion thought with a mental scowl as he glanced to see people gawk and gape as he passed by, trying to reach the reception room for his schedule as he ignored those in the area.

"What do you want?" A rough voice said as the new student turned around to see a male teen with a pompadour and sunglasses as the two stood outside the door of said room

He was clearly trying to intimidate Minoru, but the latter wasn't bothered as he answered, "I came to get my new schedule."

The other student made a disgusting scowl as he grunted while showing an arm band, "You got a lot of talking down to a Disciplinary Committee member, kid."

The red eyed teen didn't flinch as he was roughly grabbed by the collar, but his hand twitched. "What is going on here?" Another rough voice demanded, making the freeze before turning to see another tall teen, this one standing at 181 cm, with a pompadour, but he had a stem and leaf in his mouth.

Minoru could only assume that the person in front of him was formidable as the first pompadour styled student quickly released his grip and stammered, "K-Kusakabe-san, this kid was showing disrespect to the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'm new, so I wouldn't know about the Disciplinary Committee." The youngest Vermillion retorted as he stared at the now named Kusakabe, "If I may, I would like to get my new schedule so as not to be late for my first day."

Kusakabe respectfully nodded and with a simple gesture, the first pompadour student scurried off. "I apologize for his rude behavior."

The shorter boy shook his head, "It's fine."

"In any case, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Tetsuya Kusakabe; I am second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Minoru Vermillion, second year."

The tall prefect nodded, "You were to be expected. The Disciplinary Committee Leader will take over." Kusakabe went to the door as he knocked before stating, "Kyo-san, the new student is here to obtain his schedule."

With a rough "Come in." as permission, the two went inside for the red eyed Vermillion to see the exact person that Yuuto had been describing, doing paperwork. _"So this is my new neighbor."_

Hibari hardly glanced up as he ordered. "Name."

"Minoru Vermillion."

The mention made the head prefect glance up for a split second before shifting to get Minoru's schedule. When Hibari stood up and walked closer until the two were facing each other at arm length apart, he noticed that his neighbor was taller than him by a smidgeon. He paid no mind and held out the paper.

Minoru accepted the paper and was able to see that his class letter was on the corner. He stared back at the teen that was still in front of him before asking, "I take it you've meant my brother, Yuuto."

"Hn, the Plant was talkative this morning."

"Plant?" The red eyed student questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"He appears feminine and acts harmlessly." Hibari smirked as he stared at Minoru in the first part, implying that the taller boy was just as feminine looking as his brother. "A plant that could easily be eaten by an herbivore."

Although Minoru didn't quite understand what the head prefect meant, he could only guess, and was upset with his conclusion. "Aniki is strong, even if he acts nice all the time." He quickly left to find his class before he could hear the response.

It wasn't long before the mangaka found his class, 2-B, before his new teacher went inside. To Minoru, the teacher seemed like an ordinary middle aged man with no outstanding features, but he didn't care all too much as the older man gaped in recognition before giving an awestruck smile. "I take it that you're the new student, correct? It's an honor to have you in our school, I'm Yamada-sensei."

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll come in when you say to." The red eyed transfer student muttered as he thought, _"Figured it out already."_

"My daughter is a huge fan of you and your brothers, I am relieved to know that she cheers for a fairly behaved young man." Yamada-sensei smiled before quickly scowling, "Of course, that doesn't mean you're going anywhere near my daughter."

"Yes sir?" Minoru agreed confusedly as he didn't really have any intention for anything that his new teacher was assuming with anyone.

"Good." Yamada-sensei grinned as he walked inside.

In a few minutes, the younger Vermillion was quickly called in. He glanced around the room to see gaping stares and feel glares, "My name is Minoru Vermillion. I'm moved from Tokyo with my brothers, pleased to meet you all."

"Are you _the _Minoru Vermillion from Yukino?!" A girl in the front asked quickly as other people joined in.

Minoru just stayed silent and glanced to his teacher, "Where is my seat, Sensei?"

"Oh, it's next to Ryohei Sasagawa, the one in the back with white hair and yelling 'extreme'." Yamada-sensei replied, ignoring the fact that his new student was disliking the attention.

Nodding, the youngest Vermillion quietly went to his seat. Ryohei, from what he could tell from his bandaged hands was probably a boxer, cheered as he spoke loudly, "So what clubs are you EXTREMELY going to take, Vermillion?!"

"Aikido." Minoru replied, but he honestly would've preferred the art club, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to deal with people finding out he was a mangaka through his art style. At least he would get to train with other people besides his brothers.

"Ho?! Then let's EXTREMELY spar sometime! I'm captain of the boxing club!"

Annoying. That was the first thing that popped up in his head, but the red eyed Vermillion silently nodded with some hesitation before paying attention to whatever was going on in class. _"It couldn't hurt to get to know him. Not to mention, that Tsunayoshi Sawada Nii-san approved of."_

* * *

Meanwhile with Hibiki

"_Lunch… Why won't you hurry?!"_ The new student of Nami High mentally groaned as he kept a straight face while facing towards the teacher.

Hibiki had no luck with obtaining his schedule without too much of a ruckus; he was caught for who he was instantly, with many of the teachers helping to guide him to class without any fans charging. Class wasn't much different, but the guys either scoffed, calling him a pretty boy, or just ignored that he was even there. So far he was not off to a good start, but at least he could meet Tsuna after school.

"Vermillion, your brother is waiting outside the door for you." The teacher informed without turning away from the board.

Hibiki stood and went to the door, not quite sure why one of his brothers, most likely Yuuto, would be here. Stepping out and closing the door behind him, the middle sibling spotted his older brother grinning at him as he held two ever familiar boxes in their arms.

"You and Minoru really shouldn't be forgetting your lunches on your first day, you know?" The blond chided kindly as he handed the bento over to his sheepish younger brother.

"Sorry, Nii-chan."

Yuuto waved, "It's fine, you know I like getting out of the house for a little while before being prisoner to the computer."

Hibiki laughed at his big brother's antics, "I'll see you after school."

Yuuto waved as he walked away, "Have fun, Hibiki."

Walking back to his seat and paying no mind to badly hidden whispers, the middle brother made sure he looked like he was paying attention while he went back to day dreaming, waiting for lunch to begin and find somewhere to eat without unwanted interruption.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuto

"Who do you think you are, trespassing into Namimori Middle School?" A tall student with a pompadour and sunglasses tried to intimidate said blond.

Yuuto just blinked, not quite sure how this had happened. "I was only going to the information room so I could give my little brother, Minoru, his lunch." He said, holding out the bentou as proof.

"Plant, state your business before I bite you to death." A familiar voice stated, making the pompadour student freeze.

As the eldest Vermillion turned to see who it was, he realized it was his neighbor, Kyoya Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san, I was just going to remove this trespasser." The glasses wearing student stuttered.

The narrow eyed student his hand into his pocket to pull out a pair of tonfas. "I wasn't asking you, herbivore. Leave."

The order was quickly followed, leaving Yuuto alone with Hibari. The former gave a sheepish grin before he evaded a sweep of a tonfa aimed at his head. "Sorry for trespassing, Kyoya, Minoru and Hibiki forgot their lunches, so I decided to bring it to them. I'll leave if I'm a bother, but may I know what that armband means?"

Hibari responded, "It is for those in the Disciplinary Committee, we take down any who violates the rules of Namimori. I am the head."

The amber eyes blonde's eyes widened in awe before beaming, "That's incredible. You must be very strong."

"As you and your brothers are recognized."

Yuuto's smile faded slightly, "You figured it out already, huh?"

Taking the youngest Vermillion's bentou before leaving, the tonfa wielding student grunted, "Hn. I expect spars with you three in return for any future noise, feminine Plant."

"Blackmail isn't nice you know!" The blond exclaimed before he swore he saw the younger boy smirk, even though he only saw his back, and growing larger at his next comment, "And I'm not feminine!"

* * *

Lunch with Minoru

The youngest Vermillion sighed as he carried his things and lunch that he'd gotten from Hibari, most likely from his eldest brother because he'd forgotten his lunch; it had caused quite a scare when the Disciplinary head abruptly entered the class. Minoru also couldn't leave his things behind for fear some of his belongings would disappear in his absence, it'd happened more than once before.

"_Might as well look for the kid Nii-san approves of. He said the kid was a first year." _ He thought as he went to the first year classes, stopping at 1-A.

Sliding the door open, Minoru peered in as he glanced around, trying to find the boy fitting his brother's descriptions while ignoring the girls before asking the closest person next to him, "Do you know where Tsunayoshi Sawada is?"

The person he'd asked, who happened to be a now blushing girl, pointed to a boy with spiky brown hair and chestnut colored eyes as she stuttered, "That's Dame-Tsuna. U-um, d-do you n-need anything else, sempai?"

"No." The red eyed student replied without missing a beat as he turning away, glancing at the boy who shrieked, "Come, Sawada. Nii-san said he told you about me."

Clattering was heard as Tsuna grabbed his lunch and stumbled after him. The brunette stammered, "A-Ano… Are y-you really Hibiki-san's brother?"

"I am. My name is Minoru Vermillion. Second year." The youngest Vermillion replied, "Feel free to call me Minoru."

"A-ah! O-Okay!" After quite a bit of walking, the first year asked, "W-Where are we going?"

The older student glanced back for a moment, "A place to eat that isn't crowded."

"W-what about the roof? It's quiet there." Tsuna suggested as he fidgeted.

Thinking it over before agreeing, Minoru turned around to face the jumpy first year. "That sounds good. Lead the way."

Nodding frantically, the younger boy led the two to the roof of the school building. As he had said, it was quiet. Nice and peaceful.

Sitting down to eat, Tsuna couldn't help but gape at the display of the new student's bentou. "That looks like it's from a restaurant…"

Minoru raised an eyebrow, but had his lunch in front of the brunette, _"He's comfortable if food's the topic, huh?" _He thought before stating, "You can try one."

Tsuna perked but did a bad job at refusing before taking a rolled omelette. Eating it, he brightened at the taste. "It's delicious."

"I'll be sure to tell Aniki, he's the one that makes the food at home." The red eyed second year commented as he began eating.

"Oh, you mean Hibiki-san?"

Minoru snorted with a twitch of his lips, "Nii-san can only make sweets, he'd burn anything else. Aniki is our oldest brother, Yuuto, he's an incredible cook."

The first year fidgeted before he asked after a few moments of silence, "Um… Do you know why Hibiki-san wants to be friends with me?"

"He becomes friends with those he likes; he's a surprisingly good judge of character even though he has a tendency to be easily tricked." The red eyed raven haired teen responded, paying no mind to Tsuna as he started to turn pink. "It's usually why Aniki and I see for ourselves, you can call it being protective of family."

"Then… W-what do you think of me?"

Tsuna squeaked out at the red eyes staring at him as Minoru replied, "You remind me of a rabbit. Shy but loyal."

The brunette didn't understand the cryptic phrase, but hoped it was a good thing.

Feeling the smaller boy's anxiousness, the ravenette sighed, "It was a positive comment. Why don't we tell each other about ourselves?"

"O-okay." The first year stuttered before asking, "Um… Who is in your family?"

"I'm the youngest of three brothers at age 15, Hibiki-Nii-san is 17, and Yuuto-Aniki is 25. We live and fend for each other, and we have our aunt Akane visiting every once in a while. What about you?"

"I'm just an only child with my mom. Can I ask why you didn't mention your parents?" When Minoru looked away with a scowl, Tsuna quickly added, "N-never mind! When are your birthdays?"

The second year seemed back to normal as he responded, "Aniki's is December 9th, mine is June 6th, and Nii-san's is April 21st; it passed not too long ago. When is yours?"

"October 14th. Do you have any likes?"

"Manga, martial arts, drawing, writing, my brothers, silence, and animals."

The brown eyed boy perked up at that, "I like manga too. Have you ever heard of Miru Verno? She makes great manga, but no one's seen what she looks like. Her shounen works are amazing!"

Minoru inwardly smiled, so Tsuna was a fan of his work; that was one way to get on his good side. Although, being assumed to be female has long since become unappealing. "Same here."

* * *

Lunch quickly passed along with the next classes, and the two were leaving as the smaller brunette spotted Hibiki and an older blonde that had his hair in a ponytail, who he assumed to be the eldest brother, Yuuto, driving in an expensive white car that looked like the western one that his classmates talked about before, a Tesla Model S or something.

Poking his head out the window with a grin, he greeted, "You must be Tsuna, I'm their older brother, Yuuto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The brunette hastily bowed, "It's an honor to meet you, Yuuto-san!"

"If you're heading home, we can drop you off." Hibiki offered as he leaned onto his brother to be seen.

"I-I don't want to be a bother!"

Minoru just opened the car door and gently pushed Tsuna into the back seat. "We don't mind, we'll even let you and your mom come over some time."

"Th-then, it's straight ahead, to the left." Tsuna relented.

By the time they'd reached the first year's home, Tsuna, Hibiki, and Minoru were chatting animatedly with each other. As the brunette left with a wave, the three Vermillion brothers waved back before driving away. "Tsuna seems like a nice boy." Yuuto commented before asking, "So how was your day, you two?"

"I sit next to a noisy boxing fanatic named Ryohei Sasagawa. People are somewhat scared from Hibari giving me my bentou."

"Hibari? As in our neighbor? Oh well, at least you were able to make a friend in your class, Minoru. No one but scary girls would talk to me." Hibiki sighed.

"I'm sure you'll make friends soon." The oldest blond consoled before mentioning, "It also seems that Kyoya would like to have spars with us."

"Sounds like fun." The blue eyed sibling grinned with the youngest brother nodding.

* * *

Later nearing dinner

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Hibari!" Hibiki called out as he went to where Kyoya was waiting in the back yard with a 3-sectioned staff the length of its owner in hand. "Minoru would've gotten mad if I made noise, going down the hall with this." Hibari only grunted as he smirked at the worn and well cared for condition of the weapon.

True to his word, the head prefect had come for a spar, and with Yuuto cooking dinner, and Minoru working on his manga, Hibiki was left. In Hibari's opinion of the blue eyed Vermillion, he seemed to be just as odd as his brothers; they were neither herbivore nor carnivore in terms of behavior. Yuuto appeared weak and emotional like an herbivore- to the point that he'd be a plant that was eaten by herbivore-, but he had to strength (or stupidity) to go up against a carnivore without fear. Minoru acted like a carnivore, but he just lazed and didn't hunt like himself; similar to a scavenger lurking in the darkness behind a carnivore. Hibiki, his personality reminded the prefect of their popular status that was so infectious to the herbivores, he was the frailest appearing in terms of his height compared to his taller older and younger brothers.

"Don't hold back on me, okay?" The blue eyed Vermillion grinned before Hibari wasted no time to charge at the older boy.

Hibari made the first move in swinging his tonfa at Hibiki's head, only to be blocked by the staff as he ducked down to knee the prefect in the stomach. He was quickly blocked when Hibari used his other tonfa to hit his shin.

Not to bothered by the pain at the moment, Hibiki wasted no time in jumping back to separate his staff to swing it as it wrapped around Hibari's stomach. The older boy yanked at his staff to pull the prefect in before kicking him and sending him flying, but was not uninjured as he was hit in the face by a flying tonfa.

Hibari easily landed on his feet and charged at the dazed high school student, knocking away the staff and trapping Hibiki to the ground by the neck with his last tonfa. The blue eyed Vermillion groaned at the pain, but smiled at his sparring partner, "You're really good, Hibari."

"Hn. You are a Virus." The head prefect smirked as he removed his weapon to take his other forgotten tonfa to put away. From that spar, his title of the middle Vermillion fit, small and unseemly, but fights until it is taken down, just like an illness.

"Hibiki! Minoru! Dinner's ready!" Yuuto called out as he went to see Hibari standing near his younger brother, "Kyoya, you're here too! You're welcome to join us for dinner. You can have your turn to spar with Minoru and I this time afterwards."

Hibari grunted as he went into the Vermillion home after Hibiki. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he did think the blond Vermillion's cooking was good, and the offer to continue sparring was appealing. What weapons did the other two used, if any?

Taking a place at the table after cleaning up next to Minoru who nodded as a greeting while Yuuto and Hibiki smiled at him with no fear, the carnivore inwardly smirked, _"These new neighbors… a Plant, Scavenger, and Virus. Finally, someone to fight."_

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! Hopefully I kept my word on making sure the Vermillion brothers weren't too strong. We learned a bit about Yuuto and Minoru; Yuuto's a really honest type of guy, kind of bordering innocent with him meeting Hibari. Plant suits him for the fact of usually just being out there without care of outside danger, and I'm surprised that Hibari hasn't labeled anyone that for as far as I know. Minoru's personality is aloof and quiet, but he always means what he says. With his title of a Scavenger, a carnivore that serves as an almost powerful clean up, can you guess the pairing for Minoru? **

**Hibiki unfortunately has been of lesser focus, but you got a chance to see a fighting scene-a sign that I am finally defeating that cursed writer's block- with Hibiki losing to Hibari. He won't be getting too much attention in later chapters unless Tsuna or his potential pairing makes an appearance. **

**On a side note, I already have chapter 3 done, and it will be posted soon. Other stories are also getting their attention, but it is times like this I wish I could work on all of them and finish at the same time.**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OracionMist here with the fixed version of chapter 3! I will say that I didn't expect that sort of thing to appear, and I literally screamed when I saw it. What a nightmare... Thanks for very helpful reviewers for kindly pointing it out to me! Hopefully, the real chapter will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, cover page, and songs I've written, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kyoya! I brought your bento as usual!" Yuuto called out to his neighbor, who he knew was waking up and getting dressed.

The four have been getting along well over the past month; they've had fun with their spars, and after the second week, the blond managed to get the prefect to stay for dinner sometimes. Yuuto was the only one to call Hibari by his first name, but Hibari had come up with different nicknames for the Vermillion family after quite a bit of sparring; Plant stuck for Yuuto, Virus for Hibiki, and Scavenger for Minoru. Minoru had rapidly become a disciplinary committee member the next day after the spar.

The blonde really hoped that he meant a poisonous plant or something, but he took the title with stride.

Hibari came out and took his bento as he quietly raised an eyebrow. The oldest Vermillion grinned as he understood, "don't worry, Kyoya, I made your favorite, hamburger steak."

The prefect continued walking, presumably to his motorcycle. When Yuuto had learned his neighbor rode those things, he almost had a heart attack. The idea in itself terrified him, which the stoic teen loved to take advantage of.

The amber eyed Vermillion waved at Hibari's back as he remembered that he would be helping Tsuna's mom, Nana, with dinner for his new tutor.

The Vermillion and Sawada had met and gotten along very well when the three were introduced to Tsuna's kind hearted mother. Yuuto often went shopping for groceries with her and they would talk about recipes or cute pictures they had. Over the month, Nana hadn't discovered anything about the Vermillion's being a band, and while that was great, it made the blonde worry. Nana was a bit too oblivious for his comfort, and she wouldn't reconsider when he'd informed her that he thought accepting a flyer about a tutor for her son was a bad idea.

Shaking his head, Yuuto decided to deal with that later and went back to his home to wake his brothers up.

Hibiki couldn't help but feel jumpy today and his brothers easily detected it. He gave a small smile when he knew he was caught, "Minoru, would it be okay to keep an eye on Tsuna? I get the feeling that he's going to get himself into trouble."

Minoru tilted his head in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. He would have to inform Hibari though. Finished with his meal, he took his dishes to the sink, making sure to have his bag and bento before leaving, "Thanks for the food."

"Bye, Minoru!" Yuuto and Hibiki called out as the younger of the two was also done and left out the door as well.

* * *

Minoru came across a strange sight as he saw his first year friend in his underwear and yelling at and got punched in the face by... a baby... in a suit and fedora. _"That can't be a real baby. Possibly that tutor Nana-san called, but still suspicious..."_

"Tsuna?" The second year called out in a confused tone that only few would've managed to detect.

"Hiie! Minoru-san! I-I can explain!" Tsuna stuttered nervously as he tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Dame-Tsuna, who is this?" The baby asked in a squeaky yet respect demanding voice.

The red eyed Vermillion stared into the baby's beady black eyes and questioned, "You're Tsuna's tutor?"

"And if I am?" The baby asked as he internally wondered how this boy wasn't in the least bit unnerved, and how he knew without second guessing.

"I don't like you, false baby." The second year narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his kusari-gami, "My brothers and I won't take kindly to any threats to our friends."

When the bell rang, Hibari appeared, scaring Tsuna as he shrieked, "Scavenger, enough." The prefect ordered, making the youngest Vermillion stop, before he glanced at the nearly naked first year. "Herbivore, put on the uniform and get to class or I'll bite you to death."

Minoru frowned while the first year scampered away, but did as told as he walked away, "I'll head to class after my rounds, Hibari." He announced as he went on his way, but not before glaring at the baby. _"I don't like him."_

* * *

"Vermillion! Did you extremely hear?!" Ryohei called out in his ever excited tone when it was finally break.

It took a while to get used to his classmate's overly enthusiastic tone, but Minoru found Ryohei's company not too uncomfortable. The two would work on projects together and the latter never minded that the former worked together to avoid his frightening fans.

Aside from their personality differences, they both cared about their siblings. Others in their class have been calling them the brains and brawny pair of the class due to Ryohei following and challenging Minoru for a good first week of his transfer. When they fought hand-to-hand, the two were even matched.

"What is it?"

"A kid called Dame-Tsuna tried to ask my little sister out in his underwear, and scared her. Actually I think he's that crazy kid that got hit by a truck this morning." Noticing how his friend sat straight up at that, the silverette asked, "Something wrong?"

The raven haired teen shook his head, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah! That jerk Mochida challenged him to a fight during lunch! Let's go watch!" The scarred teen declared as he raised his fist in the air.

Minoru wore a blank expression as he tried to remember who Mochida was and frowned when he did, "Is he the one that hates me for "taking his girls for myself" ? I don't like how he sees girls as trophies, therefore I refuse to watch."

Ryohei didn't seem to reject his friend's comment, but ignored the last part as he stood and tugged on his arm, "Come on, Vermillion! It'll be an extreme match!"

The red eyed prefect didn't budge from his seat as he blankly stated, "Ryohei, there's something wrong with that plan."

"What is it?"

"We're in class right now."

The boxer blinked as he turned to see their classmates stare at them with their teacher scowling, "If you are done, Sasagawa, I'd like to start class."

Ryohei sat down sheepishly while Minoru skillfully and silently texted Kyoya the news of the fight in lunch.

* * *

Lunch

The youngest Vermillion kneeled a fair meter beside Kyoya from the back as he'd gotten bored with Mochida's pig scream of a laugh and giving the second and third years a bad name. It truly wasn't worth coming, but Hibiki did say to watch Tsuna for him, so what Nii-san wishes, Minoru will comply; if it's within reason.

He perked up when he heard footsteps and saw Tsuna at the door. _"He's scared, but at least he came."_ Minoru thought with a small smirk, but looked upwards to the rafters when he felt something watch from above.

When he couldn't see anything he heard the kendo club's captain declare, "If you manage to get one point, you win. If you can't, I win. The prize is, of course Kyoko Sasagawa!"

That receive the anticipated uproar from the female population of the crowd with the red eyed second year scowling in disdain. _"Tsuna, take him down. I _will_ if you can't."_

The match, if you could it that, was nothing more than the upperclassman chasing Tsuna around with a shinai. Minoru just frowned as he watched and heard the other students just laugh at the sight. Just as he stood to put an end to this farce of a match with his hand reaching for his kusari-gami, Ryohei's younger sister cheered, "Sawada-kun! You can do it!"

That had the brunette's attention and upperclassman's surprise as they stared at her. Minoru just hoped that that would give Tsuna a morale boost, but his eyes widened when he saw a bullet that split to reveal a red flame shoot at the boy in the head.

Before thoughts of horror could enter the red eyed Vermillion's head, the first year shot right back up, tearing through his clothes to reveal his boxers as a flame lit up on his forehead. "Reborn! Get ippon with my dying will!"

"What?" Minoru blinked as Tsuna charged and broke right through the shinai as he knocked Mochida down.

As he sat on his sempai's chest he raised his hand in the air before bringing it down to tear out a fist-full of hair. That earned a laugh from the majority of the audience. "Forget ippon! I'll get hyaku-pon!"

The referee didn't raise the flag until Tsuna had made Mochida bald, but the crowd cheered nevertheless until Hibari cleared almost everyone out of the gym.

Minoru waited until Kyoko had finished congratulating Tsuna as he stepped forward, "You did great, Tsuna."

"Thanks, Minoru-san!" The brunette blinked when the second year just stared at him, "What's wrong, Minoru-san?"

"You're in your underwear again."

"Hiie!" Tsuna shrieked, making Minoru chuckle.

"Let's get you back into clothes before Hibari comes back."

The second year just chuckled again as the smaller shrieked once more and frantically yelled, "L-Let's go, Minoru-sempai! Hibari-san will really bite us to death!"

While a boy watched from behind the door, Tsuna's tutor stared at his new student and his mysterious friend. "So Dame-Tsuna had friends, and it's a family of brothers... If they aren't spies, perhaps..."

* * *

**A/N: And that's REALLY chapter 3! At least I hope I don't get a repeat of what happened with all that distortion. Well aside from that, as you can see, it has begun with Reborn's fateful arrival. Minoru really doesn't like Reborn, but it's fair with what's to come next thanks to Reborn.**

**Speaking of Reborn, he's seeing interest in Minoru as well as his brothers, but until he is able to meet them, he'll keep an eye on the Vermillion brothers until he finds out every single thing about them before choosing the course of action.**

**Anyway, Hibari isn't too confronted with Yuuto calling him by his first name because as his nickname Plant, to him Yuuto is relatively very harmless unless during spars, and for the most part acts fairly motherly in terms of providing food. **

**Minoru's position in the Disciplinary Committee is 3rd, mostly for the fact that I think that Tetsuya deserves his spot. Also his weapon of choice, a kusari-gami, better to describe as similar to a sickle and chain, shows his willingness for bloodshed if he believes if it's necessary; otherwise he'll stick to using the chain, which is a reason Hibari wasn't impressed enough to place him any higher.**

**Speaking of weapons, I might as well go over Hibiki with his, seeing as he may or may not be losing quite a bit of stage time in the next chapters. His three-sectioned staff is more for him to defend himself as well as use it to trap a person before kicking or punching. Hibiki is definitely not afraid of getting dirty in fight.**

**As for the next chapters, I'll mostly stick with the anime, but I will definitely add Yamamoto's moment from the manga. After all, it explains his friendship with Tsuna a lot better than the anime did. Also if anyone notices a part from the manga that they would like me to do, please give me the chapter, arc, filler, etc..., and I will see if I can do it.**

**Also, I might as well announce the first official pairing, it's Hibari/Minoru!**

**Yuuto and Hibiki are still up for debate, any opinions, please review to let me know!**

**Gokudera's going to make an appearance, how are things going to go? We'll see in the next chapter!**

**Till next time! **

**Please review and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter, thanks for being patient as always! Hope it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So Tsuna's tutor is a baby named Reborn, but he's not really a baby?" Yuuto stated as the three Vermillions were having dinner. Hibari had decided in not joining that night, but was still anticipating for his next spar as always.

Minoru nodded, "He doesn't feel or acts like a real baby. Almost like an adult."

"Now that's weird, but if anything happens, tell us right away. We wouldn't want any trouble to happen." The blue eyed Vermillion stated with a stern expression. Hibiki didn't want his brother or friend to get hurt.

The youngest nodded as the oldest brother sighed, "Nana didn't say all too much, but she says she knows that Reborn will be good for Tsuna. Mother's intuition, I guess."

Nana was a surprisingly stubborn woman when she believed something; she was the one to insist for him to call her Nana, as Yuuto couldn't possibly call her "maman" or however else with their ages only being nine years apart or just simply call her by her first name. The blond was honestly surprised that Nana didn't relent until they did a silly rock paper scissors game to decide it.

"In any case, how are club activities, class work, and everything else doing, you two?" Yuuto asked.

"Aikido is dull with some of the members going easy, Ryohei is still trying to get me to join his boxing club, and Hibari makes me be his lap pillow sometimes." Minoru replied, not noticing his older brothers smirking at the last comment.

Hibiki playfully whined, "You have it a lot better than I do, Minoru. Seiji and I don't have anything like being Disciplinary Committee members to help get us away from scary fan girls."

Seiji, his full name being Seiji Yorino, was a classmate with brown hair and purple eyes standing at a good couple centimeters taller than Hibiki; the boy had a polite and soothing personality that contrasted to the blue eyed Vermillion's vibrant one, and the two became friends before too long. Seiji would often help Hibiki get to quiet places to escape girls that were oblivious of the concept of personal space, and would have lunch.

The blond Vermillion chuckled, "I'm sure they are quite fearsome ladies. What about clubs? How's track?"

"Really well, Nii-chan! The captain says I could beat the record if I'm motivated enough."

"That's good. Be sure to finish your homework before going to bed, you two." Yuuto called out as the younger brothers got up after they finished their meals, and went to wash the dishes.

* * *

Next day

"Minoru! Are you extremely going to watch the first year volley ball match?!"

The youngest nodded, "I'll be overlooking the set up to prevent any cheating."

Ryohei grinned, "I can't wait to see how Kyoko's class is gonna do!"

_"And Tsuna's. He has that new student in that transferred from Italy, Hayato Gokudera. It's a little suspicious." _ Minoru thought. As a Disciplinary Committee member, he had to take part in helping with the preparations, and he had met the new student not too long ago. Gokudera really bit him the wrong way.

Flashback

"Scavenger, show the herbivore to his class." Hibari had ordered as he paid attention to his paperwork.

The red eyed Vermillion glanced at the new student; with his silver hair and attire, Gokudera fit the idea of a trouble-maker. That was only emphasized when he sneered at the second year, "Che, move already."

Minoru's eyebrow only twitched, but he held his stern expression without fail and led the way to class 1-A.

"What's a trashy idol doing in a middle school?" The first year commented with a scowl.

Minoru showed no outward reaction, "If I recall, Yukino isn't that big of a band to be known in Italy. How would you know?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Neither is it yours to know about me."

It definitely wasn't a good start to meeting anyone new, but it wasn't like Minoru and Gokudera were ever going to be friends.

* * *

Lunch came by rather quickly and the youngest Vermillion decided to pay Tsuna a visit before heading off to the gym.

When Minoru was there, he listened as the brunette's classmates cheered him on, "So you'll be taking part in the volleyball match?"

Tsuna squeaked in surprise and shook his head in denial, "N-no! It's a misunderstanding, Minoru-san! I can't possibly play!"

"Just do your best, Tsuna. I'll cheer you on, no matter what." The red eyed Vermillion said to the shorter boy. _"Nii-san will also want to see, so I'll take pictures."_

"Thank you Minoru-san." Tsuna thanked with a shaky smile before he scampered away.

Minoru sighed, _"I hope Tsuna doesn't run away, but I know he won't."_ and went on his way to perform his duties as a Disciplinary Committee member, not noticing button-like eyes watching him like he were prey.

* * *

Just as the red eyed Vermillion had expected, Tsuna showed up-albeit a little late, so Minoru could do his job, "Now that everyone on both teams are here, as the Disciplinary Committee's duty, I will state that any cheating will not be permitted, and will be beaten to death."

"Yes!" A unanimous yell from both of the freshmen teams, save from Gokudera, who looked that he was ready to accept the challenge.

Nodding, Minoru walked to watch at the front with Ryohei.

The match had gone fairly badly, Tsuna was unable to recieve or block anything as he was yelled at by his team, and as he looked like he was about to quit, he paused before growing a look of determination as he stepped towards his team.

_"That's it, Tsuna."_ Minoru gave a shadow of a smile before it turned to a frown when he noticed Reborn with a sniper rifle up in the rafters, aimed at the brunette, or more accurately his legs. This time though, instead of releasing small red flames like the last time, these were blue wisps that made Tsuna fall upon impact.

Glaring at the tutor, the youngest Vermillion went into his pocket to take out one of his chain weights and threw it at Reborn, only for it to be easily caught as he smirked down at Minoru, who growled.

"Something wrong, Minoru?" Ryohei asked, wondering what suddenly made his friend upset.

"Nothing."

When the second set began, Tsuna made a surprising leap that had him clear above the net, astonishing many of those in the room. He was then hit in the... by the ball.

"He blocked it with his organ!" Ryohei yelled.

Minoru just cringed as he looked away, but not before taking a picture for his brothers.

As the ball went back to the other side, the crowd cheered as the boxing enthusiast said in amaze, "I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball! Awesome! That's proof of his strength!"

The kusari-gami user just winced as he watched Tsuna leap up and down in pain, but it turned the tide of the game, allowing Tsuna's class to win.

Just as the youngest Vermillion was about to congradulate the brunette, he overheard Gokudera, "I'm the one that's worthy to become the 10th!"

_"10th? What does he mean?"_ Needless to say, Minoru followed the two first years and hid behind a tree that was next to them.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for."

Family? Like mafia? Minoru couldn't believe that someone like Tsuna could have any relation; maybe Gokudera was mistaken.

"W-why do you know about the family?"

That was definitely proof that the brunette did know. _"I have to tell Nii-san and Aniki about this."_ Minoru was concerned when the silverette pulled out two sticks of dynamite.

"This was faster than I'd expected." Reborn stated from somewhere as the youngest Vermillion tried to locate the source, with it surprisingly coming from the tree he was hiding behind.

As it turned out, Reborn was from the mafia too, and he was the one that called Gokudera. Apparently, the fake baby was "the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in".

_"So Reborn is the source of getting Tsuna involved. I have tell them." _Just as Minoru began texting to his brothers, he winced when there was a gun shot at the tree.

"I'd show myself if I were you." The squeaky voice of the hitman tutor ordered, earning a shriek from the brunette he was standing on.

The second year had no choice, and stepped forward from behind the tree, glaring at Reborn, "I knew there was something wrong about you."

"So you've heard everything."

"I heard that you dragged my friend into that type thing. I won't allow it, I'll take you down." Minoru snarled as he pulled out his kusari-gami, dragging his thumb along the blade, not caring about the blood that was flowing.

"Mi-Minoru-san!" Tsuna squeaked, but before he could try to help his friend, Gokudera blocked him.

"I'll become the 10th if I get rid of you. You're not getting away!"

While the two first years were having a rather one-sided fight, Reborn and Minoru were having a stare down as the hitman taunted, "Ho... Quite feral under that calm exterior, unbecoming of an idol."

"You have no business in my life, hitman. Just leave those close to me out of your world." The youngest Vermillion growled as he tried to find any openings, but couldn't find any. _"He's stronger than me, I'll die if I fight him."_

"Dame-Tsuna will be the Decimo of the Vongola famiglia under my tutelage. Either you and your brothers join as members of his family, or Yukino will no longer exist, along with Yori Toru and Miru Verno." Reborn stated in a cold manner.

"Why would I bring myself-let alone my brothers- into the mafia world?" Minoru frowned, he was in a dead end either way, if he didn't say yes, the three brothers would be ruined in every way possible to be kept silent, but if he did, other people of the mafia could easily recognize and hurt bystanders or them in a public event. However, Tsuna was also Hibiki's friend as well as Yuuto's and his own, the three would be incredibly guilty if something happened when they could've helped. "What would we have to do? By joining Tsuna's family?"

"Just do what comes natural." The hitman tutor smirked as he tugged down his fedora. "Shouldn't you be panicking over your blood."

Blinking, the red eyed Vermillion glanced down to see that he had indeed lost quite a bit of blood, that it stained his sleeve and arm crimson. Despite feeling a bit light headed, Minoru just licked at the cut until it stopped and watched as Gokudera was still throwing dynamites at Tsuna. He looked at his hand to see it was still slightly bleeding, but knew that he had to step in when he saw Yamamoto walk into the fray.

"No! This is bad!" The brown eyed boy yelled frantically, trying to think of something to do to stop the dynamite.

_"My vision is getting hazy, but if I can just cut the wicks with my kusari-gami..." _Minoru squinted to pinpoint as he swung his sickle in a circle from the chain before letting it fly to cut three dynamite that were mid-air while Reborn took this chance to shoot Tsuna with the dying will bullet.

It was a good thing as the youngest Vermillion quickly pulled his weapon back to refocus on his self-inflicted wound. As Minoru sat as he tended to and bandaged his thumb after putting down his kusari-gami next to him, watching as the little brunette ripped out of his clothes once more and yelled, "REBORN! Extinguish the fire with my dying will!" and proceeded to crush every flame with his bare hands.

The silverette kept trying to counter by throwing more dynamite, "Triple bomb!" He yelled, but couldn't hold the large amount of explosives in his hands as he dropped them and had them scattered all around him. "The end of... me."

As much as the mangaka disliked Gokudera, he wouldn't let someone die by doing themselves in. Reaching for his weapon to slash all the wicks, he patted on nothing but grass, and turned to see Reborn was holding it, putting his injured hand to reach at his kusari-gami with his uninjured hand, the hitman showed his sadistic side by holding the second year's weapon further away and stepping onto Minoru's thumb.

Ignoring the pained yelp, Reborn nonchalantly said, "Just watch."

Giving a slightly teary-eyed glared he turned back to see Tsuna still putting out every flame, even the ones surrounding Gokudera. The silverette had a look of surprise that someone would be willing to save him, even though he had technically tried to kill the brunette just moments ago.

When Tsuna was done, Gokudera bowed, "I was wrong! You really are worthy of being the boss. Juudaime, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

The brown eyed boy was surprised by the sudden respect, so Reborn walked up to explain. "The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule."

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th." The silverette admitted, "I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss. But you proved me wrong! You're much more than I expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Hayato Gokudera, I will give you my life!"

Minoru walked over as Tsuna tried to refuse, "You don't have to go that far! Can't we be classmates?"

"I won't let you do that." Gokudera glared.

The youngest Vermillion scoffed, "Figured you would say something like that. Now clean up your mess, or I'll be forced to take you down."

"You can't order me around!" The bomber yelled as the two glared at each other.

Tsuna was at a lost until he heard Reborn start to talk, "Good job, Tsuna. It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. I'm impressed that you also made friends with the Vermillion brothers, that are willing to be your subordinates to help you. That's four in one day." The hitman tutor took out a book and wrote in it as he said that the brunette had passed for not needing dying will bullet.

The glaring match ceased when Yamamoto joined in and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy! Let me join the group too. you're the boss, right?"

He clearly thought it was a game. Then the baseball enthusiast noticed Minoru and his hand, "You okay, Minoru-sempai?"

"I slipped and my hand fell in paint." Minoru calmly lied with Yamamoto laughing.

"You should be careful sempai. Our hands are important!"

"Hey you!" Gokudera growled, "Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!"

"Huh, what's up with him." Turning around, they boys saw that there were three third year delinquents.

"That underwear guy is such a loser!"

Gokudera and Minoru eyed each other, seeming to come to a mutual agreement. "Looks like it's time to make myself useful."

"Time to do my job."

"Wh-what?" Tsuna muttered.

"I'll totally annihilate them." Gokudera stated as he took out more dynamite as the two walked towards the delinquents.

"I'm taking them down twice." Minoru stated as he tugged at the chains of his kusari-gami.

"Wait! Y-you don't need to!" The half naked boy exclaimed, but was ignored as the two kept going.

* * *

Meanwhile with Nana and Yuuto

"How strange, there are no sales anywhere..." Nana muttered as she looked around.

"Maybe they ended before we could make it?" Yuuto suggested, hoping to find good deals as well.

Explosions from the other side of the market, Tsuna's mother took off, "It's over there!"

"Ah! Wait up, Nana!" The blond Vermillion yelled running not too far behind.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 4! Reborn had good blackmail to be able to get Minoru to join along with his brothers. Minoru has quite a bit of explaining to do to Yuuto and Hibiki later. As for those who may be wondering why his thumb bled so much; he nicked the vein a little bit, and that's enough to get a lot of blood flowing.**

**As for Gokudera and Minoru not getting along, I just couldn't ever see them working together without being at each other's throats. As for Yamamoto, the two know each other through their own sports clubs, but don't really talk much otherwise.**

**On another note, Seiji Yorino is a new OC, but he's more of a future plot device than anything, makes me feel a little bad, but it needs to be done.**

**I'm surprised that no one has suggested any pairings for Hibiki and Yuuto yet, but I guess that's to be expected for now.**

**The next chapter will be when Yamamoto officially becomes friends with Tsuna!**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OracionMist here! I don't know if I can regularly do this, but here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, cover page, songs that I write. Not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"We'll have to what?"

"We have to join Tsuna's family as part of the mafia, the group's name is Vongola." Minoru explained to his brothers. He was a little embarrassed that as the youngest, he was the one to agree without consulting Yuuto and Hibiki.

The blond thought for a moment before stating, "If Reborn is only saying for us to keep doing what we've been doing, could that mean we've unknowingly made contact with the mafia in one way or another before this? Or does he..." Yuuto narrowed his eyes for a split second before smiling as usual, "Well never mind that, I'm sure we'll be fine! We know how to defend ourselves after all!"

Hibiki smiled, "Nii-chan's right! We can take care of ourselves, so we can take care of Tsuna too. Besides, we could wear things to cover ourselves, so our fans and friends are out of harm."

The youngest Vermillion nodded. His brothers were always so calm and strong most of the time, while he was the most short tempered of the three. "Nii-san, Aniki. Let's have band practice, I came up with a new song."

The middle brother cheered, "That's great, Minoru! I can't wait to hear it!"

* * *

"Alright, I think I'll call this song Turn My Fate." Minoru said as he set up his microphone while Yuuto took place at the drums with Hibiki being the guitarist, as per their youngest brothers request.

It was a personal rule that whoever came up with a new song had control of the setup. It helped to keep the songs at its best and according to whichever brother's expectations.

_Started out like any other day, didn't think that the path I took was gonna change_

_That storm had hit with me with a crash, and now I'll hide under the shade~_

_I'll watch the raindrops and enjoy the view_

_Waiting for things to cool down, and walk my own way_

_Didn't think an obstacle would suddenly appear, something so unexpected~_

_Wasn't what I wanted to face, hoped to avoid it, but there's no shortcut in life_

_No way to get around it, but I won't let it turn my fate!_

_I'll still keep going_

_fighting on with all my strength_

_Reach where I want to be~_

_Things will go my way!_

_And that road block won't stop me!_

_Just try it, nothing will turn my fate_

_It belongs to me!_

Sighing, Minoru felt much better while his older brother hugged him, "You were great, Minoru! Your songs always fit you."

"Avarice-san will be happy that we have a new single. He'll enjoy the money." Yuuto smiled, bringing up their manager, knowing that the man would love the profit. "Did you let all your anger at Reborn out?"

"For the most part." The youngest stated, knowing that now that his brothers had finished hearing the song, they'd have to practice, then record the final product. This always took a while, at least about a week before Yuuto would go to Tokyo to send it in.

At least Minoru had an excuse not to pay attention to that hitman that got his family involved in such a mess.

* * *

One week later

"It's a good think Nii-chan made sure to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for us or else I'd have to cook." Hibiki said happily as the two younger brothers ate together with Yuuto gone.

"You'd make Aniki go into a rage if you burned down the kitchen." Minoru replied.

The oldest Vermillion had already left earlier in the morning to go deliver their new single, leaving Hibiki in charge. Of course he took precautions and spent the whole day before preparing enough food for themselves and Hibari to last until he came back. The two were responsible anyway, so there would be no damages, intentional ones at least.

With the two finishing their meals and locking the house, the brothers walked to school until they had to go different directions, "Call me for anything, okay Minoru?"

The red eyed sibling nodded, "Yes Nii-san."

* * *

"Vermillion-san, first year Takeshi Yamamoto is attempting to commit suicide at the roof with the weakest fences!" One of the lower ranked Disciplinary Committee members alerted as soon as Minoru had started his patrol.

"Take all the gymnastics, karate, wrestling, and whatever else mats that you can and surround the diameter of where Yamamoto was last seen standing, I'll be there shortly." The Disciplinary member ran off to do as ordered as he texted Hibari of the news.

_"Hn. Let the weak willed herbivore die."_

Minoru twitched as he sent back, "How can you say that?!"

_"His blood stain isn't my concern."_

"How about his blood staining Namimori's reputation?" The youngest Vermillion texted back with a smirk. He knew he would win with that.

In a quiet minute, he recieved the text. _"Scavenger, I order you to stop that herbivore."_

"That's what I thought." Minoru both texted and said aloud before running to stop a certain irrational baseball obsessed boy.

* * *

_"It looks like Tsuna's trying to convince Yamamoto not to jump."_ Minoru thought as he looked up to see the baseball boy turned around to listen to what the doe eyed boy had to say. According to what he could gather, Yamamoto broke his arm from overexerting himself at baseball practice, and was devestated. It was understandable that he would be upset, but this was a little over the top. _"I guess I better add my two cents. I just hope I won't have to deal with the aftermath." _

Grabbing the megaphone Minoru had made one of the members get for him and yelled into it, "Takeshi Yamamoto, you are acting like one of the biggest fools alive!"

Even from the height, he could see the first year look down to see his sempai, "Minoru-sempai?"

"What are you thinking, trying to do something like this?! Wanting to die over a broken arm?! You didn't lose that arm, so it'll heal! But what about if you do this! There's no rewind button to undo anything! No waiting for you to come back!"

"Why would you say such cruel things, sempai?! Are you just like everyone else?!" Yamamoto yelled angrily from above. "Just saying things from a distance, but not doing anything!"

"I'm saying what needs to be hammered into that thick skull!" The second year replied, just as upset. "Those guys on the roof, and the people on your team are selfish for pushing you so hard, but what about the people that have supported you, like your family?! And your friends that admire you for being you?! Are Tsuna, Gokudera and I not good enough to be your friends?!"

"Sempai..." The mutter was barely heard as Minoru watched the first year glance back at Tsuna. "Then why are you down there?"

Minoru's smirk couldn't be seen behind the megaphone as he replied, "Because if you try something stupid, I'll be the one down here to catch you. Even if I break _my_ arm as the result." That really meant something as a mangaka, but it's not like he would ever willing admit something like that.

Yamamoto seemed to be swayed, but the youngest Vermillion could see Tsuna trying to run off, probably due to embarrassment, and the injured first year grabbed the smaller brunette to stop him and pull him over, but the fence gave way and they both fell.

Minoru felt dread as he watched Tsuna franticallly try to save both himself and Yamamoto, but nothing worked even when Reborn shot the now half naked boy to save Yamamoto with his dying will. The most he could do was cover the larger boys body and be the one to take the brunt of impact. _"I can't believe I'm doing this, but Reborn do something!"_ Minoru hoped as he didn't take his eyes of the falling two.

Miraculously, as though the Hitman had heard him, there was another shot to Tsuna's head, but this one was odd as a strand of his hair grew into a giant spring.

However strange it was, it helped as the two bounced of the mats and collided into the red eyed second year.

"Ow... Are you okay, Yamamoto-kun?" The doe eyed brunette asked after he had his barings together.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Tsuna." The taller boy nodded, "What you said to me up there and what Minoru-sempai said down here really opened my eyes. I can't thank you enough."

Tsuna was his hands frantically, "N-no! It was nothing! I'm sure you would've done the same if the situation was reverse!" He paused when he remembered, "Come to think of it, where is Minoru-sempai?"

The two first years felt something under them shift, and looked down to see their less than happy upperclassman, "I'm happy that you two are bonding while you crush the life out of me, but... CAN YOU GET OFF?!"

"S-sorry, Minoru-sempai!" Tsuna yelped as he quickly got up with Yamamoto doing the same as he sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, Minoru-sempai!"

Getting up, Minoru groaned as he stretched and dusted the dirt off of himself, "I know I said I'd catch you down here, I didn't think you'd make me do it."

"Hahaha! Then I'll make it up to you by catching you and Tsuna next time! You two look light enough!"

The youngest Vermillion was red as he yelled, "Idiot! Don't say something like that to your sempai!"

"Uh oh. Let's run for it, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed as he tugged the smaller boy before they ran.

"Wha? Why me too?!"

"Get back here, Takeshi Yamamoto!" The yell only got the first years to run even faster away from the angry second year as he was not too far behind. "Don't think you'll get away!"

From above, Reborn was watching them with a smirk, "Yamamoto is now a part of the family. Who else will Tsuna gain? Hm... Minoru has been useful."

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 5! Couldn't really do much with this part originally focusing on just Tsuna and Yamamoto. **

**How'd you guys think of the song? I know it's short, but I trimmed it down so it wouldn't end up taking the majority of the chapter. As I said, the songs I write are 100% MINE! I take into a lot of consideration for the lyrics as I always have for my stories to stand out as my own. For any other songs I write, they may or may not be trimmed, depending on the entirety of the chapter.**

**Also, I gave the name for Yukino's manager. Can anyone figure out who he is?**

**Next chapter is when Bianchi and Lambo appear! How's it going to go with the addition of the Vermillion brothers?**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this story, so thanks for being patient! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, cover page, and any songs I write, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"My, it looks like they're having fun." Nana commented as she went back to chopping vegetables, "Boys are at their best when they're energetic."

Yuuto sweat dropped as he stirred and tasted the broth, "Whatever you say..."

The Vermillion's decided to come over and help out for dinner, and somehow Hibiki and Minoru ended going to help Tsuna with his schoolwork. Yuuto would've helped with English, but...

Flashback

"I hope we're not a bother, Nana." The eldest Vermillion said sheepishly as he and his brothers entered the Sawada home with the sweet woman at the door.

Nana smiled, "You and your brothers are always welcome! Tsu-kun is working on his homework in his room right now."

"We'll help out!" Hibiki commented, "I'm sure we can cover a lot of subjects!"

"It is such a joy that Tsu-kun has you three as friends."

The youngest brother nodded before the three went upstairs to Tsuna's room, "Thank you for the compliment."

"Ciaossu. Vermillion brothers." A familiar squeaky voice had the older brothers blinking as Minoru just scowled.

Yuuto, being the eldest and politest of the three, gave a small grin, "I've heard about you, Reborn. I'm Yuuto, it's nice to..." The smile turned into a gape of horror as he stared eye to eye with the creature on the hitman's fedora. "Re..."

"Nii-chan?" The blue eyed Vermillion tilted his head before looking over his brother's shoulder to see what had him spooked, and saw the chameleon. "Oh, what a cute chameleon!"

"Reptile!" The blonde shrieked as he bolted downstairs, "I'll help Nana with the cooking! Have fun with your studies!" Yuuto yelled from below.

Tsuna was stunned at the usually calm blonde's frantic reaction. "What just happened?"

"Aniki is afraid of reptiles." The youngest sibling sighed, "I don't know why because he doesn't like talking about it, but Nii-chan loves them."

That was definitely proven as Hibiki beamed at the sight of the chameleon, but kept his distance as not to be rude. Reborn smirked at the new information as he let the chameleon crawl onto his hand as he extended it out to the middle sibling, "His name is Leon."

"What a great name." Hibiki grinned as he watched Leon climb up his arm and onto shoulder before heading to his other arm as the blue eyed Vermillion bridged his hand to let the chameleon go back to his perch on the hitman's hat. "You're a little nicer than I thought you would be, Reborn. Despite being a sadistic hitman that likes shooting Tsuna in the head with fire bullets. Well Tsuna, Minoru and I will help you with your homework too. I hope your tutor doesn't mind?"

"Not at all." Reborn smirked while Minoru frowned.

The brunette just gave a shaky grin, nervous as his friends were going to experience just how cruel Reborn was.

* * *

As the smoke cleared from the room after the explosion, thanks to Hibiki opening the window, Tsuna yelled, "Hey Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrong?!"

"This is the way I do it." Reborn answered as the fake baby wore a construction uniform as he, Leon, Minoru, and Hibiki wore hard hats as they sat from behind the detonators with the three humans holding different subject books. The two younger Vermillion's sighed, their younger friend had made quite a few mistakes with the questions, and it seemed that Reborn wasn't the type to be patient like they had been whenever they helped Tsuna.

"This can't be right." The brunette uttered with the two ravenettes agreeing.

"It's good that you were able to get subordinates. That's not bad for a Boss. Keep working harder." The hitman said as a form of encouragement.

Tsuna glanced at Minoru and Hibiki before asking, "By subordinates, you mean Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Minoru-san, Hibiki-san, and Yuuto-san? They're just my classmates and friends. I don't need subordinates and I'm not going to become some Mafia Boss!"

Hibiki just smiled as Reborn flipped through the pages of his math book, "It's a little too late to refuse, Tsuna."

Minoru just stared out the window, "Why is there a cow baby with weapons in the tree?"

"Huh?" That made Tsuna to look, and indeed, there was a grinning green eyed child with a huge afro, wearing a cow patterned jumper, carrying quite a handful of artillery. Tsuna tried to notify Reborn, but was ignored as Hibiki joined in as he too stared at the under average sight.

"Die, Reborn." The boy smirked as he held out his gun, but the tree branch broke from no longer being able to hold the weight, and the boy fell with a crash as the three watching upstairs winced.

"Maybe one of us should check if he's okay?" The blue eyed Vermillion suggested as they could see the boy from below muttering something as he tried his hardest not to cry.

"Get back to work." Reborn coldly ordered as they reluctantly yet hastily went back to their places.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs

"Reborn-kun! Let's play!" A little boy's voice called out as Nana and Yuuto heard the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, Yuuto-kun." Nana said cheerfully as she went to the door and opened it, to see no one. "Yes, who is it? Huh? No one's here..."

As the blond turned around to get some bowls, he noticed a little boy with an afro dressed as a cow run right past and presumably toward Tsuna's room. "Well, that's not a normal sight to see." Yuuto blinked before giving a small smile, "Maybe he would like a snack when he comes down."

* * *

Back upstairs

"Answer the question, Dame-Tsuna." The hitman tutor asked as he ignored the loud toddler that entered the room.

"Reborn! It is I, Lambo-san! Long time no see!" The little boy, the same one from outside exclaimed, with said person Lambo was speaking to ignoring him.

The cow suit wearing boy looked sad and shocked at being ignored, but quickly got over that as he angrily charged, "Hey, don't ignore me!" Lambo proclaimed as he trotted closer to the hitman only to be swatted away like a bug and slammed into the wall.

"That was mean, Reborn." Hibiki frowned as the five year old slid down the wall and tried his best not to cry.

"To-ler-ate... To-ler-ate..."

Reborn just paid no mind as though Lambo wasn't even there.

Minoru scowled as he turned to watch Lambo sniffle as he tried to act tough as he introduced himself, "I, Lambo Bovino, five year old hitman from in Bovino Family in Italy, with my favorite foods being grape and candy, tripped! That's right, I, Reborn's sworn rival, tripped!" However, before either of the Vermillion brothers could do anything, the boy smirked before pulling out a pink grenade from his afro and hurling it towards Reborn.

The fedora wearing hitman easily swatted the grenade away and back towards the sender and having both flying out the window, exploding as it hit Lambo with Minoru and Hibiki wincing at how painful that must've felt. This time though, Lambo really did cry as he ran out of the room.

"You really didn't need to go that far. You know him, right?" Tsuna said as he didn't expect that his tutor would act like that to someone he knew, even if Reborn really didn't treat him any better.

"You really didn't need to go overboard, Reborn." Hibiki agreed with Minoru nodding, even though Lambo was the one that threw the grenade first, he knew that the cow suit wearing boy only wanted some attention.

"I don't know him." The hitman tutor stated, making the three pause. "Anyway, the Bovino family is a small to medium sized Mafia. I can't be bothered with lower rank people."

The youngest Vermillion's eye twitched at the last comment, "What does that say about us then?"

* * *

Back downstairs

Yuuto went outside to check on the explosion from a few seconds ago, and to his surprise, he found the boy from earlier. He was fairly bruised, but all things considered, he was in good condition. "So you were the cause of the explosion. At least you're not hurt, little guy." The blond said kindly as he picked up the boy.

"Lambo-san is tougher than he looks!" The boy, apparently named Lambo declared, although it wasn't very believing with snot coming out his nose as he still let out tears.

The blond chuckled, "I'm sure you are, Lambo. Now let's wipe your face, I'll give you one of the grape jellies I made as a snack."

Lambo perked up instantly as he practically bounced in Yuuto's arms, "Yay! Candy!"

"Ne, ne... What's your name? My name's Lambo-san!" The five year old energetically asked through his mouthful of grape gelatin.

The oldest Vermillion gave a kind smile as he always did, "It's Yuuto Vermillion, why do you ask?"

"Because Yuuto-nee is now my subordinate! I like you and you'll work good under me!"

The proclamation had Yuuto blinking and Nana, who was quietly listening in, giggling; not only had he been mistaken for female, but Lambo was apparently also part of the mafia. "I'm sorry, Lambo, but I'm working with Tsuna through Reborn with my brothers. By the way, I'm male."

"Yuuto-nee is Yuuto-nee!" Lambo declared, clearly not going give up on the blonde's new title. "You'll be my subordinate because I'm here to kill Reborn!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Lambo? You'll get really hurt." The oldest Vermillion asked in concern, he'd never been a fan of children getting hurt, even if they were in the mafia.

"Lambo-san is really strong, so I'll beat him and get him back for ignoring me!"

Yuuto just sighed at the determination that he knew wouldn't be swayed any time soon before smiling and patting the boy on the head, "Do your best then, Lambo. Just be careful, okay? I'll help if you need it."

Lambo was in utter joy at the words as he beamed, "Un!"

* * *

Later into the evening

"We'll be going now, sorry we couldn't stay." Yuuto smiled to the Sawada household and Reborn. Lambo had run off ahead to the Vermillion home; the boy had insisted on staying there for the night since the blond was now his "servant" as he'd like to call.

Nana gave a smile of her own, "Oh no, thank you for helping out like always, Yuuto-kun! Just enjoy some of the dinner we made here that I packed for you three. You won't have to worry about making more at home."

"Thanks a bunch, Nana-san!" Hibiki grinned, "See you, Tsuna, Reborn! Don't be afraid to call us for anything!"

Minoru just politely bowed as he glared at Reborn for a moment before the Vermillion brothers headed home. Without noticing the pink haired woman that was standing in front of Tsuna's house, the youngest Vermillion accidentally bumped into her. "Sorry."

The older brothers paused and turned around as the woman had a strange glint in her green eyes as she pulled out what looked like a plate piled with purple worms and bugs before hurling it at Minoru. "Romeo... Die!"

Yuuto quickly took action, standing in front of Hibiki who was guarding Minoru, and cutting the plate and its contents cleanly in half with a flick of his wrist to the surprise of the pinkette. "I'm sorry miss, but please desist from harming my little brother, Minoru. I believe you mistook him for someone else." What could be seen in the blonde's hand was a black bladed tessen with the only design on it being a single large white stargazer lily in the center.

The woman, upon closer inspection, didn't seem much older than Hibiki, seemed to have snapped out her trance. "Oh, I apologize. Your brother just reminded me of someone I once knew for a moment." Narrowing her eyes on the wary red eyed Vermillion, "But now that I look carefully, they look nothing alike."

The oldest Vermillion gave a smile that didn't meet his eyes before he covered the lower half of his face with his tessen, "As long as no one's hurt there is no harm done. I hope such a misunderstanding doesn't happen again."

The pink haired teen shivered along with the two younger Vermillion brothers at the subtly placed threat. Yuuto was hardly ever considered a scary person, but when one did something he seriously didn't approve of, he was merciless.

As fast as the atmosphere Yuuto created appeared, it was was gone in an instant as he closed his weapon and tucked in back into his sleeve before giving his kind smile, "In any case, it's getting late, let's go Hibiki, Minoru. We can't keep Kyoya waiting. See you around, miss."

The Vermillion brother went on their way, passing the pinkette who stared wide eyed at the three as she muttered, "Who are they?"

However, the spectator in Tsuna's room, Reborn, smirked as he viewed the entire thing. "Yuuto Vermillion... You hide yourself well despite standing out so much. These three brothers are certainly going useful in the future."

* * *

The next morning with Yuuto

After Minoru and Hibiki had left, the oldest Vermillion thought he might as well walk and pay Nana a visit and get to know Reborn a little more, so long as he didn't have to see that chameleon. "What's that smell?" Yuuto asked as he paused to see a spilled can of soda with a young twitching crow nearby.

He ran and picked up the bird as he lightly checked if it was still breathing, and was relieved that it was. _"How in the world this crow get hurt? Never mind that, I better head to the vet! Sorry Nana, the injured comes first."_ Carefully cradling the crow in his arms, he made a dash to the animal hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nami-chuu

"Where did that kid go?" Minoru muttered as he looked around as he walked through the halls, ignoring how some backed away from him. Unknowing, Lambo had followed him to school, and when he did notice, the boy ran off somewhere.

"Is that your little brother?" The red eyed Disciplinary member paused as he heard Tsuna's classmate say and went closer to see Lambo clinging to Tsuna's leg as he cried and refused to let go.

Before Minoru could do anything, however, Hibari appeared. _"He must be upset with the crowding. I better get Lambo before- Tsuna, get back here! I need to get that kid that followed me to school!"_ The youngest Vermillion didn't feel his neighbor's eyes trail after him as he ran after Tsuna with Gokudera right in front of him.

Getting outside, he caught up with the three and spotted Lambo crying. Minoru sighed, "Lambo, you shouldn't run off if you're going to get lost. You shouldn't have followed me to school either."

"Minoru-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise while the cow suit wearing boy ran to cling onto the ravenette's leg. "You brought Lambo here?!"

"It wasn't my intention. Aniki let Lambo stay over last night; I didn't think he would follow one of us to school. Sorry for the trouble, Tsuna."

"You'd better apologize to Juudaime for bringing this hassle!" Gokudera yelled with Minoru ignoring him and patting Lambo's head to get him to stop crying. "Don't ignore me!"

Suddenly, the drinking fountain split open to let out Reborn sitting in a chair as he stated, "Classes are about to start soon, Tsuna. Hurry up and get back to class."

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Tsuna yelled, voicing out his and Minoru's exact thought.

"My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway."

"Don't just randomly do that!"

"I'll have to fix it when Hibari finds out!" The two snapped at the same time at the hitman tutor before Lambo climbed up Minoru before leaping onto Tsuna's head.

"Gyahaha! You fell for it, Reborn! Everything up until now was staged to get you to come!"

"Uh, you were crying for real..." Tsuna commented with Lambo paused for a brief moment before he leapt off and pulled out a green bazooka from his afro.

"Brace yourself, Reborn!"

The brunette was surprised and gave a shriek while Gokudera pulled out his dynamites as he stood guard in front of Tsuna and Reborn. "Stand back. I'll handle this, Juudaime."

Minoru twitched as he saw the dynamite get lit and thrown at Lambo before they exploded. _"How am I going to explain this to Aniki?"_

To his relief, the toddler was fine, but now he was crying once again. "He's... so weak." Gokudera commented.

The youngest Vermillion ignored the comment as he went to Lambo, but was surprised as he pulled out a large purple bazooka before he climbed inside of it and pulled the trigger with the string attached, causing an explosion of pink smoke. Minoru, being in closer range, had to close his eyes as he coughed from the smoke until it thinned to reveal a teen that stood a good six centimeters taller than Minoru that wore a black jacket with cow printed cuffs and collar with nothing underneath.

"Ah, geez." The teen said in low lazy voice as he only had one eye open as he kept the other closed. "Nice to see you again, young Vongola the 10th." He greeted. "Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self."

As Gokudera tried to remember why he found the teen's face familiar, Minoru asked as he pulled out his kusari-gami. "Who are you?"

The teen paid no mind as he turned his neck and smiled, "Ah, 10 years younger Mino-chan! You're as cute as your future self. And I don't have to worry about _him _appearing every time I say it here."

"What?"

"This is the Lambo, who was once a crybaby." The apparently 15 year old Lambo greeted.

"Wh-what?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock as the youngest Vermillion nearly lost his grip on his weapon.

Reborn seemed to understand what was going on. "I see, the 10 year bazooka."

"What is that?" The future Mafia boss asked while Minoru was backing away from the person that was apparently Lambo from the future as he explained that the 10 year bazooka- the thing that toddler Lambo climbed into- allowed the person his to be switched by themselves from 10 years into the future for five minutes.

Lambo then proved that he hadn't changed all too much as he tried to attack Reborn after he was ignored, only to be hit by Leon who turned into a cane. The end result was the 15 year old running off as he cried with a lump on his head.

Minoru felt a headache coming as he turned to the first years before going after Lambo, "Ten years from the future or not, I'll have to deal with him... Get to class before Hibari spots you two."

* * *

"There you are." The red eyed second year stated as he found Lambo huddled in a corner as he cried. "I haven't known you for long, but I would've that you'd outgrow your crying."

"Mino-chan..." The ten years later teen sniffled as he turned around.

"Don't call me Mino-chan." Minoru stated as he pulled out some salve. "Now stay down so I do something about the lump on your head."

Lambo chuckled, but did as he was told, "Mino-chan is such a tsundere-ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" He pleaded in the last part as Minoru pressed on the lump for the comment.

"Watch what you say, I'm not as nice as Aniki or Nii-san." The youngest Vermillion voiced in his ever cold manner. "Lambo, what is the future like? How is my future self?" He asked in faint concern. Was the decisions he'd made so been the right ones? Did he end up regretting anything?

Minoru didn't expect for Lambo to pat him on the head, "Everything goes well, Mino-chan. Everyone's happy." Before the red eyed teen could ask, time ran out as another explosion occurred and reveal the present toddler Lambo, who was happily eating grape candy.

Minoru blinked before asking as he carried the boy, "Where in the world did you get that candy from?"

"Lambo-san got it from a nice man with big spiky brown hair and a pretty lady with blond hair!"

The youngest Vermillion sighed, "This is going to be a long day. What am I supposed to do with you during class and patrols?"

* * *

Lunch was a bit of a disaster as Tsuna's bento had been replaced with poisonous food and the cause of it was the same girl that tried to attack Minoru last night. Upon Gokudera's sick reaction to the sight of her as he uttered "Aneki...", it was clear that they were brother and sister. Apparently, the girl whose name was Bianchi, held a crush towards Reborn and viewed Tsuna as an obstruction to their love, and believed that if Tsuna were to di-have an accident, they would be together again.

Minoru merely shuddered while Yamamoto still ate, "Women are frightening creatures." He muttered under his breath.

"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty." The baseball enthusiast commented before the three turned to Gokudera, who was curled up as he clenched his stomach.

After the three got the silverette to the nurses room, with Yamamoto leaving to find the nurse, Tsuna asked, "Reborn, what's all this about Gokudera-kun's sister, and what's with the food?"

"I'd also like to know why she tried to attack me last night." Minoru added.

"Eh?! She tried to attack you?!" The brunette shrieked in concern for his friend.

"Aniki took care of it." The youngest Vermillion waved off before Reborn started to explain.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free hitman. Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison."

"Another weirdo showed up!" Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed his head.

_"Poisoned food? It looks a little too obvious though, not to mention Aniki would be appalled at the sight of such a notion."_

"She's also my lover." The hitman mentioned.

Gokudera also explained that he was traumatized from his sister's cooking from a young age since he had to continuously eat it, and the mere sight of his sister's face gives him a stomachache.

During Minoru's patrol to escape the girls in his class trying to give him the cakes they made, he spotted Bianchi hiding as she watched the first years, but he quickly spotted something wrong as Kyoko's cake was purple and it had worms and bugs sticking out, but it seemed that no one but Tsuna and himself noticed. "What are you trying to do?" He coldly asked as he stood behind her.

"You?! I see, you are Tsuna's friend, but I can tell that he loves that girl. If he truly loves her, then he is willing to die for her."

"You are a twisted girl." The youngest Vermillion commented as the he couldn't do much more than watch as Tsuna smacked the cakes out of Kyoko's hands before Reborn shot him twice, one with a red flame to the head, and the other with a purple flame to the stomach. To Bianchi and Minoru's surprise, the first year devoured the poisoned cake.

"Impossible." The Poison Scorpion uttered before she ran off try something different.

Tsuna was soon rampage as he continued devouring all his classmates' cakes. Lambo had apparently wanted cake as well and was quite upset as he used the ten year bazooka. Bianchi arrived at that moment with a wedding style poisoned cake, but the sight of the ten years later Lambo had her slamming the cake into the teen's face. Apparently Lambo looked exactly like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend, Romeo, who broke up with each other due to an arguement.

"I think I'm just going to head home." Minoru muttered, deciding to leave Lambo in Tsuna's care.

* * *

Later in the Vermillion home

"I'm home, Ani-"

"I'm home, Nii-"

"Caw!" The two younger brothers paused as they stared at the crow that was in front of them.

"Oh, Hibiki, Minoru! Welcome home! I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our family!" Yuuto smiled as the young crow flew over to the perch on the blonde's shoulder. "This is Kuu! I found him hurt this morning, and I thought I would keep him. I expect that everyone treats each other nicely, okay?"

"Yes, Aniki/Nii-chan." The two said before they froze as the crow puffed up proudly as though he were better than them when Yuuto had his back turned. _"I hate that bird."_

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter six! Yuuto got some spotlight and we finally meet Lambo and Bianchi. He just showed that he's not only kind and caring, he's also pretty tough. Speaking of tough, I'll explain his weapon, the tessen. It is essentially a steel bladed fan that Yuuto used in this chapter to cut right through Bianchi's Poison Cooking; he uses the weapon in a variety of ways and he does have more than one pair.**

**As for Yuuto's fears of reptiles, I just think it'll be interesting with who I plan for his potential pairing to be with or someone else. Kuu will be an interesting addition since he is fairly young, and Japanese crows can get close to the size of an adult cat. That's pretty big compared to the ones here in the US.**

**As for tyl Lambo's mention of _"Him"_ to Minoru, I'm sure you know who I was implying!**

**As for Yuuto and Hibiki's pairings, please feel free to review and tell me who you think!**

**In the next chapter, I'll be skipping Haru's episode, since I can't do much with the addition of the Vermillion brothers, so go to the next one with the formal introduction of Kyoya Hibari! Let's see how that will go with Minoru there!**

**Till next time! Please review and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Being busy and sick was a pain, so thanks for being so patient! To make up for it, I have a little omake that I was just had to add for this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, cover page, and my songs. Not Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Kuu's really attached to you, Nii-chan." Hibiki commented as the brothers were doing their daily routine of having breakfast before heading off.

"He probably imprinted on Aniki." Minoru added.

Yuuto chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder to spot the crow happily eating his meal. "Kuu's young, although his reaction to Kyoya was something."

A few days ago, the brothers couldn't spend much time with Tsuna and the others as Hibiki had to go to a photo shoot while Yuuto and Minoru had to work on their projects, but Kyoya was fully capable and when he spotted the new addition to the Vermillion family, Kuu pecked his finger the first attempt when the prefect tried to pet him, but the crow quickly warmed up to Kyoya afterwards.

"Speaking of Hibari, don't you have that committee meeting with him this morning?" The middle brother asked.

Minoru nodded as he yawned, "Aikido club made me their president so they can stay on Kyoya's good side. I just want to sleep today." For the past couple days, he had to urgently finish his new chapters for his manga before the deadline, which meant little to no sleep, and at the moment, the youngest Vermillion had the bags under eyes to prove it.

As the red eyed sibling got up, the oldest optimistically suggested, "Maybe Kyoya will understand and let you get some rest?"

Minoru didn't quite understand what his brother meant by that, but nodded anyway as he left with Hibiki leaving not too long afterwards. "I better get going, Seiji said he found a new place for us to hide from the girls. Have fun with your internet friend, Nii-chan!"

"See you later, Hibiki!" Yuuto waved as he went to clean the dishes.

It wasn't surprising that the blond had internet friends with how much time he spent on the computer, but he had two internet friends that were the closest to him, BuckingBronco#10; a really nice guy that was a little shy but really meant well, and CrownedPrinceBel; a slightly narcissistic guy that loved to refer himself as a prince and give violent suggestions, but he could be caring and was fun to talk to. Of course, Yuuto's never got the chance to meet either of them in person, but he hopes that he gets to one day.

* * *

Meanwhile with Minoru

The youngest Vermillion was trying hard not to fall asleep from all the talking during the committee meeting as he stood about a meter away from Hibari, wearing the Disciplinary Committee armband as ordered. "A Scavenger should stay close to a carnivore if it wants to be fed." Were Hibari's only words of explanation, but Minoru didn't complain much if it meant he didn't get too much attention for yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Why is the Aikido club getting a larger budget?! The Kyudo club should be getting money to get new target boards and bows! Who is the captain?!" A girl, the captain of the Kyudo club screeched as she slammed her fists on the table as she scanned the room to figure out who it was.

The sports committee only allowed more than one representatives attend the meeting when one of the clubs opposed another club, letting the matter be settled by the student body president.

"That would be me." Eyes quickly went on the Vermillion as he finally spoke for the first time during the whole meeting.

The Kyudo club captain certainly didn't hide her wandering eyes before she spotted the ever familiar armband. "So you think you can give your club special treatment just because you're in the Disciplinary Committee! Other clubs need the money as well and we're using fair methods!"

"So are we. The budget for our club has grown from our members willing to donate money into the club." Minoru replied calmly, "From what I've seen, Aikido has kept their needs to a minimum, but now they need to restock."

"On what exactly?!"

The red eyed Vermillion went out the room for a second and dragged in the tattered remains of one of the mats that served to protect both the wall and student. He would have carried it in, but he was simply too tired to bother. "As you can see, it is either we restock on mats, or prepare for many repairs to the club's walls."

Before the Aikido club captain could protest, the student committee head called, "Alright. Because the Aikido club is still fending by their members, there is no objections to the raised budget."

Minoru smirked at the victory while the Kyudo captain glared at him as he pulled the mat back outside and returned to Hibari's side as they started handing out printouts with the head prefect giving him the paper, and accepting it with a nod of thanks.

"As it says on the printouts, those will be the assigned rooms for the second semester committees." the student council president stated as everyone save Hibari looked over where the rooms would be.

"Hey, what's up with this?" A girl commented as she spotted something. "There's a committee using the reception room. That's so unfair. Which one is it?"

The youngest Vermillion gave her a glance before yawning. It looked like she didn't know all too much yet.

"That's the Disciplinary Committee." The boy sitting next to whispered before everyone focused on Hibari and Minoru with their armbands stating just what committee they were in.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hibari asked in a cold manner while the third-in-command just stared at the girl to see if she would do anything.

It seemed the sight was quite intimidating as the girl quickly stood and bowed to them, "No, I do not! I-I'm very sorry Hibari-san!"

Minoru could tell that his neighbor was content as he gave a minuscule smirk, "Then, you may proceed."

_"Just what you'd expect from Hibari, capable of intimidating others. You'd have to be idiots to go against him if you aren't tough enough."_ The red eyed Vermillion thought as he gave a yawn.

"But isn't it weird, using the reception room for the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"That's true! That's true!"

"That's totally true!"

"We're against the Disciplinary Committee getting special treatment!"

"Against it! Against it!"

"Totally against it!" The Tree Planting Committee, who happened to be going against the rules of only allowing one representative for the committee meeting yelled.

"These twigs are worse than Kuu's cawing..." Minoru growled lowly as he was really about to snap if they didn't stop whining, and with his sleep deprived mind, he was wondering if the crow would like to fly by and peck a few eyes out. _"It looks like there's a herd of idiots right in front of me."_

Hibari wasn't too pleased with the sight either. "What are you, the "good friends" committee? There should only be one representative for each committee."

The head of the Tree Planting Committee didn't see the thinly veiled annoyance that the two Disciplinary Committee members felt from his committee's protests as he stated with certainty. "The Tree Planting Committee is different."

"Yeah, yeah. We have to deal with issues such as global warming."

"We're very conscious, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really?" Hibari uttered as Minoru scoffed, having enough of having to put up with them quietly.

"When you do more than sit around and complain, then feel special all you like. Until then, know your place and follow the rules or I'll take you down."

On cue, the other Disciplinary Committee members came in as they dragged each and every member of the Tree Planting Committee out. "If you don't want this to happen again, don't crowd like the sheep you are." The red eyed Vermillion voiced in a chilling manner as he and Hibari watched the other Disciplinary Committee members beat the trouble makers to a pulp down below.

"Just a crowd of weaklings." The head prefect scoffed as he yawned.

"What a waste of time." Minoru added as he yawned as well before glaring at an ever familiar glint of binoculars that were pointed at Hibari.

"Scavenger, come."

The youngest Vermillion turned to his neighbor before glancing back to see Reborn was gone. As he followed Hibari, he answered the silent question. "Something strong will try to pick a fight."

That had Hibari smirking before he went on ahead, probably to find whoever could pose a challenge, "Good Scavenger. Nap in the reception room until I return."

"I feel like Hibari thinks of me as a pet..." Minoru muttered as he did as he was told. _"At least that means I can sleep."_

* * *

Lunch

When Tsuna and the others opened the door to the reception room to give Tsuna a place to rest, they didn't expect to see Minoru in there as well, sleeping soundly, sitting in the couch as he leaned on his hand.

"What's Minoru-sempai doing here?" Yamamoto wondered curiously while Gokudera grunted.

"Who cares, just move so Juudaime can rest!"

"Oh right."

"Mmghmmgh! Mmmgh mgh mmmgh!" As Yamamoto and Gokudera were setting down Tsuna, Minoru had awoken, and Reborn-being the sadist he is- took the second year's kusari-gami and threw it to embed itself into the wall before taping him to the chair and binding his mouth. What annoyed the youngest Vermillion the most was the fact that the first years weren't even noticing.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this."

Minoru growled as Reborn sat in his lap and commented, "The reception room isn't used much. The furniture is nice and and so is the view. It's also a convenient location."

"What about it?" The baseball enthusiast asked.

"This is going to be the family's secret headquarters."

While Yamamoto and Gokudera thought it was a good idea, the youngest Vermillion struggled even more, knowing that these two and also Tsuna wouldn't be able to do anything if Hibari found out that someone trespassed let alone made the room that was as good as his their secret head quarters. _"Don't listen to that fake baby! He's making you into Hibari-bait!"_ He tried to yelled, but everything came out as muffled grunts.

Unfortunately all Minoru's struggling got him was falling over with the chair as the thud alerted the other Disciplinary Committee members that Hibari had probably kept around the area. "What is going on here?!" One of them yelled as they caught the sight of their superior that had been resting bound to a chair and struggling to get loose with his weapon thrown into the wall.

"Vermillion-san!"

"Who let you guys in here?"

Rather than helping out Minoru, they spotted Tsuna was still asleep. "Who is this?" One questioned as he kicked Tsuna's couch, upsetting Gokudera quite a bit as he went up to them.

"I don't care that you're Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust."

Needless to say, the silverette quickly got into a fight with them as Yamamoto joined in as well. "Well, well. It can't be helped."

_"I'm not surprised that those two are winning, but they need to get out of here. It's all Reborn's fault."_ The youngest squirmed as he tried to glare at Reborn, who was sitting in the other couch, making coffee nonchalantly.

"Are you done? I made some coffee."

As the two first years were busy talking, Minoru froze when his neighbor stood at the door. "What useless guard dogs." Hibari remarked to his fallen subordinates as he eyed those in his room. "Who are you?"

Gokudera brazenly went up to the head prefect, "Just now this place has become the headquarters for the Vongola family."

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?"

As the red eyed second year gave a muffled protest for the bomber to stop, Hibari's eyes went on him for a moment, giving him the silent statement, "Stay, Scavenger." Minoru could tell that his neighbor didn't like this situation any more than he did, but Hibari had been itching for a fight today along with a glint of irritation that grew for some reason, so there was no telling what he would do. _"Just don't go too far, Hibari. Whether I like it or not, they're still my friends."_

Gokudera was oblivious to the silent conversation, but he quickly moved back when Hibari dislodged the handle of his mug with his tonfa. "What the hell is this guy?" He muttered as he readied to pull out his dynamites.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around. If you come into my sight, I'll bite you to death." The head prefect stated before he charged and easily took down the bomber, who had no chance to fight back with his lit dynamite that fell near the bound Minoru and nonchalantly cooking Reborn. "One."

The youngest Vermillion struggled and panicked at the fact that the sticks of death were right next to his face, but slumped in relief when the hitman had Leon turn into a water gun and douse the wicks. He did however, sputter when Reborn sprayed him in the face with a smirk. "Be a good boy and behave."

_"I don't want to hear that from you, you trouble making imp." _Minoru thought with a growl and only growled more when Reborn sprayed him again as if he'd heard the thoughts.

Yamamoto's fight lasted a little longer, thanks to the baseball enthusiast's evasive maneuvers, but it was over with Hibari landing a strong kick to the stomach, sending Yamamoto back to the couch and slip into unconsciousness along with Gokudera. "Two. Is it over?"

Tsuna chose a bad time to wake up and notify that he was also in the room as he took in the situation. "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun too?! Minoru-san?! Why? What happened?"

"So there was another one." The comment had the brunette in a hurry to try to get his friends out after he glanced at Disciplinary Committee head. "They won't wake up. I hit them to make sure of that."

Tsuna turned to Minoru, hoping to free him and get his help, but the closest he got was removing the tape on the second year's mouth, to which Minoru yelled, "Hibari, at least throw them out in the halls! They could get seriously hurt!"

The future mafia pivoted to where the youngest Vermillion was looking at to see Hibari preparing to toss the unconscious duo out the window. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up. They're in the way."

"H-Hey, wait a sec! You can't do that!" Tsuna frantically said as he looked back to his sempai, and with all the tape, he wouldn't be able to rip through it fast enough to for Minoru to help. Even then, he didn't know if Minoru would be able to beat Hibari; and that isn't including the fact that he was Minoru's superior as well, meaning it could get his friend in trouble because of this. Reborn couldn't be much help either with his sudden disappearance as Tsuna stared at the back of the head prefect getting ready to throw his friends out the window.

"You can do it, Tsuna." The cold yet kind voice of the bound Vermillion made the first year turn to him. "You may not have physical strength, but you are strong too. You just have to put your heart in believing it."

"Minoru-sempai..." The brunette uttered in awe as he gulped when he noticed that Hibari had glanced back at them from the corner of his eye, but resolved himself as he ran to stand not far from Hibari yelled. "Stop it!"

"If you can, do it." The head prefect merely stated, intrigued in whether or not the herbivore that was apparently a friend of his neighbor's had the strength to back up his words.

From underneath the couch cushion, Reborn appeared with Leon transformed into the hand gun and announced before he shot the red fire bullet at Tsuna's, "Do it with your dying will."

Hibari obviously noticed as he sensed the change in the normally timid boy as he charged, clad in only his boxers, with Leon flying into his hand in the the form of a slipper, and slapped Hibari in the head with it as Tsuna yell, "Idiot!".

Minoru had to stifle a laugh. The youngest Vermillion had to admit that that sight was hilarious; who would ever believe that the ever fear-inducing Hibari was hit upside the head by the shy Tsuna? Though the moment instantly ended when the head prefect let go of Gokudera and Yamamoto, to which Tsuna instantly grabbing the back of his unconscious friends' shirts to keep them from falling.

Hibari smirked as the half naked first year was now defenseless, "Can I smash you up?" The youngest Vermillion widened his eyes as his neighbor began to charge with his tonfa raised.

Before he could get any closer, a coffee bean intercepted, making the head prefect turn to the source to see that it was Reborn who threw it. "That's enough."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now. Could you lie on your side and wait?" As Hibari went to attack Reborn, Minoru was slightly concerned; while his neighbor was strong enough to best him most of the time, the hitman was another story.

Proving as such, Reborn blocked the hit with a jutte, impressing Hibari quite a bit. "Wow, you're great." The head prefect noticed his bound neighbor snarling as he glared at the false infant and smirked as he pieced it together. "So you're the one worth fighting."

"You really are strong." Reborn commented.

"I really want to fight you."

"Save it for later." The hitman tutor stated as he pulled out a lit stick of dynamite.

Minoru squirmed harshly to get himself free to be of some aid to Hibari before the dynamite went off. Luckily, he managed to tear himself free and tackled his neighbor and himself as far from the dynamite as he could before it exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the red eyed Vermillion could see that Tsuna and the others were gone with the help of the distraction. _"Although I wish Reborn didn't do that. We're sturdy, but we don't have nine lives. I bet he did this to try to drag Hibari into joining Tsuna's family too. Oh right, Hibari!"_

Quickly turning back to Hibari, who was under him as a result of Minoru pushing the steel eyed teen, he asked. "Are you alright, Hibari?"

The head prefect stayed silent as he stared with wide eyes for a moment before roughly pushing the youngest Vermillion out of the way as he grunted, "Get spare clothes, Scavenger."

"Huh?" Minoru muttered confusedly before he looked down to see that a good majority of his clothes were torn from his escape form all the tape, along with redness here and there from possibly tearing a bit of skin from his haste. He was lucky that scraps of his pants were spared.

"I-I'll be right back!" The youngest Vermillion stammered, practically glowing red as he immediately got up and ran to get spare clothes, too embarrassed at the moment as Hibari had his back turned.

After Minoru was gone, the lower ranked Disciplinary members awoke to see their leader eyeing them from the corner of his eye as he stared out the window. "Clean up this mess."

"Ha-hai, Hibari-san!" The boys yelped as they heeded their order.

* * *

As Minoru and Hibari watched Tsuna and the others leave while the other Disciplinary members cleaned up, both watched Reborn; Minoru with ever hateful glares, and Hibari with eyes yearning to fight. "I want to meet him again." Hibari stated.

The red eyed Vermillion glanced at his neighbor for a second before scowling, "I don't."

* * *

Omake: Minoru's nap

When Minoru had gotten inside the reception room, he glanced between the chair or couch on which to sleep on. _"Hibari probably won't give me more than twenty minutes. Better take the chair."_

Not long after the youngest Vermillion had gotten comfortable and drifted off to sleep, Hibari quietly made his way into the reception room to spot his loyal Scavenger seemingly curled up in a peaceful slumber in his eyes.

The head prefect silently went closer to the sleeping second year and patted him on the head, like he would do to a small animal before heading out the door and ordering passing Disciplinary Members, "Stand guard and don't allow anyone in."

"What about Vermillion-san?"

"Let the Scavenger sleep, or I'll bite you to death."

The lower rank members flinched at their leader's promise of harm before they hastily stated, "Yes sir!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 7! Hopefully I did an okay job of showing Hibari/Minoru without it getting in the way of anything. These two are definitely not the best at showing their feelings, but actions speak louder than words sometimes.**

**As for Minoru being able to tackle Hibari down; Minoru is still taller than Hibari at the moment, and I doubt he expected Minoru to rip himself free so suddenly. I just couldn't resist adding the last part. The little omake had mostly Hibari's point of view, and was something I really wanted to write, but I was stuck between the Manga and Anime line and had to choose one side for the last half of the chapter.**

**On another note, Hibari now has interest in Reborn, much to Minoru's distaste, and the number one hitman isn't done with choosing people to join Tsuna's family. From Reborn's choices, you can't really blame Minoru too much for hating him.**

**As for Yuuto and Hibiki's pairings, please feel free to tell me who you should think they would be great with!**

**In the next chapter, I'll unfortunately be skipping the appearance of I-pin, and going on with the formal intro of Ryohei Sasagawa! Hibiki may get a chance to shine a little!**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Thanks for being so patient, I just couldn't pass up playing the Pokemon OR/AS special demo! It was a blast, and I'm pumped for November! In any case, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, cover pages, and songs I've written, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"How are things at home, Hibiki?" Seiji asked as the two were eating lunch on the staircase of an empty building.

"Not too different, Seiji. Yuuto's as happy as ever, especially since his online friend told him that he would be coming to Namimori next week; Minoru's having fun with his friends, though Tsuna's tutor gives him a hard time, and he says that the karate club has been picking fights with the boxing club that his friend's the president of, and Kuu's getting bigger." The blue eyed Vermillion replied before he sighed. "I really wish I wasn't left out so much, but I guess it can't be helped."

The brunette gave a comforting pat on Hibiki's back as he suggested, "Well why don't you pay Nami-chuu a visit? I'm sure the principal would give you permission. Besides, I heard the karate club has been trying to get permission too; both club presidents are brothers, if I remember right."

The shorter teen brightened before he frowned, "I don't know... Ooyama really tried to pressure me into joining his club, just so he could get a pretty female manager. I'd rather not spend more time than I have to with him."

"I'm sure you won't have to be anywhere near the karate club, Hibiki. You are going to be mostly seeing your brother and friends, right?" Seiji smiled, "I'll copy any notes that you'll need and give them to you after school."

Hibiki beamed as he put down his bento to tackle hug his purple eyed friend. "You're the best, Seiji!"

Said teen thankfully held up his bento to keep from spilling as he chuckled at his energetic friend's antics; it was just too bad that few bothered to go past his status. "Of course I am, now let's finish eating before class starts."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Next day with Minoru

"Vermillion, have you heard? I'll extremely try to get Sawada to join the boxing club!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically as Minoru sighed.

"I don't think he wants to join, Ryohei. Tsuna really isn't the athletic type." The youngest Vermillion stated as he mentally added in his head, _"Not counting whenever he gets shot with the dying will bullets."_

The boxing enthusiast blinked at his friend's statement, "Are you friends with Sawada?"

"I am, along with my brothers." Minoru nodded, but his eye twitched when he saw his friend grin widely.

"Then you'll extremely come and watch the match!"

The red eyed teen knew he wasn't getting out of this, especially with his friend's suggestion as he muttered quietly, "What about my patrol?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Hibiki

"You've got some nerve, wanting to go to Nami-chuu the same time as us, Vermillion." The high school karate club president scowled at the blue eyed Vermillion.

"It's not as though I will be in your way." Hibiki stated with a mental sigh. He had done nothing, but the karate club had not stopped pestering him the whole way to Nami-chuu and gaining access passes to the middle school. _"Where would Minoru and Tsuna be? Maybe the boxing club? Minoru did say his friend was the boxing club's captain, so he might be there."_ With that thought, the middle brother made his way to where he assumed the boxing club's gym would be.

It wasn't long before he'd made it to the boxing club's gym, and could see that there was no one in there. "Looks like there's still class..." Hibiki muttered.

"Ciaossu, Hibiki."

The squeaky voice of Reborn's caught the blue eyed teen by surprise as he jumped and turned his head to see the hitman tutor. "Oh, hey Reborn." Hibiki greeted happily.

"What are you doing here, Hibiki? You still have class."

"I'll be okay, Seiji is helping with notes, so I'll still be caught up." The model informed, "I thought I could stop by for a little bit."

Reborn rose an eyebrow at the mention of the name, "Seiji... A friend, perhaps?"

"He's a great friend! Seiji's really nice and supportive; I know I could count on him, just like my brothers and Tsuna." The blue eyed teen grinned.

"Is that so? Then he could be of use to Tsuna's family..."

Hibiki instantly frowned as his eyes gained an icy glint to them, "Harm my friends for your own gains, I'm going to destroy you." As quickly as the cold look appeared, Hibiki was back to his energetic self, "Well enough about me, are you here for something too? Is Tsuna going to get a new member to join the family?"

"Ryohei Sasagawa has potential." The false infant stated, tugging down his fedora. Compared to his rather temperamental younger brother, Hibiki was unpredictable, but his supportive and inviting nature could be useful in his duties. Nevertheless, the Vermillion brothers were something else. "Dame-Tsuna will be fighting him in a match."

"Oh? Minoru's friend? You really like making him mad, don't you Reborn." Hibiki commented, not noticing the smirk on the hitman's face. "Well, I'm sure Tsuna will do his best."

"I take it you have no objections?"

The middle Vermillion shook his head, "So long as it's a fair fight, there's no harm. I'll cheer for Tsuna all the way, though I wonder who Minoru would cheer for... In any case, I'll have to wait until lunch to go inside."

"That won't be necessary." Reborn smirked as Hibiki watched as Leon crawled onto his hand to turn into a green key, and unlocked the door.

The blue eyed teen blinked, "If you weren't a hitman, I'd take you for a pretty good thief. Does Leon turn into just about anything?"

"Leon is my partner. It is only natural that the number one hitman has a suitable partner." The hitman stated smugly as the chameleon gave a hint of a smile at the praise.

Hibiki looked between the two and grinned, "It really shows!" He thought over for a second before looking around and suggesting, "If you don't mind keeping me company to pass the time, may I ask a few things about this mafia business? Like those fire bullets you shoot at Tsuna that I've heard from Minoru about? You can ask a few questions about me too?"

"And not your brothers as well?"

"You'd have to talk to them yourself. I won't say anything that they probably don't want being told."

"Loyalty, a good trait." Reborn smirked. "Well what do you want to know?"

"Those fire bullets, Minoru said that usually they let out a red flame when you shoot Tsuna and the fire on his head is orange while he yells that he'd do something "with his dying will". What is that flame, exactly?"

The hitman smirked, it seemed that the youngest Vermillion was quite perceptive. "Those are dying will flames. When Tsuna is shot with the dying will bullet, he becomes determined to do what he regretted not doing, and does it as though he were to die."

Hibiki blinked at the vague response and asked, "How about the flames being in different colors? Like it being red, blue, and orange, according to Minoru? Do they have a certain meaning, and if so, does that mean Tsuna isn't the only one with flames?"

"I believe it is my turn to ask you something before I answer you." Reborn interrupted. It seems that Minoru wasn't the only perceptive one in the Vermillion family; it could be that the three were all keen of their situation. "I have seen your brother's weapons, Minoru with his kusari-gami, and Yuuto with his tessen. What is your's?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. Mine is a three-sectioned staff." The blue eyed teen smiled as he pulled out his weapon from where he hid it in his backpack. "I figured that you've already seen my brothers' weapons. You kept an eye on us when Bianchi first arrived to see Nii-chan's weapon, right?"

Reborn eyed the well used and cared for weapon before asking, "What about other weapons that you three are skilled at? I know you three are hiding much."

Hibiki pouted, "It's your turn to answer my question."

These two younger Vermillion really showed that they really won't be unnerved so easily. Questioning Yuuto would come later. "There are more than just the three flames that your brother saw, and Dame-Tsuna is still not ready to learn yet, but as you and your brothers won't frequently train with the rest, I will inform you now. Be sure to tell your brothers." The hitman tutor stated with a veiled threat of "or else".

"Sure thing, Reborn!" The blue eyed teen saluted happily.

"There are a vast number of flames, but for most, especially the Vongola, there are seven flames. First is the Storm Flame, or Tempesta, it is red in color and what is used for the dying will bullet; flames also have their own ability, and the Storm Flame's ability is Disintegration."

"As in breaking things apart?"

"Don't interrupt." The false infant reprimanded as he hit Hibiki with Leon, who turned into a paper fan. "As I was saying, yes, Disintegration makes it so that anything that touches the Flames to decay and break apart. Those with Storm Flames usually have a combustible personality."

"So that means Gokudera and Bianchi have storm flames?"

"That's right. Next is the Rain Flame, or Pioggia, a blue watery-like flame with the ability of Tranquility. Like its name, these flames weaken their target's strength and speed of movement. Holders of this flame usually has a laid back personality."

"Definitely Yamamoto."

"Next, the Sun Flames, or Sereno, has yellow flames with the ability of Activation. It improves the efficiency of any type of activity, as such it is often used to help in terms of healing. Those with this flame tend to be enthusiastic in one form or another."

"Then does that mean you have this flame?"

Reborn rose an eyebrow, "What makes you assume that?"

"Well, you're the number one hitman, so you're really enthusiastic about the mafia." Hibiki reasoned with a light tone as he added, "I think it suits you, though I wish you wouldn't be so tough on Tsuna."

The hitman tugged his fedora down at the praise before going back to his explanations. "The Lighting Flame is next. It has a green flames that flows similar to electricity. Its ability is Solidification, that increases the firmness of objects; this ability can be used defensively and offensively. Those with this flame tend to be slightly selfish."

The model chuckled, "I guess that would mean Lambo."

"The Cloud Flame, a purple flame that appears unstable, has the ability of Propagation. This allows it to increase and replicate anything, which can be useful. Those with these flames enjoy fighting."

"Hibari."

"Next is the Mist Flame, an opaque indigo flame with the ability of Construction. Very suitable for creating illusions that feel real to an extent, but is low offensive power. Those with this flame are often manipulative."

"I can think of one person that's manipulative..." Hibiki commented as he thought of his manager.

"Lastly is the Sky Flame, which your brother has seen enough times that Tsuna wields. Its ability is Harmony, calming all other Flames. This Flame is exceptionally rare, and there are two types of Sky Flames; there is the "soft" Flame, useful for hovering, and the "hard" Flame, befitting a burst of speed or use for raw power."

The high school student beamed, "That definitely fits Tsuna! I knew he was special!" He then paused before blinking, "But what about Nii-chan, Minoru, and I? From what I can tell, we don't fit any of the seven flames that you told me about."

"You'll figure it out eventually." Reborn stated with a smirk. _"These three potentially have Flames that haven't shown themselves since... Dame-Tsuna, you have just guaranteed that you could be a wonderful boss for the Vongola. Looks like I'll have to put more effort."_

"That's not fair, Reborn!" Hibiki pouted as he halfheartedly whined, he'd figured that he wouldn't get all the answers, but that didn't mean he couldn't complain a little.

"You didn't answer my question of you and your brothers specializing in other weapons." The hitman remarked.

"You'll figure it out eventually." The blue eyed Vermillion repeated, "You're the world's number one hitman, so I'm sure it'll be easy for you."

"Just go and make me an espresso."

* * *

Lunch

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hibiki asked as he saw Reborn now wearing boxing shorts with matching gloves along with an odd elephant head gear, a little gray beard on his chin, and Leon transformed into a little green elephant.

The hitman didn't bother to answer as the door opened to reveal Minoru and a guy with short silver hair, probably the boxing club captain that was the youngest Vermillion's friend.

"Huh? Why's the door open?"

"Did you forget to lock the door again?" Minoru asked blankly.

_"Looks like Minoru hasn't noticed me yet."_

"Pao~" Hibiki turned to Reborn with a raised brow, but that seemed to be enough to get the attention of the other two in the room.

"Master Pao Pao! Blue Vermillion is here too!" Ryohei exclaimed excitedly.

The youngest sibling asked his brother respectfully while scowling at the disguised Reborn. "Nii-san, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd pay a quick visit!" Hibiki simpered, "I'll be here until lunch is over, so it might be nice to see Tsuna and Ryohei's match." He turned to the other person in the room, "You're Ryohei Sasagawa, right? I'm Minoru's big brother, Hibiki. He's told me good things about you."

"Ooh! You're extremely nice, Blue Vermillion!" Ryohei yelled enthusiastically.

"Just call me Hibiki."

"Nii-san, you can't mean you're fine with this match?" Minoru asked in stunned surprise.

The blue eyed Vermillion grinned, "If it's a fair fight, then I don't see what's wrong with it."

The youngest Vermillion could hear a silent statement that his brother would put an end to any foul play, and he relented. "Alright, Nii-san."

* * *

It wasn't long before Tsuna's friends arrived into the room with the blue eyed teen conversing with them- though Gokudera was slightly annoyed with how cheerful Hibiki was like Yamamoto, but he didn't stay long as he collapsed when Bianchi arrived with Haru, Lambo, and I-pin.

"I'll take him to the infirmary." Hibiki said as he helped the bomber up and headed to let Gokudera rest.

"Don't think I'll thank you..." The silverette groaned as the ravenette laid a wet towel on his head.

"I don't really need you to, you're Tsuna's friend after all." Hibiki smiled as he got up, "I understand childhood trauma, so rest up so you can cheer for our Juudaime, according to what Minoru says you call him."

* * *

By the time he'd gotten back, Tsuna was up in the ring, but strangely enough the Flame that he'd learned about from Reborn was lit on Ryohei's head, but he didn't act any differently. "Minoru, what happened while I was gone?"

"Tsuna doesn't want to fight Ryohei, so Reborn decided to get involved." Minoru replied, "This time, he shot Ryohei with that bullet, but he looks okay."

Hibiki didn't have a chance to say anything as Reborn shot Tsuna, "It's Dying Will time."

Just as the blue eyed teen had been told, the small brunette tore out of his clothes with a fiery yell of "Reborn! I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!"

The match lasted a bit with Tsuna dodging every one of Ryohei's blows, and ending it with the first year punching the silverette and sending him out of the ring.

"Wow..." The middle Vermillion uttered in amazement. _"So the dying will bullets brings out all of Tsuna's determination. It looks like blind rage, but I'm sure he'll get the hang of it."_

The boxing club captain definitely wasn't finished as Hana ran in, "Something horrible happened! The karate club took Kyoko!"

Fortunately, no one had to panic as the school idol appeared, "What is it? Did something happen?"

As Tsuna laughed in relief, Hibiki scowled when he heard the jeering laughter of someone he'd hoped to ignore, but it seemed that it would not happen.

In came the high school karate club, with both of the Ooyama brothers in tow. "Get ready, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

The older Ooyama came forward when Ryohei called to the middle school karate club captain, "So you're Sasagawa Ryohei? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough. I am Namimori High's karate club captain, Ooyama Daigorou! Come and face me now!"

"Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister is part of the karate club!" The younger Ooyama declared.

Hibiki frowned along with his brother, who gave a blank look.

"So this is why you came with all your club members? To pick on someone younger than you? Way to be a bully."

"So you target Kyoko after Ryohei beats you? You're an idiot."

**"Shut up, Vermillion!"** The two Ooyama brothers in sync as the younger Vermillion's glanced at each other; it seems that neither were too keen with the karate clubs, for their own reasons anyway.

"They keep saying that they want Kyoko to be their manager." Hana explained.

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has just been full of sweaty guys. How long do you think we've wanted a flower-like female manager?" The older Ooyama said as he and his younger brother embraced. "This is for my little brother, so I won't make this easy!"

"If your brother has tried the same ways as you, I doubt a nice girl would want to be the manager." The blue eyed teen stated to his schoolmate. Hibiki couldn't say he didn't gain an inch of respect for Ooyama coming to his younger brother's aid, but the reasons were exactly the same as to why he grew disdain for the karate club captain in the first place.

"Wait, you can't force her to do that!" Tsuna yelled as the younger Ooyama grabbed Kyoko by the wrist.

It wasn't long before Gokudera arrived, taking down one of the high school karate members. He hadn't recovered completely, but he wasn't going to miss out on this fight. "If it's for Juudaime, I won't care if my sister is here!"

With that being said, along with Reborn allowing the fighting to commence, the brawl began.

"I expect you will take care of this, Nii-san?" Minoru muttered to his brother as he pulled out his kusari-gami.

"Of course! It'll be a pain dragging them all back to school though." Hibiki grinned, taking out his three-sectioned staff as the two joined in.

Taking the karate members were easy as Ryohei, Hibiki, and Minoru plowed through without breaking a sweat, Yamamoto happily evading, I-pin suffocating with her Gyoza-ken, Bianchi making quite a few suffer with her poison cooking, and Gokudera blowing a couple of guys with his "pick-pocket bomb".

Ryohei was the one to knock out the older Ooyama while the younger Vermillion brothers were busy moving the unconscious bodies, but the younger Ooyama was quite cowardly as he immediately tried to run off with Kyoko after witnessing his brother lose.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed as he quickly climbed down from the ring to save his crush from the younger Ooyama, who moved Kyoko out of the way as he stood his ground to throw a punch.

"I won't let you get in the way!"

Though the future boss was scared, he listened to his tutor order of countering, and landed a clean blow while avoiding for the one aimed at his head.

"He did it! As expected of Juudaime!"

"Nice job, Tsuna! You're such a hero!"

"Good punch, Tsuna."

"Tsuna-san, you're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru!"

Everyone cheered with Tsuna retorting to Haru's comment, "You don't have to say it so passionately!"

Hibiki laughed as he was lifting the pile of unconscious school mates with the help of the Disciplinary Committee. "It's great to see everyone so lively! See you guys around, and sorry about these guys causing you trouble! See you at home, Minoru!"

As the middle Vermillion left Reborn commented, "The unity of the Family became stronger."

"Family? What's that Family thing?" Ryohei asked and Minoru glared at the hitman, not liking where this was going.

"A passionate guy like him is needed, too."

_"I hate you so much, Reborn."_ The red eyed Vermillion seethed before he remembered something. _"I wonder what Hibari's doing to the karate club right now?"_

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 8! I figured that I'd go with Hibiki's point of view this time around to give Minoru a break for now, and I thought that this would be a great chance for Reborn to explain a few things about the flames. The only reason is that, other than the fact that the Vermillion brothers will have less likely chances for group training, Reborn is already having thought on the role these three could play.**

**We also learn a bit more about Hibiki! Sadly, his only high school friend is Seiji, but he's happy with at least one friend! Of course, his status as an idol there isn't much of a secret, so making a true friend was difficult in itself. We also can't really blame his feelings on being a bit left out, but that doesn't change his kind nature one bit. He sure does have a lot of guts for standing up to Reborn though, but I guess that's a family trait for the Vermillion brothers.**

**As for Seiji, he'll pop up here and there, but he's a very unique character that will be useful later on. **

**As for the topic on pairings for Yuuto and Hibiki, I'll be marking the limit to when I update the next chapter of this story, so please share your opinions!**

**I'm pretty sure everyone can guess who Yuuto's "online friend" is that's arriving for the next chapter, so look forward to Dino Cavallone!**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Thanks for being so patient! We're reaching the end of 2014, but that doesn't mean I've reached an end just yet! I'm currently working on all of my stories and even new ones, and they'll be up soon! In any case, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hibiki, Minoru, Kuu! I'm heading off to the airport!" Yuuto called out as he was making his way out the door to meet his online friend.

"Bye, Nii-chan/Aniki!"

"Caw!"

"Nii-chan really is excited about meeting his friend in person, I wonder what BuckingBronco#10 is like?" Hibiki grinned before wondering as Kuu didn't like the sound of that.

Not minding the gaping crow, Minoru added, "Aniki has been friends with BuckingBronco#10 for nine years, yet they haven't even told each other their names yet."

"Well we can't blame Nii-chan for that. I'm sure he didn't want to make it awkward, what with us being in the entertainment industry."

While this was all being said, Kuu was not liking any of this one bit. _His_ Yuuto was going off to meet someone he essentially didn't know!? He was putting a stop to that!

"Ah! Kuu's flying away!" Hibiki yelled as the crow flew out the window.

"After him!" Minoru exclaimed frantically as the two made chase after the bird.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuto

The long haired blond glanced around, hoping to find his online friend that should've been getting off the plane about now as he held a small sign stating **"BuckingBronco#10"**. "I'm sure he's supposed to get out from this station."

"Ah! DistantStar-san!" A male voice from ahead called out as Yuuto looked at the source to see a blond happily running towards him, but strangely there were multiple men in suits trailing right behind him.

Yuuto blinked as the apparently taller blond tripped on his way, but fortunately caught him and helped him back up. Putting the pieces together, the eldest Vermillion gave a warm smile, "It's good that you didn't get hurt on our first meeting, BuckingBronco#10."

The shorter haired blond blushed as he backed away a bit, "R-right. I've been really looking forward to meet you." He remembered something as he added, "Oh! My real name is Dino Cavallone, by the way!"

"I'm Yuuto Vermillion, it's nice to finally get to talk to you in person." Yuuto smiled as he held out his hand to shake.

The men in suits were watching in confusion as some whispered to another. "So this is the civilian that's been friend with Boss since he was young?"

"He could be mistaken for a woman."

"Isn't he the member of that one Japanese band? What was the name...?"

"Do you mind if I ask who these friends of your's are, Dino?" The author asked curiously, making the younger boy stammer as he tried to figure out a way to answer.

"Um... Well they... I-I..."

"Stuttering, Dino? I thought I beat that out of you." A familiar high pitched voice had both blondes turning to see Reborn, clad in his suit and fedora, but Leon was transformed into a rope, tying up a struggling Kuu as he dragged the crow along.

"Reborn?!"

"Reborn, why do you have Kuu tied up?"

The hitman glanced at Yuuto, who was freeing his bird that happily flew on to his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. "So that's your pet. It's more ill-tempered compared to its owner. Your brothers ran quite some distance chasing it."

"Huh?"

"Th-there he is..."

"I-It's a good thing I run a lot, but... even I'm... a little winded." The two younger brothers panted as the stood hunched over in front of Yuuto and the others.

Said blond blinked at his brothers before turning to Kuu, who was facing away, to scold the crow. "Kuu, you shouldn't do that."

"Reborn, how do you know Yuuto-san... and I think those two are his brothers?" Dino asked, confused with the situation at the moment.

Reborn smirked as he leapt onto Hibiki's shoulder, "The Vermillion brothers, Yuuto, Hibiki, and Minoru, are a special part of Dame-Tsuna's family."

The younger blonde's eyes widened before giving a sheepish grin, "Then, I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm the 10th boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. Sorry for withholding that information."

The eldest Vermillion grinned, "It's no problem, I can understand why you didn't want to tell me about this. I suppose I should tell you that my brothers and I are a fairly successful band by the name of Yukino."

Dino laughed, "I guess we both had a secret, huh Yuuto-san?"

Yuuto grinned, "That makes us even. I must say though, Reborn must be a good tutor for you to have come out of your shell."

When Yuuto had first met Dino online, he was the one to approach the younger blond in conversation, but he was quite shy in the beginning. However, over time, Dino opened up to him and they would talk about how their lives were. He had mentioned a sadistic tutor at some point, but later said that he was grateful for said tutor.

"He wasn't the only one to help." The younger blond muttered as he looked down with a blush.

The younger Vermillion's glanced at each other with raised brows while they watched the interactions between their eldest brother and his friend before Minoru turned to Reborn. "This has something to do with Tsuna, right?"

"That's right, Dino will be waiting at Dame-Tsuna's house until he returns from school. Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be in school?"

"Hibiki and Minoru's appointments were canceled, and I had already informed the schools that they would be gone for the day." The eldest Vermillion replied before turning to Dino, "Nana probably might try to make a big meal when you show up, so we'll come along to help out."

"If you'd like, I can offer you a ride?" Dino asked with a blushing smile before backing away when Kuu gave a threatening caw.

"Kuu, behave." Yuuto admonished before replying kindly, "I wouldn't want my brothers and I to take up any space in your car when you have your friends with you; we'll head there in mine, but maybe you can stop by our house if you have the time."

"I'd love to... Ah, I-I mean that sounds like a great idea!" The Cavallone stammered as the youngest brother narrowed his eyes along with Kuu while Reborn smirked, and Yuuto and Hibiki smiled.

* * *

"So you'll be giving Tsuna an evaluation as a boss?" Hibiki asked with the three brothers staring at Dino and Reborn.

The Cavallone boss nodded, "Since we both share in having Reborn as a tutor for being mafia bosses in common, Tsuna is like a little brother."

"How endearing, Dino. It's nice that both you and Tsuna will have a brother figure in each other." Yuuto commented before adding, "Just don't be too harsh."

"What do you three think about Tsuna's progress to being the next boss?" The hitman tutor asked.

Minoru replied first, "Tsuna doesn't have much self-confidence, but he does have a lot of charisma for those that are his friends. I'd take down any that tries to harm those close to me."

"Tsuna is really nice! He cares more about others than himself; that's a really great trait, and I want to help him get to where he has to even if I'm not around as much as Minoru." Hibiki added cheerfully before stating, "I'll destroy whatever I have to for the sake of Tsuna's family."

"Having children being involved in the mafia isn't my cup of tea, but I'll protect them with all that I am capable of. As for Tsuna, I know he'll grow up well with dear friends at his side." The eldest finished with his ever kind smile on his face before getting up, "I'll be downstairs to help out Nana."

As soon as Yuuto was out of ear shot, the younger brothers zoomed in on Dino as they stated in sync with Hibiki happily speaking while Minoru coldly demanded, "You like Nii-chan/Aniki, don't you?"

"H-huh?"

Hibiki grinned, "You seem like a nice guy, so good luck!"

Minoru scowled, "I won't let this be easy for you."

The Cavallone turned red as he frantically waved, "W-wait! Please don't get the wrong idea! I do like-I mean admire Yuuto-san, but it could never end up like what you two are implying!"

Reborn just smirked as he watched, "I didn't take you the type to fall for an idol."

"It's not like that!"

* * *

Downstairs

Nana giggled as she heard the chattering from upstairs, "Your brothers sure are getting along with that handsome friend of yours."

"Dino certainly is a looker. It's surprising that he was so modest when he described himself." Yuuto chuckled before wondering, "Though he sure blushes a lot... I wonder why?"

"How cute~" The brunette giggled as the blond gave a confused look. "Oh, it's nothing."

* * *

When Tsuna came home

The future boss was quite surprised at the sight of all the suited men standing outside his home, and even more alarmed when he saw a blond stranger sitting in his room while the younger Vermillion brothers sat on his bed.

Poor Tsuna was berated by both Dino and Reborn, "He has zero talent as a boss."

"Yup."

As Dino's men laughed, Hibiki waved, "Well I'd have to disagree with that. Not everyone is perfect when they start something."

"Practice makes perfect." Minoru nodded.

Tsuna was happy that someone was on his side before turning to his tutor, "Reborn! Who are these guys?"

"Dino is your senior pupil."

"A senior pupil?"

"He's also Nii-chan's friend!" The blue eyed Vermillion added on the side.

After a while, Dino and Tsuna had a talk, mafia boss to future mafia boss, and it ended with the brunette still refusing and the blond pulling out his turtle with odd star patterns on its shell named Enzo.

"When I asked Reborn for Leon, he gave me this guy instead."

"Leon is my partner, after all."

"It looks so cute, I wonder what it can do?" Hibiki commented with his little brother adding.

"If Reborn gave it to him, probably nothing good."

From outside of Tsuna's room, they could hear I-pin as she along with Lambo and Yuuto not far behind her. "The Broccoli Monster is scary!"

"Lambo, don't run with grenades!" The eldest Vermillion furrowed his brows before widening as the boy tripped and the pink weapons flew out the window.

"This is bad. Dino's subordinates are waiting outside." Reborn stated before Dino leapt out the window.

He masterfully used his whip to throw the grenades further into the air and out of range from his subordinates as it exploded above the house as he gracefully landed.

"He's so cool." Tsuna commented while Hibiki and Yuuto nodded and Minoru scoffed as he turned away.

"Dino will be staying here tonight. Mama already gave permission." Reborn informed.

* * *

Dinner

"Sorry that the three of us are taking up so much space." Yuuto apologized sheepishly as he and Hibiki were sitting shoulder to shoulder with Dino while Minoru sat between I-pin and Reborn.

"It's not a problem, Yuuto-kun, you're always helping, so you're welcome any time. Everyone, eat up." With that everyone began eating.

After a little while, Dino made conversation with Tsuna before remembering and turning to ask Reborn. "Oh, yeah. Does Tsuna have a Family yet? Aside from Yuuto-san and his brothers."

"There's Gokudera and Yamamoto. The prospective ones are Hibari and Ryohei Sasagawa."

"Those are just friends and upperclassmen! Geez!" Tsuna yelled with Minoru angrily muttering.

"My friends at that... Stupid Reborn."

The brunette seemed to wonder something as he asked, "But why did you come here anyway, Reborn? It seemed like you were doing better with Dino-san."

Dino was the one to answer that, "The Vongola Family is the center of our Family alliances. They are prioritized over all other Families."

"Huh? The Vongola Family is that great?"

Hibiki grinned, "And you'll be the boss, too. You're future's really looking bright." To which Tsuna gaped.

"Oh my, Dino-kun, you've spilled so much." Nana commented, making the others look at the Cavallone boss's plate to see quite a mess.

Dino blushed embarrassedly while Reborn explained, "If Dino doesn't have his subordinates by him, he's useless."

Yuuto chuckled kindly as he leaned over to clean up the mess, "I suppose it can't be helped, Dino. You're probably more used to forks and knives than to chopsticks."

"Here, I'll show you how to hold them." Hibiki said cheerfully as he took the blonde's hand and fixed the way he was holding and helped him lift some rice without dropping.

All the while, Dino blushed while he could only stare at his former tutor's practically smirking face. Lambo not long after finished his dinner and went off to take a bath, only to let out a piercing scream.

The Cavallone boss quickly got up to check, but he tripped over his feet with Yuuto fortunately catching him before he embarrassed himself. "I'm happy that I'm here to catch you, but let's go check on Lambo." The older blond grinned as he righted Dino up before heading over to the bathroom with the others, save Nana, following behind.

Tsuna went to open the door as he asked, "Lambo! what is it?"

They saw that the boy standing in the middle of the tub with his clothes on. The eldest Vermillion went forward, "Lambo, you shouldn't bathe with your clothes on."

Yuuto, however, skid back into Dino when a giant turtle rose up and gave a roar. "Wh-why is there a monster turtle in the tub?" The blond stuttered as he trembled.

The Cavallone blinked at the older blond before remembering, "That's right, you're afraid of reptiles. Ugh, when did Enzo get away?"

Tsuna was surprised, "That's the turtle from before?!"

"Enzo is a special sponge-type turtle that grows when he takes in water." Reborn informed. "At its biggest, it can eat a whole house."

"Should've known that something from you would cause such trouble." Minoru scowled as Tsuna shrieked from the turtle taking bites out of the tub.

"Leave it to I-pin." The young Chinese girl said as she used her Gyoza-ken on Enzo, only for it to fail as it roared and took more bites.

"Turtles can hold their breath for a long time, after all."

Dino gently pulled Yuuto behind him as he stated while pulling out his whip, "Stay back. If I can't take care of my own pet, it's a disgrace onto the Cavallone Family. Calm down, Enzo!"

Hibiki and Minoru winced as the whip hit their future boss in the face, "You okay, Tsuna?"

"Now you see that Dino is truly useless without his subordinates." Reborn commented before Leon leapt onto Tsuna's face.

While Dino and Yuuto's backs were turned, Minoru and Hibiki watched in a bit of awe as the chameleon morphed into the face of the Cavallone's right hand man, Romario.

Though the youngest Vermillion couldn't help but think that Dino was a bit dense for falling for such a thing, considering the size difference between Romario and Tsuna, but he was impressed by how well Dino caught his pet turtle with the "presence" of his subordinate.

Yuuto could only sigh in relief as he stood outside the door of Tsuna's room as Enzo shrunk while the Cavallone dried it off. "Thank goodness that it's over."

"Sorry for the trouble that Enzo caused you, Tsuna, and sorry about nearly scaring you to death, Yuuto-san." Dino apologized sheepishly.

The author gave a shaky smile as he replied, "It's fine, Dino. When you mentioned a pet turtle, I thought it wouldn't be all too large, so Enzo's size really took me by surprise. Well, we'll be going now."

Reborn only smirked at his former student as the Vermillion brothers left, "You're rather skilled at scaring away your _amore_, Baka-Dino."

While Tsuna didn't understand what the hitman tutor meant, Dino turned red as he exclaimed. "It's not like that!"

* * *

When the Vermillion brothers had gotten home, they went to their rooms after telling each other good night. Kuu went to his bed within Yuuto's room and watched his owner as he slumped on his bed and sighed. "Meeting Dino for the first time was great, but Enzo scares the life out of me when he gets big."

The crow flew over to Yuuto and tugged at the hem of his shirt. The blond smiled as he pet Kuu, "Thanks Kuu, a shower will take my mind off it." As Yuuto got up to choose another set of clothes before his shower, he added, "Oh, and Kuu... I know that you were only worried, but if you cause trouble while I'm away again, I'm afraid your growing collection of shiny things will disappear."

The two younger Vermillion brothers perked up when they heard shocked caws from their eldest's pet reaching even their rooms.

Hibiki only chuckled before returning to his phone and texting Seiji to catch up on whatever he missed at school. _"Nii-chan can be scary when he wants to be."_

Minoru returned to working on his manga, knowing that he'd have to make it up to Hibari the next day, whatever the prefect would want anyway. _"Aniki isn't someone to mess with when he doesn't approve of something. Guess Kuu got a scolding."_

* * *

Next morning

"It's nice that you're walking with us this morning, Nii-chan." Hibiki grinned as the three brothers walked together.

The blond smiled, "It's nice to stretch the legs once in a while, and what's a better way than with my precious younger brothers?"

Minoru nodded as the blue eyed Vermillion mentioned, "Why don't we add Tsuna and the others too? It's along the way, and the more the merrier!"

"I don't see why not." Yuuto agreed.

"Hey Tsuna! Don't mind us walking with you too?!" Hibiki yelled happily as the three joined the group standing in front of the Sawada's house.

"Hahii! All three members of Yukino together!" Haru squealed before she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth when Minoru glared at her.

Yuuto chuckled as he patted his youngest brother on the shoulder. "Now now, Minoru. Haru probably didn't expect us to be together in the morning." He smiled at the brunette, "It's nice to meet you, Haru, I'm Yuuto. I've heard a bit about you from my brothers."

"Huh? So Minoru-sempai's in a band with his brothers?" Yamamoto asked before grinning as he laughed. "No wonder his voice sounded familiar!"

"You really are a baseball idiot! It's not like they were hiding themselves; they stick out like sore thumbs!" Gokudera sneered.

Tsuna was surprised at the new information as he shrieked, "I hope I haven't caused you three trouble while you were busy!" More accurately, he was concerned with the fact that, because of Reborn, his friends who were also known idols were going to be in much more danger with the mafia.

"If you caused us trouble, we would've said a long time ago, Tsuna. We like your company and that we're your friends and vice versa." The red eyed Vermillion stated before adding, "We better get going, Hibari will let us have it if we're late."

Yuuto said nothing as he remembered how Hibari said that he would make sure that "the Scavenger made up for leaving his place" that morning when he gave the prefect his bentou. The blond couldn't help but think that his neighbor's words were a little endearing, in his own way.

It seemed that as the group walked and chatted amongst themselves, Yuuto and Tsuna weren't paying attention as two sport cars pulled up with one tying up the future boss and the other yanking the author by the shoulders and pulling him in before the both sped away, much to the shock of those who watched this.

"Who just took Nii-chan and Tsuna?!" Hibiki exclaimed as Minoru wanted nothing more than to chase after the car.

"That was the Momokyokai, the yakuza based in Namimori. Their headquarters should be downtown." Reborn informed as he appeared out of nowhere.

Hibiki's grin seemed a little strained, but his voice remained cheerful as he said before running off behind Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Thanks Reborn, I owe you one."

The mangaka's response was different as he snarled, scaring Haru, "If this has something to do with you, I will take you down."

"I'd like to see you try." The infant hitman remarked as Minoru had no time to reply as he chased after his brother.

As soon as the boys were gone, one of the sport cars pulled around to have Tsuna coming out along with Dino.

"Your family certainly cares about you, running off to save you." The Cavallone praised.

Tsuna gaped as he was untied, "You planned that, Dino-san?!"

"I had him see whether your family members would be willing to save you, if needed." Reborn stated before tugging down his cap. "I didn't calculate the actual Momokyokai taking Yuuto."

Both Dino and Tsuna widened their eyes before running to the base that Reborn had told the other before; the blond Vermillion just seemed much more vulnerable and harmless than his brothers, so who knows what could happen?

* * *

With Yuuto

"It was nice of you yakuza to show me your headquarters, but I'll be taking my leave." The blond politely said before turning around to head for the door, but one of the burly men stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, Blondie." He snarled.

Yuuto slowly turned around as he pulled out his tessen with an eerie grin. "Care to repeat that? I'll happily hunt you all down for eternity."

A short while and multiple screaming later, the eldest Vermillion took down half of the men in the room with only slight pains on his scalp from having his hair grabbed in an attempt to keep him immobile. _"Worse than roaches, filing in when one falls."_ Yuuto thought as he evaded a fist before striking at the back of the attacker's neck.

"Tsuna/Juudaime!"

"Nii-chan/Aniki!"

Yuuto perked up as he heard the familiar voices of his brothers and Tsuna's friends along with heavy footsteps clattering from the stairs. It wasn't long before the door was slammed open to reveal just who he'd expected as they stormed through the door and charged towards the yakuza.

"Aniki, you're alright!" Minoru said with relief as he joined his elder brother in beating the men that took Yuuto.

"Of course I am. I'm a lot more sturdy than I look." The blond grinned.

"Hey Nii-chan, have you seen Tsuna? He was taken by these guys too." Hibiki asked as he kicked one of the men to the wall.

The eldest Vermillion shook his head. "I don't remember seeing him here."

Gokudera grit his teeth, "Then they must be hiding Juudaime from us."

"Oh, hide-and-seek? Sounds fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

It wasn't long before the wave of Yakuza died down as Yuuto took a seat on the pile of unconscious men, pulling off his hair tie to gently rub his sore scalp. "That was quite a workout. I hope Avarice-san doesn't plan to have us do anything like this the next time he thinks we're out of shape."

"He can be a tyrant when it comes to anything risking money." The red eyed Vermillion commented as he thought. _"Almost reminds me of a certain sadist tutor."_

The blue eyed Vermillion added cheerfully as they watched the younger boys question the men on where their future boss was. "These two could use some work on their interrogating skills."

"Hey come on, where's Tsuna?"

"Where's Juudaime, you bastard?!"

The three sweat dropped as the two were essentially playing good cop, bad cop on these unconscious yakuza. The Vermillion brothers couldn't help but think, _"I don't know whether to feel bad for them or believe they deserve that."_

They did perk up however when they heard footsteps and panting as the door swung open once again to reveal Tsuna and Dino.

"Oh, Tsuna's alright too! That's great!" Hibiki grinned as he announced with the two interrogators instantly turning and heading towards their friend as the Vermillion brothers joined the group.

"It's good to know you're safe, Tsuna." Yuuto smiled, not noticing how Dino stared like a fish before he bowed.

"I should say that to you, Yuuto-san! I'm sorry!"

The older blond blinked, "Whatever for?"

The Cavallone boss didn't get the chance to explain as the room was filled with more intimidating looking men.

"None of you are getting out of here alive." The guy that seemed to be the head of the Momokyokai stated as the men behind him smirked.

"If it's money you're after, I'm willing to compensate." Dino said calmly as he pulled out a credit card.

The Momokyokai leader smirked, "We'll take that money when we're done with you lot."

That made the Cavallone boss sigh as he pulled out his whip. "You leave me no choice then."

Dino swung his weapon, but instead, it hit Gokudera and Yamamoto who were behind him before winding around to hit Yuuto in the eye and himself in the head as all four moaned-in Gokudera's case, curse- in pain.

The yakuza laughed before they charged. Minoru growled while Hibiki frowned as they stood in front and hit whoever came close while Tsuna was in the back.

The brunette, even though he couldn't see his older friends' faces, knew that they were gradually starting to get worn down. _"I have to do something to help them!"_

All the while, Yuuto gently touched his surely bruised eye as he watched Tsuna get shot by the Dying Will bullet before being shot twice more in the hands as they balled up and swelled into giant fists.

The eldest Vermillion watched in surprise as the normal quiet boy charged, yelling, "Get out of the way!" before slamming his fists into the Yakuza and practically flattened them to the wall as they slid down unconscious.

Yuuto glanced over to his brothers that kneeled as Hibiki sighed, "That was some workout, but Tsuna saved the day."

Minoru grunted, "I'm just glad it's over."

The blond blinked before giving a serene smile. "Everyone's safe, that's all that matters."

* * *

Later

_"That certainly sounds wild, Hibiki. I'm glad that you're okay."_

"Thanks, Seiji!" The blue eyed Vermillion grinned as he talked on the phone with his friend, explaining why he wasn't able to make it to school, but being sure to omit certain information. "Minoru's friend got really mad when we told him what happened."

_"I would be as well, if I didn't know you were okay."_

"That's nice of you! Nii-chan's friend apologized really badly when it was over for accidentally hitting him during the whole thing, but Nii-chan didn't take it to heart." Hibiki paused before adding, "Kuu did peck him a bunch of times though.

Chuckling could be heard on the other end of the phone._ "Your family is always so interesting."_

"Yeah, my friends too! You, Tsuna, and the others, are great guys! I wouldn't replace you guys for anything!"

_"I'll keep that in mind, Hibiki."_ The words were uttered so quietly in an unfamiliar tone that Hibiki nearly didn't hear his friend.

"What was that, Seiji?"

_"Nothing, see you at school tomorrow, Hibiki."_

"Yeah! See you!"

After Hibiki hung up, he could hear Kuu caw in annoyance since Yuuto had gone back to the airport to give Dino a send off while Minoru and Hibari were in the back, sparring. He laughed as he thought, _"Yup, I definitely wouldn't replace this for anything."_

* * *

Omake- Yuuto's brush with Shamal

"Oh there's a new doctor at your school, Minoru?" Yuuto asked as he set down the dishes for dinner with the help of his brothers.

The youngest Vermillion nodded, "His name is Shamal, and he's a pervert that only takes care of girls."

"Oh you mean the one that helped Tsuna, and has the same hairstyle as Gokudera?" Hibiki asked curiously before commenting, "He was definitely a weird guy."

"Same hairstyle as Hayato? If so, I think I've met him before." The blond said as he remembered the meeting.

_Flashback_

Yuuto was taking a walk with Kuu who was flying above, not to far from him as he noticed the sounds of a guy flirting with multiple women.

He was used to the actions thanks to his experiences in the industry, but scowled when he flirted with a middle school girl. _"How sick; no point in watching this anymore."_

Before the eldest Vermillion could get so much as three steps further, his hand was grabbed by the flirting man as he kneeled, "I have found my Aphrodite! You are as gorgeous as the way your golden silk hair shimmers in the light from your every step!"

Yuuto blinked, "Um... Thank you." Was this guy mistaking him for a woman?

"No need to be so modest! A beautiful lady such as yourself only deserve the highest of praise!"

The blonde's eye twitched; sure he was wearing angrodgynous clothes, but to be mistaken this much?!

Just as the man made a move to kiss his hand, Yuuto pulled out his tessen, but blinked once again as he heard a caw and a saw a black blur before identifying it was Kuu as he pecked and clawed at the man.

"Ow! Hey! Why are you attacking me, you stupid crow?! What did I do to you?!" The man screamed.

The blond had to cover his smile with his weapon. Normally, he would scold the crow for attacking someone, but the sight was just so comical. Yuuto let out a chuckle before calling out, "Kuu that's enough. I think he's learned his lesson."

The crow quickly stopped to perch on his owner's shoulder as he nuzzled his cheek against Yuuto's.

"I'm saved..." The man was quite worse for wear with his clothes torn and scratches and bruises here and there. "You never cease to amaze me; you're also a kind woman that is not only beautiful, but you can also tame savage animals!"

Kuu glared and opened his wings, ready for round 2, but stopped as the author pet him. "Kuu's a good boy; he just didn't like what you were doing."

"I merely spoke the truth." The man said with a charming smile.

Yuuto gave one of his own. "You are wrong about one thing though."

"What would that be, my Aphrodite?"

"I'm a man. Good day to you, sir." With that, the blond turned around with Kuu cawing in laughter at the man's expression.

"My Aphrodite is an Adonis?! How can that be?! Gaah!"

_Flashback end_

"Oh, you met him too, Nii-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes, it was certainly a unique meeting." Yuuto smiled, "Kuu gave him lots of loving scratches and pecks after he tried to give me a foreign greeting."

The blue eyed Vermillion laughed, "Way to go, Kuu!"

Minoru smirked, "I'll buy you a shiny bell tomorrow."

Said crow cawed happily. His family was strange from his view point; sometimes working hectically on computers, drawings and music, fighting with the sharp eyed neighbor, hanging with the wimpy fluffy nest and nice lady with treats and kids. It wasn't like the life as a free bird that nearly died because of the bad food lady, but this crow wouldn't want it to change. He was content protecting his innocent master. And maybe his brothers too.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 9! Hope you all liked Dino's appearance! He was a blast to write, and it showed that Yuuto can be very suave, despite his looks and personality. He also has a crush on our blond Vermillion here, but Kuu and Minoru definitely won't let it be easy for him! Speaking of Kuu, I thought it would be a good idea to show how he saw things for a little bit, seeing as crows can be quite smart-even to the point of speech- and even though he doesn't do much, he's still a member of the Vermillion family.**

**As for the omake with Shamal, I honestly couldn't find a way to incorporate the Vermillion brothers into the episode in order to form a chapter, but seeing as this chapter is Yuuto-centric, why not?**

**Are any of you getting more curious about Seiji? Hibiki's mysterious yet valued friend? His role will be reveal soon!**

**Now it's time to announce the officially set pairings for Yuuto and Hibiki!**

**Xanxus x Yuuto**

**Mukuro x Hibiki**

**Sorry for any other pairing requests, but I'll add some light stuff here and there.**

**The next chapter will keep pushing us through the Daily Life Arc, but let's go!**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! It's been a while, so thanks for being patient! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's and songs, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So the explosion came from I-Pin over a explosive parcel, but it got mixed with Tsuna's lunch?" Yuuto asked as he was cutting some meat in the kitchen.

Minoru nodded, "Lambo brought it and caused a lot of trouble. Fortunately Hibari wasn't too bothered." Although he had to wonder what the prefect would've done if something did happen to the school. Nope, he didn't want to picture it.

"Oh yeah, Reborn said something about us going to Nami-chuu tomorrow for something." Hibiki commented, "He came to my school dressed like a squirrel during lunch." Strangely enough, Seiji eyed the hit man tutor like he were an enemy for a split second, but it was probably merely just his imagination.

The blond grinned, "We've submitted our work, so I see no harm."

"With Reborn, there might be a lot of harm." The youngest Vermillion muttered.

* * *

The next day

"We will be holding a contest to see who can get Lambo to smile first." Reborn stated, dressed as a panda sitting in a tire swing connect to who-knows-what in the sky while Bianchi dressed as a squirrel. "The one that does will be Lambo's babysitter."

Gokudera was the first to refuse. "There's no way I'll be his babysitter. I hate him."

Yamamoto made it seem like a game.

"I'm not good with kids." Minoru stated with finality.

"By the way, whoever is the babysitter will become the Boss's right hand man. You'll have a three minute time limit." Reborn added, giving the silver haired bomber motivation.

The Vermillion brothers glanced at each other before the youngest shrugged with the middle and eldest smiling.

The first to go was Gokudera, and Lambo was already crying. The bomber tried to apologize by offering a handshake, that that was returned with a grenade. Needless to say, Gokudera wasn't happy and make the boy cry more.

"Hayato is disqualified." Bianchi stated.

Next up were Ryohei and Minoru, trying to get Lambo to smile, but the boxer had an intimidating face while the mangaka's face had a strained awkward smile that didn't calm the mood his classmate was making for Lambo.

"Okay, three minutes. Disqualified."

"I thought I did an extremely good job!" Ryohei exclaimed while Minoru sighed.

"I told you I'm bad with kids."

Next was Yamamoto, who seemed to have a higher chance since he was the type to have have kids like him. He decided to play catch with Lambo, but his pitch ended up too hard as it hit the boy in the face and sent him flying into the wall of a nearby club room. That was definitely a fail as Lambo cried.

"Yamamoto is disqualified."

Hibiki grinned, "I'll go next!"

The blue eyed Vermillion smiled as he picked up the crying boy, "Come on, it's alright. How about we play this kind of catch?" As Lambo sniffled, Hibiki threw him into the air and catching him before repeating the process as he laughed to show that it was fun.

"Hibiki is a natural." Tsuna said in awe while Gokudera stared with frustration.

"Don't tell me he's going to be Juudaime's right hand man."

Hibiki paid no mind but threw Lambo incredibly high in surprise when someone shrieked, "What is this?!"

"Ah, I over shot!" The blue eyed teen scrambled to catch the boy as he came back down, colliding with Hibiki and the two layed on the ground.

The others turned to see it was Haru, looking at them with disapproval. "You're all making Lambo-chan cry. And you, Hibiki-san! That was dangerous! You should never do that!"

"Huh? But I always see other dads do that with their kids in the park." Hibiki commented but was ignored as she pulled Lambo away from him.

Haru didn't really seem to remember that she was holding the boy as she squeezed him in anger as she yelled at the boys. "To make such a sweet child cry... I'll never forgive you!"

The pain definitely made Lambo cry again as he leapt out of her arms and into Yuuto's.

"There there, Lambo. You're a big boy that's strong, so there's no need to cry." The blond gently said as he rubbed the boy's back and gave him a grape candy.

"Yuuto is the best option as a babysitter." Reborn stated with Tsuna agreeing. After all, Yuuto was the one most used to handling children out of the bunch.

When a phone rang, Yuuto went to his pocket to answer the call. "Hello?" His expression however, quickly went dark. "What do you mean ruined?"

Whatever was being said on the other side of the phone must have been seriously upsetting as the blond yelled. "I spent the last month with zero sleep to have it finished and sent, and now you tell me you _accidentally_ put it in the shredder, and I have to drive over there with a new copy?! That's a thirty-six to thirty-eight hour trip there and back! Why are none of the computers working?!"

Yuuto took a deep breath before exhaling to calm down. "Fine, but if this happens again..." After he hung up he glanced down at the gaping Lambo and over to his brothers with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, something came up on short notice. Hibiki, Minoru, you're free to buy whatever you need to eat for today and tomorrow." Putting down Lambo, he apologized by giving him a bag of candies that was tied by a band with a star charm and patting his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that; it must scared you. I'll make it to you with whatever you want, okay?"

Lambo nodded with a smile as the eldest Vermillion left. "Sorry, that was after the three minute time limit. Therefore, Yuuto is disqualified." Bianchi stated.

Once Yuuto was gone, Lambo wailed, "Scary! Yuu-nee was scary!"

Minoru shook his head, "Aniki can be temperamental when something like that happens and when he only gets sleep at a half hour at a time." Quite honestly, his brother was the scariest sight when he acted on his insomnia-induced rage, but was always apologetic and back to normal after he had plenty of sleep.

"Nii-chan's good at acting like a mom _and_ a dad, but he's never too hard on us!" Hibiki grinned, but Lambo seemed to have had enough as he pulled out his TYL bazooka as he crawled in and blasted himself to switch places with TYL Lambo.

Needless to say, Haru didn't respond well as she called him a perv before running off. Bianchi on the other hand, saw red as she used her poison cooking.

As it made quick work cutting glass and trees, Minoru gaped, _"Hibari's going to have my hide!"_

Lambo immediately ran away, but didn't get too far as Yamamoto threw his forgotten horn at his head, making him cry.

In the end, Tsuna was to be Lambo's babysitter.

The youngest Vermillion sighed as he and Hibiki went over to the future teen and squatted next to him, "What did I say about you crying?"

Lambo sniffled as he looked up at the two. "Mino-chan? Hibi-chan?"

The blue eyed teen smiled, "Minoru was right, you really do grow up well! So what were you up to before being brought here?"

"I was visiting someone."

* * *

Meanwhile with Lambo in the future

The five year old was still crying, but stopped when a scary looking man glanced down at him with a disgusted scowl before calling out, "Oi, the cow trash got swapped out! It's crying!"

"I'll be out in a second!" A voice replied that instantly cheered Lambo up. It was the nice blond lady!

Said blond came out of what he assumed to be the kitchen with a tray of cupcakes with purple frosting. The blond smiled as he set the tray on the table and handed Lambo a cupcake with a smile. "These were for someone visiting, but since you're a guest too, I'm sure he won't mind."

As the cow clad child cheered and focused on his treat, he didn't notice the scary man grab the blond by the waist and pull the two close to each other. "You're way too nice to trash."

The blond blushed before smiling, "If you'd like, I can be extra nice to you." The blond gave the man a peck on the cheek.

"I'm expecting more than that later." The man grunted as he let go of the blond and walked away.

During all this, Lambo was oblivious as he snuck another cupcake before disappearing back to his own time.

* * *

Two week time skip

Minoru yawned as he made his way to school. He'd gotten used to patrolling, but he'd found out that Hibari had mostly assigned him a fairly small amount compared to Tetsuya, and it usually consisted of staying by the prefect's side for whatever he wanted and the occasional dealing with delinquents or whatever else. For being third in command, he sure wasn't given too much to do. _"He's probably being considerate in a weird way, but why would he give me special treatment? Oh well, if I ask, he'll probably just hit me."_

With that, he shrugged before stopping as he heard the familiar screaming on the other side of the bridge. Minoru's eyes widened when he saw that Tsuna was being chased by bees. Before he could do anything however, he gaped as he saw Gokudera throw dynamite as a way to get rid of the bees; blowing up Tsuna as well as collateral.

_"And here I thought that getting dragged into the mafia was strange enough. I feel sorry Tsuna."_

* * *

Lunch

"Excuse me?" Minoru frowned at the hitman tutor as he smirked.

"It's about time that you bunch have gotten training."

Tsuna yelled, "Wait, Reborn! I told you they were just my friends, you can't!"

Yamamoto laughed as he hung his arm around the frantic brunette's shoulder. "Sounds fun, let's do it! What do you say, Minoru-sempai?"

The red eyed Vermillion thought it over. Personally, he had a good amount of training from his brothers, aikido club, and Hibari; he also didn't want to be involved with whatever damage-inducing regimen that the false infant had planned... Then again, there was a chance Tsuna would somehow get hurt, so...

"Fine..." Minoru sighed while Gokudera was against the idea until Reborn told him was to get the others up to par.

* * *

"Hibari, I've been wondering something." The mangaka stated after he evaded a tonfa aimed at his head from the prefect. Most likely for returning a little late to deal with some trouble makers on the way.

A raised eyebrow was Minoru's only response as he continued, "I get that Tetsuya has a lot of job's since he's your right hand man, but what do I do as third-in-command?"

The youngest Vermillion gave a surprised yelp as he was suddenly tugged down as Hibari wrapped one arm around his neck. "You're a Scavenger. You are to remain at my side, and in return, gain prizes during the clean up."

Minoru grabbed his neighbor's arm and side in hopes to gain some sense of balance, so that he wouldn't fall and embarrass himself. Although, he wouldn't admit that he didn't expect this response. "Alright, I understand somewhat. Can you let me go? I'll fall over if I have to stay like this."

The head prefect smirked as he released his hold, but not without making sure the youngest Vermillion did fall by pulling forward slightly beforehand. It stayed as Minoru got up and glared lightly as he dusted himself off. "Anything else, Scavenger?"

The taller ravenette blinked before replying. "Oh. I have to do some sort of training that Reborn has planned; it's for Yamamoto, Gokudera, and maybe myself. It'll probably be at the school."

"You will cover for any damages made. Or I will bite you and the herbivores and baby to death."

Minoru widened his eyes, "Reborn should be able to reimburse you somehow, and why must I be punished too?!" Money wasn't really an issue, but he knew that with all that Reborn has probably already done to the school, he would probably be broke before he could submit a new chapter. Also, being bitten to death would be unavoidable as they made contact so often as it is.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, "Then stop them, or only you will face punishment."

"I'll go patrol." Minoru snappily as he headed out the door and apologized to Tetsuya when he bumped into him before continuing his way.

It didn't take long for the right hand man to figure out what happened and shook his head mentally. _"Kyo-san really has attachments for Minoru, to the point that the subordinates suspect some sort of relationship between the two for never wanting him out of his range of contact. Minoru doesn't seem to mind anything he does to some extent, and goes out of his way to assist Kyo-san in my place while I'm elsewhere. If only these two weren't emotionally awkward, but then it's what allows them to get along so well." _ He gave a smile as he thought. _"I'm glad Kyo-san has someone other than myself to look over him."_

"Do your work Tetsuya or I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated as he gave a cold glare, not knowing or caring about the reason for the smile.

"Hai, Hai, Kyo-san." Tetsuya replied as he proceded doing his share of the paperwork, both not minding the screams from the other side of Namimori, most likely caused by their venting third-in-command.

* * *

Dinner

"Training? Don't we already do a lot as is?" Hibiki asked after the youngest sibling told the older brothers how the day went.

"While that is true, it never hurts." Yuuto stated before adding, "It's the matter of it being announced so unexpectedly that is troublesome."

The blue eyed teen nodded, "Yeah! Seiji and I promised to hang out on that day, and I really don't want to let him down by suddenly calling it off. It's not really fair."

"Avarice-san also scheduled a meeting that I have to attend to." The blond mentioned, "I'll have to be away for a few days."

"Reborn should've told us ahead of time at the very least." Minoru stated as he shook his head.

This was exactly why he was against the idea, they hardly had free time and their jobs demanded everything to be scheduled ahead of time if they wanted to do something. Then again, Yuuto tended to procrastinate on his manuscript deadlines and would do it on the last minute, but the results is what matters.

"It's too bad that we can't join too, but work hard for our share too, okay?" Hibiki smiled.

"Yes, Nii-san."

* * *

Minoru's eye twitched as he stared down at the box of objects in front of him and questioned the hitman tutor. "Why are we on the baseball field with myself at the pitcher's mound with a bag of chain weights?"

"You'll be throwing them at Yamamoto, who'll be batting." Reborn stated as he handed the baseball enthusiast a relatively normal looking bat. "Go."

"Come on, Minoru-sempai! Give it a shot!" Yamamoto grinned as he took a few test swings before getting into position while Tsuna and Gokudera stood at the side.

The second year sighed as he pulled out his kusari-gami to compare the weights. They didn't look too different, although the ones Reborn gave him were heavier his own, it lookes pretty average.

Minoru shook his head before he unhinged his weight to reattach the new own and blinked as it attached quickly with a soft click, rather than having to jostle the chains like he usually did. He wouldn't show the infant tutor that he was impressed as he started swinging the weight in a circular motion before swinging forward as the weight came off when he stopped him arm forward.

_"It came off?! How is this use-"_ The red eyed Vermillion gaped along with Tsuna when it blasted throw the wall when Yamamoto wasn't able to land a hit.

"Hiie! Reborn! What did you just give Minoru-san?!" Tsuna screamed, horrified that his sickle and chain wielding sempai, which was scary enough, now had a bomb attachment to it.

"They're explosives that, when going at a fast enough momentum from being swung by the kusari-gami, will unhinge itself and to explode upon impact." Reborn explained. "I call it, "Minoru's Weight B"."

"Dull name aside, what's the point of giving me bombs? Gokudera's the explosives expert here." Minoru stated as he held one of the weights.

"Other than close and mid-range combat, you're wide open in terms long-range with that kusari-gami." Reborn stated before raising an eyebrow, "Unless this other weapon you're skilled says otherwise."

"My brothers and I cover each other in terms of range, and we can take care of ourselves." Minoru wasn't about to say anything about his skill with weapons any time soon, so long as there wasn't a need to resort to other means than his current weapon; until then, it would stay a family secret.

While Tsuna was panicking, Yamamoto laughed as he stated, "It's alright, Tsuna! Reborn's just having Minoru-sempai psyche me up!" He also whispered, "The wall is styrofoam."

The red eyed Vermillion sighed while the brunette was thinking that that obviously wasn't the case. Either way, he kept throwing the weight bombs at the baseball enthusiast and kept going as he hit it into the sky as it exploded.

To Minoru's shock and concern, the weight flung off mid-swing and flew at Tsuna and Gokudera's direction. "Look out!"

"I got it!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran in front of the two and swung as quickly as he could.

The mangaka's eyes widened when he heard the clinging of metal as the bat turned into a katana and cut cleanly through the weight, effectively stopping it from exploding.

Both Tsuna and Minoru gaped. Figures that if Minoru's weights wouldn't be normal, neither would Yamamoto's bat.

Reborn explained that, applying similar rules from Minoru's Weight B's minus the throwing, Yamamoto's bat would turn into a katana. The name of it was "Yamamoto's Bat".

Minoru sweat dropped, _"It looks like Reborn's bad at coming up with names."_

The red eyed Vermillion flinched when a bullet flew past him and glared at the smirking tutor. "Now you two are going to work on your stamina and reflexes."

The boys turned when they felt the rumbling of the ground as a tank rolled up to them before it stopped. Dino came out of the hatch with a grin, "Hello you guys, Romario and I will be helping with that!" He returned into the tank and the vehicle hummed, ready to move.

"Sounds fun!" Yamamoto laughed as he ran with Minoru yelling as he wasn't far behind and dodging cannon fire.

"I'll get you for this!"

"I'll join too!" Gokudera yelled, ready to join, but Reborn stopped him.

"This regimen is best suited for Yamamoto and Minoru. You training will be inside."

As Tsuna, Gokudera, and Reborn left, they could hear the mangaka yelling, "You better not cause any damage or I'll take you down!"

Once they were gone, Yamamoto glanced back at his upset upperclassman with a grin. "Come on, Minoru-sempai! This is fun!"

Minoru yelled back after they ducked another cannonball that soon embedded itself into school building. "It's not when I'll be in trouble with Hibari! Dino, you are going to pay for this!"

For what felt like two hours or so and a flying I-pin later, the baseball enthusiast and mangaka were done and went to the room where the others were.

"Hey! How is it going here?" Yamamoto grinned as he came in with Minoru behind him.

"I knew you two would be alright!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as he came up to them.

The youngest Vermillion glanced over to the bomber who clenched his fists before walking out and bumping him in the process.

"Ah, Gokudera!" The future Vongola boss called out, not sure why his friend left in such a hurry.

The baseball enthusiast was the one to stop him. "It'll be alright, Gokudera's just taking a break. He'll be right back!"

"He's right." Minoru added. "Gokudera's a tough guy, Tsuna."

"Alright then." Tsuna relented, but glanced at the door, hoping that the bomber was alright.

* * *

Gokudera sat sullenly on the swings. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't beat Yamamoto or Minoru in gaining recognition in Tsuna's eyes. It just felt like his attempts did more harm than good; Tsuna spoke more about the other two, and showed so much more faith in them than him.

"I'm a poor excuse for a right hand man."

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hayato?"

The bomber looked up to see Nana and Yuuto, each having groceries in hand. "Juudaime's Okaa-san? Yuuto-san?"

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Nana asked, "I thought, you, Tsu-kun, Yamamoto, Reborn-kun, and Minoru-kun were going to spending time together?"

Gokudera shook his head, "It's okay, they wouldn't need me there."

"I don't believe that, Hayato." The blond stated, "Minoru always says that he's amazed by your skills whenever he talks about you."

"Just like Tsu-kun! He always talks about you, Gokudera-kun!" The brunette smiled.

Gokudera was surprised at that information. "Really?"

"That's right, Minoru's always impressed by you whenever he mentions you. I'm sure Yamamoto enjoys your company too."

"They must be waiting for you, Gokudera-kun. Why don't you go along and be with your friends?" Nana smiled.

The bomber nodded as he gave a bow of gratitude before running off with new found confidence in himself.

Yuuto smiled at his friend, "You're quite skilled at giving pep talks."

"It's nice to help my son and your brothers' friends." Nana smiled back. "It may be best for us not to meddle too much, but being able to help is rewarding in a way."

"You're right about that." It was too bad that Yuuto couldn't tell the brunette about what was going on, but for now, it was fine. Balancing everything in life was something he was good at.

* * *

"So how'd training go, Minoru?" Hibiki asked as they sat down and ate dinner.

The youngest sighed, "Reborn gave me exploding weights, and had Yamamoto and I chased by a tank while Gokudera worked doing something even with a lot of interference. He succeeded, but ended up with food poisoning from his sister."

Yuuto gave a chuckle. "I take it that there were damages as well?"

Minoru nodded as he thought to the paperwork and punishment he would have to take later with a shiver. "It just astonishes me how Gokudera can cause so much damage without even using his dynamites."

Hibiki laughed, "Well Gokudera's not a bad guy. He tries, even if things blow up, and that effort counts."

"I suppose you're right, Nii-san." The red eyed sibling nodded before asking, "How were your days, Nii-san? Aniki?"

Had Minoru not looked down at his food for a moment, he would've seen his brothers' eyes darken for a split second before they replied with their usual smiles.

"I met Seiji's other friends and we had a good time talking!"

"Avarice-san wants me to help out with something in the spring, so it seems I'll be gone for a little bit."

"Really, Nii-chan? Avarice-san sure does plan stuff ahead for us." The blue eyed sibling commented with Minoru nodding.

Yuuto grinned, "In any case, now that it's nearing winter break, we'll have much to do. Concerts, photo shoots, special chapters, signings... It'll be fun."

_"Looks like Nii-chan/Aniki forgot his birthday in that list..."_ The two younger brothers thought.

Well, whether they would be busy with work or not, they were going to have time for their friends.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter ten! We're slowly and steadily making our way out of the daily arc! There was a little moment of how one of the pairings are in the future, Yuuto showing his scary side, Hibiki being as cheerful as ever, and Minoru not that good at making children smile.**

** It seems that Yuuto and Hibiki are keeping their little brother in the dark about something, what could it be? **

**Things will start to pick up after the next chapter with it getting near the Kokuyo arc!**

**My laptop is experiencing difficulty, so it may be a while until I update again!**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OracionMist here with a new chapter! Thanks as always for being so patient! I've been so busy and have even gotten sick enough to not be able to talk for a few days, but I'm all healed up now, just in time for summer! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, not Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"It's nice to be back in Namimori." Yuuto commented as he walked along the sidewalk with his brothers.

Hibiki grinned, "Right on the last day for New Year's too!"

"It's great to have a break." Minoru nodded. "I just wish that Avarice-san didn't take our clothes and make us walk home in these."

The three were dressed in kimono that they had worn for their winter special photo shoot; Yuuto in a golden colored one with white four-pointed stars at the bottom with a pale orange obi and a white faux fur scarf around his neck, Hibiki in a midnight blue one with icy blue patterned streaks, a lavender obi, and gray scarf wrapped around his neck, and Minoru in a crimson one with silvery crescent moons at the end, an indigo obi, and a fuzzy blue ear muffs.

The theme was "a warm winter with you", but for fan-service according to their manager, they had their clothes that they arrived in taken, they were allowed to take their bags back, and were forced to wear the clothes for the day to promote their album.

"Why don't we pay Tsuna a visit?" Hibiki suggested happily.

The eldest brother smiled, "Sure, and we'll check up on Kyoya too. I hope he enjoyed the osechi I made for him before we left. We also had him take care of Kuu for us."

"I'm sure he wouldn't have to worry about meals, Aniki." The youngest sibling commented, "You made five days worth of food for him, and you had enough for us and Avarice-san as well."

"And anything you make is delicious, Nii-chan!" The blue eyed brother added. "Besides, I'm sure Kuu's having fun with Hibari."

"Otoshi-dama!" The Vermillion brothers heard as they got closer to the Sawada home with Lambo standing on the gate post as an elderly couple handed him the red envelope with money before they headed on their way.

"Lambo, be sure to say thank you to those two nice people." Yuuto lightly scolded the boy as Tsuna appeared and took him down from the post.

"Lambo, don't do that! Oh, hello Yuuto-san, Hibiki-san, Minoru-san." The brunette blinked as he noticed them.

"Hey, Tsuna! How's your New Year's been?" Hibiki asked in an ever light mood.

"Oh, it was good..."

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna was surprised as every one of his friends showed up as well, "Eh? What's everyone else doing here?"

"I had them come, Vermillion brothers aside, to celebrate New Year's Vongola style." Reborn stated as he leapt onto the gate post.

Before Minoru could voice his displeasure on how "Vongola style" was probably going to be a bad omen, a truck pulled up as Dino stepped out of it.

"Hey everyone, I'll take you to where we'll be going!"

* * *

Once they were at the river bank, Reborn began explaining, "For this, we'll be doing traditional games and activities. Which ever side that has the higher amount of points win, and the loser's boss will have a hundred million yen debt."

Tsuna gaped at that, there was no way he'd ever be able to pay that much money back.

Hibiki patted him on the back, "Hey, we'll help if worst comes to worst, but let's have fun!"

"Now that that's settled, we will commence the first game, fortune drawing!" The hitman tutor stated from his pedestal .

"That doesn't sound too difficult." Yuuto smiled before he shivered as a crocodile surfaced from the water. When it fully came out, it opened its mouth to reveal a pile of slips of paper.

"You will have to draw a fortune from its mouth, and whoever draws the better fortune wins this round." Reborn continued with an ever sadistic glint in his button eyes while Tsuna yelled at him.

"This is just dangerous! We don't even need the crocodile!"

"But it's tradition."

"I hate it when you say it like that!"

The eldest Vermillion gave a shaky smile as he took a few steps away while his brothers gave him a sympathetic pat, "I think I'll forego this round."

"Then I'll extremely go!" Ryohei exclaimed while Kyoko gave a meek protest of her brother putting himself in danger as always with Minoru sighing.

"Don't lose an arm, Ryohei."

"I'll be fine!" With that, he shoved his arm into the reptilian's mouth.

The crocodile wasted no time snapping down on the boxer's arm, but he managed to pull his arm out and take a handful of fortunes and placed them next to Reborn to count the score.

"Very bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Bad fortune. Very bad fortune. Minus sixteen points." The hitman tutor stated.

Yuuto put his face in his hands as he muttered, "Maybe I should have tried, even if it meant getting bitten..."

_"Aniki is superstitious, yet he has a crow for a pet... He can be so odd."_ Minoru thought while Hibiki patted their brother on the back.

It was the Cavallone's turn next, and a single good fortune was enough to win them the round.

Hanetsuki was next, but the racket were made of steel and weighed 50 kilos with the shuttlecock weighing 20 kilos.

"I'll try this one!" Yamamoto stepped forward with a grin as he picked up the heavy racket and took a few test swings. "These are like the bats I practice with."

Dino chose Brutus, a lanky man to play and the match took off with the baseball enthusiast unable to return as the racket flew out of his hand.

"Tsuna, come here." Reborn called before he painted a circle on the boy's face, and continued to do so as Dino's subordinate scored another point while the brunette looked like he wanted to cry.

"It's alright, Tsuna. I think it looks cute." Hibiki smiled as he patted the boy's back, trying to comfort him.

"Alright, I got it now." Yamamoto stated as he readied his racket as he would whenever he was batting, ready for the shuttlecock to fly at him.

When he returned it, Brutus had to duck to avoid it hitting his head as it flew far from sight.

"It's a home run!" Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera yelled.

"What were you thinking, you idiot?! You weren't supposed to make it fly out of the court!"

"Oh, right. Sorry Tsuna."

"Out. Cavallone wins this round." The infant hitman stated as he painted on Tsuna's face once more. "At this rate, you'll have a hundred million yen debt to pay."

"That's not fair!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Vongola: -16. Cavallone: 21. Round three is carta." Reborn stated with Yuuto, Haru, and Lambo playing for the Vongola's side as they sat in seiza.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san! During kindergarten, Haru was called a carta master by relatives!" Haru smiled with Tsuna starting to worry about his very imminent debt.

Yuuto smiled, "I haven't played carta again until recently, but I'll try my best as well."

"Nii-chan's the best at carta, so he'll help win this round for us!" Hibiki cheered.

"I'll be reading the cards. If you win, it will be 30 points." Of course, Reborn wouldn't it that simple. "Before we start, let's have a drink of tea." He stated as he pulled out a pale yellow thermos and poured tea into his cup.

"Wait, isn't that Aniki's tea that you're drinking?!" Minoru exclaimed as his brother's bag was open, and it was obvious who the perpetrator was.

The eldest Vermillion smiled, "It's fine, Minoru."

"Yes, you heard your brother, Minoru." Reborn smirked.

"Please don't tease my brother too much, Reborn." Yuuto turned to the infant hitman as he gave a polite close eyed smile.

The hitman said nothing as he drank his tea, but he noticed the blonde's finger twitch slightly, possibly wanting to inch toward his tessen that was most likely tucked in his kimono somewhere.

After a few minutes of Reborn sipping his tea, he finally decided that he was finished so they could begin. "So, let's start."

Haru couldn't really agree as she fell forward. "It's no good! My legs fell asleep!"

"Vongola, one member out."

"That was quick." Tsuna muttered while Gokudera yelled with a shaking fist.

"Damn it. Hey, Lambo! Yuuto! If you lose, I won't let you get off easy."

"Oi, don't threaten our brother." The youngest Vermillion growled with Hibiki smiling.

"That's not nice, you know."

Yuuto smiled as though he hadn't just gotten threatened by the young bomber, "Alright, I'll try my best."

Lambo laughed, "Leave it to Lambo-san! Here I go!"

The boy leapt to grab a card with Yuuto trying to stop him, "Ah, Lambo wai-"

As soon as Lambo touched a card, it exploded.

"I haven't read the card yet. If you make a mistake, the carta will explode." Reborn stated as Lambo crawled back to his spot with the eldest Vermillion gently patting his back.

"Let's start. The law of steel..."

Before the tutor finished reading, Lambo once again touched another card and it once again exploded.

"But he got that right!" Tsuna protested.

"Wait until I finish reading." Reborn stated as he reread, "The law of steel, the Vongola family is very close-"

Lambo smiled and leapt onto Tsuna's carta, but paused when Reborn continued. "-but the boss isn't very reliable; he is Tsuna Sawada."

With that, Lambo was sent flying out of sight, leaving Yuuto as the only player against the three in front of him. "Vongola, second member out."

The blond sweat dropped, but still smiled. "I may be the only one left, but I'll still try."

"We're counting on you, Yuuto-san!" Tsuna cheered.

"The next one is easy. My name is Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!"

Yuuto scanned and tapped his finger on a card before the others could go for it. "This one, right?"

"Correct. The next one is..."

The game kept going and it eventually dwindled down to Yuuto playing against one person with the final card resting on ground with both sides at an even score, waiting to be called.

"This game has extremely turned serious." Ryohei commented as Reborn read the last card.

"Changing into any form and just as sly as his partner; it is Leon."

"I have it!" The eldest Vermillion wasted no time in reaching forward for the card that was a bit out of his range, but didn't give up.

Just as his hand hovered over the card, his other hand that was keeping him balanced slipped, making him face plant forward onto the mat.

Fortunately he managed to grab the card and held it up in the air despite his embarrassing position. "Vongola wins this round."

"Are you alright, Yuuto-san?" Dino asked as he righted his friend up and could see a small red bruise on his forehead.

"Ah, that was embarrassing." Yuuto laughed, "I guess I didn't pay attention to myself during that game. Your subordinates are really good. You sure can pick them well."

"Th-thanks, Yuuto-san." Dino thanked the compliment with a blush, hoping his subordinates didn't see as the older blonde went back to his team's side.

"Vongola: 14. Cavallone: 21." Reborn stated.

"What do we do? Even with Yuuto-san winning that round, we're still behind. At this rate, we'll really lose!" Tsuna said negatively.

"Don't worry, Juudaime." Gokudera stated, "I'll go next, and I'll definitely reverse the situation and meet your expectations."

"I'm counting you, Gokudera-kun."

"Leave it to me! So, what's next? Intelligence? Stamina?"

"The next battle will be fuku-warai."

The two gaped.

The outcome of the match was a loss for the bomber as he sat in shame. "I'm sorry. I lost."

"And in such an odd way." Tsuna commented as they stared at the "face".

Gokudera had placed the ears where the eyes were supposed to be, the mouth for the nose and cheeks for the eyebrows.

"In some ways, it's art." Haru commented, trying to be nice.

"Amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko cheered.

"Cavallone: 51 points. Vongola: 14 points." Reborn announced.

The future Vongola boss wept, "This is awful! At this rate, I'll be in debt by one hundred million yen! I'll be in debt for one hundred million for the rest of my life!"

"I'm sorry, Juudaime. It's because we're so worthless." Gokudera apologized.

"We're not finished yet, we'll pull through." Hibiki smiled.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna nodded and turned as Reborn glanced back with his amusement in all of this.

"Tsuna!" Dino called out as he came forward. "It may have been too hard on you, putting adults against kids. We could give you a handicap."

"Dino-san!" The brunette uttered gratefully.

"That's very gracious of you, Dino. Thank you." Yuuto beamed.

He may have only played one game in this event, but if Tsuna truly did fall into debt, he and his brothers wouldn't just stand by, and would definitely help. As a result, they would then meet the unbridled rage of Avarice-san when he would learn of them getting into debt, albeit indirectly. That was a scenario he didn't want to come true.

"You have a point." The hitman tutor admitted, "So, let's discount everything so far."

"Hey!" Dino exclaimed while Tsuna cheered.

"This is taking a while, so whoever wins the next round, wins the games. If you lose, pay the one hundred million." Reborn stated.

"Don't be so unreasonable!" Tsuna yelled while the Cavallone boss sighed.

"I guess. He doesn't change his mind easily."

"You're just going to accept this?"

Reborn continued, "I'll add a bonus to this game, too. The winner can take anyone from the other side."

Tsuna began to worry at the implication and worried as Dino's eyes scanned over his side, possibly to decide on who he would take.

"Alright, I've decided." The Cavallone stated.

"Let's get this started." Reborn declared while the future Vongola boss protested.

"Why did you make that rule?! Think about the trouble you're causing Kyoko-chan and the others!"

"Then just protect them. It's the Boss's job to protect his allies."

This final round was to make mochi and as Tsuna pictured the worst case scenario, Gokudera and were quick to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! We'll win this!"

"We have the home team advantage!" Hibiki pointed for their boss to see Dino's side had no idea what to do while he turned back to see that Gokudera and Yamamoto and Hibiki and Minoru were pounding two sets of the mochi while Kyoko, Haru, and Yuuto were making the anko and Ryohei cheered them on as I-Pin and Lambo prevented the other side from seeing.

One of Dino's subordinate's tried to ask the kids what mochi was, resulting in Lambo releasing a barrage of grenades and sending Gokudera and Yamamoto's batch, as they were the closest as the stray grenade rolled by, flying into the air.

"The mochi everyone worked hard on!" Tsuna exclaimed, wanting to catch the thing that his friends worked so hard for.

Reborn had Leon crawl into his hand and turn into his gun and aimed to shoot the boy with the dying will bullet. "Even though this is cheating..."

In a matter of seconds, Tsuna tore free from his clothes and caught the mochi, not fearing the crocodile one bit and brought it back to the others as his friends cheered.

Once the time was up and the groups finished making their mochi with Reborn stating, "Now, we'll have a taste test, so bring it here."

Dino went up first and presented his... mochi. "We tried making it, but... this is the best we could do with what we know."

"It's flaky, and it tastes bad." The hitman stated bluntly with the blond sighing.

"I knew it. And here was my chance at getting Leon."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "What are you grinning for? Vongola's turn is next."

The brunette nodding, but gaped in shock as the mochi were toxic when he opened the box.

"I helped midway."

Tsuna turned around to see Bianchi and cried, "We're definitely gonna lose now!"

"Why do you say that? What matters in cooking is love." The poison chef said as she took the mochi from Tsuna. "As long as there's love, a little poison is nothing."

"That's not a little." Yuuto muttered as he glanced back to the infected leftovers that gave off nauseating fumes.

"Here you are, Reborn." Bianchi said adoringly as she held her mochi to the hitman with his two students gaping.

"For real?!"

"Are you gonna eat that, Reborn?!"

Said hitman stayed silent before three nose bubbles came out.

"He's fallen into his deepest sleep ever!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Bianchi giggled, "Silly Reborn, this part of you is cute too." She turned serious as she faced the two bosses, "We went through the trouble of making this, so you guys eat it."

"The side that can't eat it loses." Reborn sleepily declared. "Pay one billion yen."

"Don't say insane things in your sleep!" Tsuna yelled before he and Dino ran as Bianchi chased them with the poisoned mochi.

"Tsuna-kun's so funny." Kyoko smiled while Haru looked tired.

"It seems like this year is going to be dangerous too."

"Well this has been fun!" Hibiki grinned.

"As thanks, here's some yuzu daifuku we just made. There's enough for everyone." Yuuto smiled as he and his brothers held the trays walked around for everyone to take, and leaving extra for the running three if they wanted any.

"Are you really asleep?" Minoru asked as Reborn took one out of his tray and began eating one even though he was still "sleeping" while his older brother was beaming as he fed Leon one.

The youngest Vermillion took a closer look and flinched back when the hitman snapped his ear muffs back onto his ear. He glared at the sleepy smirk. _"I can already tell that you're going to ruin this year in some way." _He sighed, _"I'd rather deal with Hibari than Reborn."_

* * *

Mini Omake: Dino's thoughts on the final score

_"We're going to win, but then a pretty hefty debt will fall on Tsuna. Yuuto-san and the others would help, but through what means...?"_

The Cavallone boss imagined the eldest Vermillion teary eyed as he had his hands ready to undo his kimono in front of a shadow faced smirking person, and he paled and shook his head to get the image out as he stepped forward and called out. "Tsuna!"

* * *

A few days later

"Avarice-san planned a photo shoot for us at Namimori Zoo?" The two younger Vermillion brothers asked as they were eating breakfast.

"It seems so." Yuuto nodded as he brought out a handful of tickets. "Apparently cameras will be stationed almost everywhere, and we'll be acting natural, as a little glimpse into our personal lives out of work. He says we're free to invite whoever we like and that he'll choose which picture will be kept."

"Then this will work well." The three turned to see Reborn sitting next to a struggling Kuu, who didn't like the intruder taking his perch.

"That's rude to come in without knocking, Reborn. And please free Kuu, he doesn't like that." The eldest Vermillion admonished. "Now what did you mean?"

"I've been wondering what type of animal best suited Tsuna. Would you be willing to help out?"

"I think that sounds fun!" Hibiki grinned, "We have more than enough tickets to go. Oh, I'll ask Seiji if he wants to come too." He added as he took a ticket before heading off.

Minoru sighed, knowing the outcome, but took a ticket as well before he left. "I may as well ask Kyoya. He likes animals."

"Well, I suppose that's settled." Yuuto smiled as he watched Reborn swipe the tickets and leaving three for brothers. "I take it that you'll be going back to Tsuna."

"Before that, I have a few questions for you." The infant hitman said in a serious tone.

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"I've found some quite interesting information about your parents."

The eldest Vermillion's smile and kind demeanor was instantly gone, leaving only a cold merciless stare before it left as quickly as it came, but now the smile was more false than the previous. "Oh? It's an invasion of privacy to peek into such information, but then again, you are a hitman, the best no less, and I'm sure it was all in good intentions for Tsuna. Now, what would you like to ask me?"

* * *

Later with Hibiki

"Hey Seiji! Do you want to go to the zoo this Sunday?" The blue eyed Vermillion asked as they ran back to the brunette's apartment after they left to buy snacks, only to get spotted by fan girls.

"Aren't you usually busy on Sunday's?"

"Yeah, but I'm free this Sunday! So what do you say? Will you go to the zoo with me?"

Seiji blinked before he chuckled, "It almost sounds like you're asking me on a date? The girls would faint if they heard this."

Hibiki blinked as well with a tilt of his head before he turned red and stammered, "Ah! I-I didn't mean it in that context! I meant to go as friends! B-but if you want to call it a date, I don't mind!"

The purple eyed teen chuckled and patted the model's head, "I was just kidding, Hibiki, but you did have a cute reaction."

"That was mean, Seiji!" Hibiki pouted before grinning. "So will you?"

"Alright, you were willing to meet my friends in Kokuyo, so it's fair."

"They were unique, but I don't think they were bad guys!"

As the middle Vermillion turned away, he didn't see his friend's eyes shift colors for a split moment as he commented, "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

Meanwhile with Minoru

"Hibari, the band's manager gave my brothers and I tickets to the zoo. We have extra, so I was wondering if you'd like to go this Sunday?" The red eyed Vermillion asked as he evaded a punch aimed at his head as they disciplined some troublemakers.

"Hn. It would be too crowded." Hibari stated as he knocked one of them out proceeded to go after the next one.

Minoru wrapped the chain of his kusari-gami around the wrist of the delinquent that tried to punch him and punched him back to render him unconscious as he commented, "I was hoping to see that zen meditating red panda, Shimatta-san, and the animals."

The prefect stayed silent as he took down the last delinquent before commenting, "It's been some time since I patrolled there. I'll enjoying biting herbivores to death." He added with a smirked as he held out his hand for the ticket.

_"With Reborn, he may just get that chance."_ The mangaka thought as he silently handed his superior the ticket. _"Although, this trip may have turned into work."_ He sighed.

"Don't start acting like an herbivore, Scavenger. We're not done with our rounds."

"Right Kyo-ah I mean Hibari." Minoru quickly fixed the slip of his tongue, hoping it wasn't noticed.

The sly glance back with a smirk said otherwise with the youngest Vermillion quickly looking away with an embarrassed blush on his face.

* * *

Sunday

"We'll be going on ahead, Nii-chan!" Hibiki waved as he went out the door with Seiji after Yuuto gave him their bento as they planned to take the train to get to the zoo.

Minoru and Hibari were getting via the prefect's motorcycle. "See you there, Aniki." The youngest sibling stated as he walked out after his brother.

Yuuto smiled, "Have fun and be safe, you four!" He glanced over to Kuu, who'd perched on his shoulder, and pet him under his beak. "Well Kuu, Reborn's not too bad, but he knows that old secret of mine."

The blond chuckled, "But you know... I don't think he knows about Avarice-san's secret that I'm also holding now."

"Caw." Kuu tilted his head as he remembered the manager that he'd met with his master. The man was strange and he'd met weird people that one time, but his precious master trusted Avarice, so it was fine. For now.

"Of course, I did promise Reborn that I would help in this mafia business." Yuuto smiled once more, "Whether it means staining my hands or losing parts of myself, I'll do it for those close to me."

Kuu nuzzled as the blonde's cheek at that before looking serious. "Caw." Yuuto wasn't going to get hurt on his watch, even if he was just a crow.

The blond blinked at the look but chuckled, "You want to help me? You're just the sweetest, Kuu." With that he stood up, "Well, I guess doing a few chores before heading off wouldn't hurt."

* * *

With Minoru

"It doesn't look like there are many patrons today." Minoru commented after Hibari parked in an isolated area.

"Let's just go." The prefect grunted with the mangaka internally sighing.

While Minoru wore casual clothes, Hibari still wore the uniform, and was more than liking going to beat up noisy patrons.

_"Might as well make the best of it."_ The youngest Vermillion thought before suggesting as he put on a hat and fake glasses to disguise himself, "Why don't we take a look at the otters first?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Hibiki

"Let's go see the lions next, Seiji!" The ever cheerful blue eyed Vermillion suggested excitedly.

Seiji chuckled as he followed his friend, "The animals won't go anywhere, Hibiki."

"I know, but I hardly ever get to go to a zoo." Hibiki grinned, "And I want to see which animal best fits Tsuna."

"Your friend in Nami-chuu? I haven't really gotten the privilege to meet him."

"He's a little shy and skittish, but he has a big heart and looks out for his friends. I'm sure you two would get along!"

"And if we don't?" The brunette hypothetically asked.

The model frowned at the thought before smiling, "I don't think that would happen, but I'd be friends with the both of you no matter what! Now come on, the lions are that way!"

Seiji blinked, but chuckled. Such an answer wasn't surprising coming from the one that he could say was exceptionally innocent for being in the entertainment industry. "Yes yes."

* * *

Meanwhile with Minoru

"While I'd say something about you scaring away a lot of people, you seem rather content over there, Hibari." The red eyed Vermillion commented as he glanced over to his neighbor who was surrounded by sheep, rabbits, and a calf.

They'd decided to go to the petting area, and with Hibari's reputation, ended up scary those that were there, but the prefect seemed happy with that as he pet the small animals. Minoru, himself, was petting a horse while another was trying to take his hat.

"Hn."

"And you're ignoring me- hey! My hat!" Minoru exclaimed as the playful horse craned its neck out of the mangaka's reach and backed away before it ran to its stable as he gaped. "There goes my hat..."

He turned when he heard chuckling to see it was coming from Hibari as he smirked, "Getting your hat stolen by a horse, Scavenger?"

"It can have my hat." The youngest Vermillion stated before he felt himself get tugged by a goat and forced to sit next to his superior and couldn't move as a rabbit hopped onto his lap.

_"Why are they making sure I can't move?"_ Minoru thought as he pet the rabbit in his lap. "Grrr..."

He quickly looked away as his stomach growled, knowing that his neighbor was smirking before he felt the rabbit get lifted off of him.

Minoru looked up to see Hibari place the rabbit that had been his lap on the ground as he stood. "Let's go eat. If you want souvenirs, get it over with before it gets overly crowded."

"Wait, you're actually willing to go to the gift shop without my asking?" The youngest Vermillion asked with wide eyes as he muttered, "Maybe I'm in some weird alternate universe. Hibari, here with me, at the zoo... actually being as normal as he can get... in terms relating to manga, this is like a da-da..."

As Minoru was started to get red while he mumbled how his editor had wanted a chapter where the main character went on a date with the popular love interest and blaming the editor for possibly working together with their manager in making this happen, the prefect rose an eyebrow as his Scavenger's unexpected reaction.

For Hibari, Minoru was his loyal and stoic Scavenger; he followed orders without fail and minimal complaint, and other than his quick temper, he was aware of his boundaries. While herbivores would try to flock around with him and his brothers, he had no qualms with harming them if they broke the rules, albeit avoiding to cause potentially fatal harm from the blade, which Hibari found annoying that his Scavenger tucked his fangs away at times. Despite that, moments when Minoru showed his rare weaker and slightly unguarded side, the head prefect couldn't help but find it... cute. Not that he would openly admit such a thing.

"Come, Scavenger. Buy whatever you want and let's eat."

That seemed to snap the mangaka out it as he nodded and followed along.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tsuna

"Why is everyone here?!" The brunette muttered as he had to avoid his friends so they wouldn't ruin his only hope for a date with Kyoko. Other than the animal exhibits, the petting zoo wasn't an option with Minoru and Hibari there, neither were the reptile exhibit with Hibiki and who he could guess was a friend there, and Yuuto was somehow a guest for a bird show with many birds of prey perching on his spread arms along with Kuu.

"Things can't get any worse."

* * *

At the gift shop

"Everything's pretty cute." Hibiki commented with a grin as he glanced around at the merchandise, deciding what to get.

They weren't surprising, with their usual plushies, mugs, clothes, dishes, toys, key chains, phone charms, and products of popular shows and games, along with whatever else. Gift shops weren't too special, but the memories were behind the souvenir were.

"Any ideas on what you want, Hibiki?" Seiji asked with a smile.

Before the blue eyed Vermillion could reply, an ever familiar voice stated, "Leave, herbivores, or I will bite you all to death."

After whatever other customer save the two and the poor cashier had ran out screaming, in came walking in Hibari and Minoru with the latter sighing. "I should've known that you would do this."

The mangaka sighed once again when he was ignored before he noticed his brother. "Hello, Nii-san."

"Hey, Minoru! You too, Hibari!" Hibiki grinned, "I guess Aniki's probably wandering around somewhere, are you guys looking to buy a souvenir too?"

The youngest sibling nodded, "Surprisingly, Ky-Hibari suggested it." He paused as he glanced over to Hibari, hoping his slip up wasn't heard.

He turned back when he heard his brother chuckle at him while Seiji smiled with a knowing look. "I'm happy that you and Hibari are really getting along." Hibiki smiled.

"I-I've just gotten used to Aniki calling him by his given name, it really doesn't mean much more than that."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. I mean he's okay with Nii-chan."

"Aniki is Aniki, he's different for not being intimidated by anyone, but me? It would be too embarrassing, even if I did like him strongly."

The model patted his brother on the shoulder, "Come on, Minoru. Hibari really likes you the best out of the three of us. He likes Nii-chan's cooking and motherly nature, I think he likes sparring with me, and he likes your company above all else. You're just as special to him as he's important to you."

"It's wonderful to see your brotherly side, Hibiki." Seiji commented with Minoru eyeing him. "Is something wrong, Minoru?"

"There's... something off about you, something almost sinister. Did something happen to you recently?"

Hibiki stepped forward and grabbed the brunette's arm before tugging him along, "Come on! Let's get our souvenirs! And Minoru, if you ever start having or already have feelings for Hibari, you know Nii-chan and I support you!"

The mangaka's eyes widened as he muttered, "Why do you have to say that, Nii-san?" Nevertheless, he glanced around at the phone charms.

He spotted one that looked like a fluffy yellow bird, and another that looked like a mini plaque with Namimori on it. _"I'm not keen on getting things for myself, but these look like something Hibari would like."_

Minoru glanced around for his neighbor, only to see him waiting outside with a large bag. He rose an eyebrow at that, but went to the register and bought the charms.

After he'd paid, his brother walked up behind him, "What'd you buy, Minoru?"

"Some charms." Minoru replied before turning around to see both Hibiki and Seiji carrying multiple things. "I see you're planning to buy a quarter of the store, Nii-san. Who do you plan on getting those things for?"

Hibiki grinned, "Gifts for our friends too. Sorry you have to help carry half of the things, Seiji."

"It was either that or have you walk around without being able to see what's in front of you." The purple eyed brunette replied, "You didn't get anything for yourself among these two piles though."

Seiji glanced at the nearby rack and pulled off a flying squirrel phone charm and held it with a smile, "I believe this fits you rather well. I'll help you pay too, consider it thanks for the owl charm."

"You don't have to, but thanks!" The blue eyed Vermillion grinned as the two put everything on the counter before turning to Minoru, "If you haven't eaten, why don't we eat together? I asked Nii-chan before coming here, but he said it would be fine to eat without him."

"Sure, Nii-san." With that the red eyed sibling walked out of the shop to leave his brother and his friend to their purchase.

"Hn. Took you long enough, Scavenger. Busy talking with Virus and that herbivore friend of his?" Hibari stated rather asked.

Minoru nodded, "Nii-san wants us to eat together and I agreed." He glanced down down at the prefect's bag, "What did you get?"

The response was getting the bag smacked into the youngest Vermillion's face and him needing to catch it so it wouldn't land on the ground. It wasn't all that hard, whatever was in the bag was soft. Opening the bag, it was a large stuffed plushie of a wolf, and pulling it out to see that it was positioned in an attack stance with its teeth baring in a growl. It was realistic and very well made. "How in the world did you find this in that shop?"

"Hn."

"It's cute in a way. Are you going to give it to someone?" Putting the plush back into the bag, Minoru held the bag out to return in, only for the prefect to do nothing except walk ahead.

"Keep it."

"Huh?" The mangaka unintelligibly replied as he followed along, not expecting Hibari of all people to get him anything. "Uh... Well, thanks a lot, Hibari. That's nice of you."

"Hn."

Minoru took a quick peek over his shoulder to see Hibiki and Seiji following behind and carrying multiple bags before giving Hibari his own bag. "Here, this is for you."

The silver eyed prefect raised an eyebrow but took the bag and pulled out the charms. The youngest Vermillion stated, "You probably don't need it, but I thought you would like it."

Hibari eyed him for a second with Minoru considering his superior hated it, but he blinked in surprise when Hibari took out his phone and began to tie the charms on. Once he was done, he smirked, "Good Scavenger. Now we eat."

* * *

The meal held a relative silence with the occasional chatter between Hibiki and Seiji or the two brothers, but it was interrupted when alarms blared and people screamed and ran.

"Animals have escaped their habitats. I repeat, animals have escaped their habitat. Please calmly evacuate until the animals have been caught."

As if to prove that, the four were surrounded by pleading eyes of raccoons as an ever familiar shriek was heard as the Vermillion brothers turned to see Tsuna and Kyoko in front of a lion.

Hibiki stood up, going into his bag to find his three-sectioned staff. "We have to help! Try to get somewhere safe, and I'll meet you there, Seiji."

Minoru nodded, pulling out his kusari-gami before turning to Hibari, "We'll find the ones who did this after we retrieve the animals."

The prefect nodded before holding up the food and guiding the raccoons away while Seiji headed off for a safer location.

The younger Vermillion brothers nodded to each other before running towards Tsuna and Kyoko as the lion pounced with Tsuna trying to protect his crush.

As they made it, Ryohei had somehow gotten there as well as the three each hit the attacking feline with a punch to the face, a staff hit to the shoulder, and weight colliding with his side, rendering it unconscious.

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-san! Minoru-san! Hibiki-san!"

The two brunettes exclaimed in surprise while the boxing enthusiast declared himself with pride as Hibiki apologized to the unconscious lion while Minoru sighed.

"Why are the animals out of their cages anyway?"

As Ryohei continued his self declaration, an explosion set off behind the three older boys as it sent them forward from the blast.

From the smoke, Gokudera stepped out with two unconscious lions hanging over his shoulder with an ever present scowl before noticing Tsuna and running over to him as the Vermillion brothers knew there was still a lion missing out of what should have been four.

As the smoke finally dissipated, the lioness could be seen and was ready to pounce before Bianchi appeared behind it and rendered it unconscious.

Tsuna was shocked as Yamamoto, Haru, Yuuto, and the kids showed up as well as he asked, "Everyone's here?"

"They're here for you, Dame-Tsuna." Stated Reborn as he appeared out of nowhere on top of Saizo the hippo, dressed as Pao Pao. "I figured you should have an animal partner like Leon and Enzo, so I had the others look for an animal that fit your personality."

"So you were behind this?!" The future boss exclaimed in disbelief.

"Our schedules were different so it was kind of tough picking a day." Yamamoto commented as Haru added.

"We were all busy, but if it's for Tsuna-san, we were fine with coming!"

"It was Avarice-san that supplied us the tickets, and I figured this was a good way to put them to use." Yuuto smiled, "I hope you all had fun, even if this wasn't what you were hoping for Tsuna."

As said brunette wept at the reality of the situation, Kyoko was quick to cheer him up. "I thought you would fit a squirrel." In her own way. "But when you were protecting me from that lion, you showed your really brave side. You were really amazing, Tsuna-kun!"

As Tsuna brightened from the praise, Minoru commented, "As nice as that is, animals are still on the loose. Would anyone mind telling me who let them escape?"

In all honesty, the ones that were most likely out of the bunch were Lambo, Gokudera, Bianchi, and Reborn. The red eyed Vermillion didn't need an answer to know that much. _"Maybe I'll hold back on telling Hibari..."_

Without much further prompting, the group headed out to find the animals in the amusement park with success, although Minoru would ignore Ryohei playing a stalemate fighting game against a bear as he herded the zebra along with Yuuto leading a rather large flock of birds with Kuu at the lead of the other avian creature, and Hibiki guiding a komodo dragon with a piece of steak he'd borrowed from the staff.

Once the animals were reared back, the group gathered as Tsuna asked, "That's all of them right?"

"We're missing Shimatta-kun." Kyoko mentioned before Hibiki pointed out towards the roller-coaster.

"There he is!"

Sure enough, the red panda was up there, meditating calmly as the cart was getting ever closer to the unaware animal.

"We have to do something!" Tsuna yelled.

"Then do it with your dying will." Reborn stated as he shot the future Vongola boss before he stood in only his boxers and charged up the beams grabbed Shimatta-kun before they were sent flying into the lake.

The kids cheered as they went to check up on their friend and saw that he was okay.

Once everything was done, it had alright been sunset as Tsuna lamented over not doing much else as his friends left one by one.

"Cheer up, Tsuna! We'll have another chance to have a fun time, and this time was great too!" Hibiki grinned as he waved, "I'll be heading off to find Seiji, and taking the train with him back, Nii-chan!"

Minoru checked his phone when it vibrated and read a message before putting it away. "I'll be staying here a little longer to deal with how this matter came to be with Hibari."

The brunette jolted, not knowing that their residential violent prefect was here as well. "I-I'm sure Gokudera-kun and Lambo didn't mean to make a mess!"

"Don't worry, I'll cover them, even if they get on my nerves sometimes." With that the youngest Vermillion walked off.

Yuuto gave an ever peaceful smile as he petted Kuu, who was perched on his shoulder. "I'm happy everyone had a good time today. I'll have to be sure to tell Avarice-san."

Only the blond noticed the narrowing of the infant hitman's eyes, but he ignored Reborn as he waved Tsuna and Reborn goodbye before heading off to the parking lot.

Reborn kept his eyes on the eldest Vermillion. What he'd learned from the blond was definitely not what he'd expected, but this _"Avarice-san"_ that acted as the brothers' long time manager... Just who was he and how deeply involved of the mafia was he for Yuuto to...? Perhaps his brothers were also hiding, no, only Yuuto mentioned the name so frequently, and if this person was posing a risk or an obstacle in his plans for the brothers, he would deal with it.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuto

"Yes, Avarice-san?" The blond replied through the hands-free feature as the person he spoke to was on speaker as he drove with Kuu carefully in the passenger seat.

"I've seen the pictures, some were failures on the camera's part, but the others will be quite profitable." A veiled low voice stated, "I expected nothing less from my wise investments."

"I'm glad you like them, Avarice-san." Yuuto smiled before asking, "I take it you spotted him, Avarice-san?"

"I would be an idiot otherwise, Yuuto. The boy is a matter after the errand I have for you is done. As for him, keep me informed and don't get yourself caught unless it is time or an extreme emergency. I have no intentions in letting my three golden elephants be captured under my watch."

The blond chuckled, "However you show you care for us, Avarice-san. You took us in after all."

* * *

Meanwhile with Hibiki

"Going to the zoo was fun, huh Seiji?" Hibiki asked with an ever bright grin.

"Yes, it was enjoyable, even with that mishap." The purple eyed brunette replied before asking. "Hibiki, may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

As Seiji leaned over, he said something that made the blue eyed Vermillion's eyes widen before he turned pink and nodded with a beaming smile. "Alright!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Minoru

"We're sorry, Hibari-san! We weren't aware that you were here! We never would have allowed such an accident!" The zoo 's manager exclaimed as he begged while the other employees bowed for mercy.

Hibari heard none of it as his tonfa glinted, "Hn. For not maintaining the animals properly, I will bite you all to death."

As Minoru stood at the side to watch his neighbor's carnage before sighing as his stomach growled, "I'm still hungry..."

* * *

Mini-omake: Carnivore is almost a meal

"Scavenger, hold on tighter or you'll fall off." Hibari stated as he and Minoru rode on his motorcycle.

So far, the youngest Vermillion was still hungry from his missed lunch and hung on tighter to his subordinate with his head resting on the prefect's shoulder.

Hibari's eyes widened, "Sca-" He paused when he felt a bite on his shoulder followed by light gnawing.

It didn't take much to know what was happening, but Hibari could see out of the corner of his eye that Minoru was trying to take a bite out of him. Remembering that they had indeed missed a bit of their lunch before the mayhem occurred, he stated, "Plant is likely home preparing dinner. Wait, Scavenger."

That made the mangaka pause and give a muffled "okay" before he just clung on silently.

The act was nothing less than what Hibari expected of Minoru as a scavenger. No food for the scavenger provided by the carnivore; the scavenger won't hesitate in trying to eat the carnivore for food. He just had to made sure there was food on hand before he became a meal.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Nii-san, please tell me why we agreed to join Tsuna and the others on this trip that must have been planned by Reborn?" Minoru asked they made their way through the forest.

Hibiki smiled, "I thought it would be fun! It's too bad Hibari caught a cold from being out in the snow last week, but Nii-chan's taking care of him while we're here. Besides, Reborn said this was supposed to be a training trip, and we wouldn't want to fall behind."

"I guess you're right, Nii-san. I just didn't think we would find these Tag-alongs." The youngest brother said as pointed at the weasel that was poking its head out of his backpack and the dwarf flying squirrel squirming atop Hibiki's head.

Along the way, these two little animals decided to follow the brothers around, refusing to leave. The weasel had climbed in Minoru's backpack when he had set it down for a brief moment and the flying squirrel had just landed on Hibiki's head with no desire of getting off unless it was crawling all over him.

"They aren't too bad, Minoru. We'll have them checked over when we get back if they want to stay with us." The blue eyed model grinned as he petted the squirrel, "I think I'll call you Fuu."

The mangaka eyed the weasel, "I guess you are kind of cute. Nao should be a good enough name."

With that, the younger Vermillion brothers kept trekking on to catch up with Tsuna and the others before pausing at the odd sight of Gokudera getting knocked over by a large chestnut.

Minoru gaped while Hibiki blinked, "Did... that just happen?"

"A surprise by a big chestnut... Maybe this mountain likes puns?"

"Yo, Hibiki-san! Minoru-sempai!" Yamamoto waved after he helped the bomber up.

Tsuna and Dino turned to them as the brunette commented, "Reborn dragged you two in this as well?"

"It isn't so bad, where is Reborn though?" The blue eyed Vermillion asked as he looked around before the hitman tutor dropped down from a tree not to far from the group, dressed up as a sea urchin.

"I made an exact replica of the Death Mountain in Italy." The hitman stated, "You guys need to put more effort into this."

Gokudera added by explaining that it was Vongola's secret training site, one that was the most severe with only one in a hundred leaving the grounds alive.

"Now that the younger Vermillion brothers are here as well, we can go back to Dame-Tsuna's training." Reborn declared.

"And what would that be?" Minoru asked with narrowed eyes.

"Something traditional."

* * *

That turned out being Tsuna in only a fundoshi as he sat underneath a cold rushing waterfall, tied to the boulder.

Minoru shook his head, "Did you really have to go for this? It's still winter."

"Come on, Tsuna! You can do it!" Hibiki cheered with Yamamoto as the brunette shivered.

"This doesn't help anything!" Tsuna yelled before he began to get pelted by rubber ducks.

"Dodge them." Reborn stated with the future Vongola screaming that he couldn't while he was tied up.

Tsuna blanched when a massive rubber duck loomed over his head in the waterfall above.

"That's not good." The model whispered as he glanced between Reborn, Dino, and his brother before backing up as the others ran to the edge of the shore.

For a quick moment, a translucent, gaseous, glacier blue trailing flame soared like a comet before it hit the giant bath toy. The group's eyes widened as the duck actually shifted before opening its rubbery wings and flapping away from from Tsuna until it wasn't directly overhead and became inanimate once more and left a massive splash, soaking everyone in the area.

"Was that duck a UMA?" Gokudera muttered in confused fascination as he eyed the over-sized bath toy while Yamamoto laughed.

"That's a really well-made toy! Why don't we help untie Tsuna?"

Much else needed to be said as Hibiki and Minoru placed Fuu and Nao on Dino before heading over to help as the Cavallone uttered, "You didn't shoot that flame, did you Reborn?"

"Why would I have? This is Dame-Tsuna's training, and he doesn't need the dying will bullet yet." The infant tutor stated.

"But which flame was that?"

"Use your head and figure that out." Reborn replied as Dino sighed before protesting as the two animals weren't tolerating his company anymore while the hitman eyed the blue eyed Vermillion that was setting up a fire while the others fetched a change of clothes. _"That flame wasn't what I expected to see on this trip, but that flame means these brothers have even greater potential for the Famiglia. Their natural natures could pose slight problems in the future though."_

* * *

"You did great, Tsuna!" Hibiki cheered as he pat the shivering brunette on the back.

Tsuna growled in frustration before he stood up and walked forward with his back facing the group. "I'm going home. I am done with this."

"Tsuna..." The blue eyed model uttered; he'd expected the brunette to be annoyed, but he didn't think Tsuna would snap. The other boys hadn't expected the response either as they stared in surprise.

"Are you okay with him leaving, Reborn?" Dino asked with Reborn smirking.

"It's fine. You'll be a real man if you can get down Death Mountain alone."

The sight of Tsuna crying as he said he would stay made Minoru almost want to shake his head. _"If only his resolve was a little stronger..."_

"Then we'll continue with the next session." The hitman tutor stated as an enlarged Enzo burst from the water. "A death match against Enzo."

As everyone backed up in alarm, Dino exclaimed, "When did he swept in?!"

"Obviously from that splash." The mangaka stated blankly despite being rather irritated with Reborn before turning to Gokudera, who was praying frantically as Tsuna tried to reassure the bomber that it was just Dino's pet before he pulled the two back before the massive turtle stepped on them.

"For now, we have to run!" Hibiki yelled as he carefully cradled his flying squirrel as they began to run with Enzo stomping behind them.

"You'll be flattened if you slow down." Reborn advised with Minoru snapping back.

"That's rather obvious!"

"We'll cross that suspension bridge!" The Cavallone yelled.

The group only made it half way before Enzo's stomping shook the bridge and stopped them from going further in favor of not falling over.

"Go on ahead." Dino stated seriously as he took out his whip. "I'll buy you some time."

"Don't be stupid. You won't be able to!" Gokudera remarked.

The Cavallone boss didn't listen and with a swing of his whip, he cut the rope with everyone, save Reborn, gaping.

As they fell, the Vermillion brothers grabbed each other as Minoru yelled in a hysterical and infuriated manner, "You are so dead, Dino!"

* * *

Fortunately, no one was hurt as tree branches acted as a cushion and they waited for Tsuna to wake up.

When he did, he sighed in relief to be alive before asking, "Where's Enzo?"

"He's fine." Dino replied, making the brunette turn to see the blond with a lump on his head and cheek as Enzo was on his back, a lot smaller than before. "Enzo fell on his back and shrunk a little."

Off to the side, Minoru crossed his arms with a scowl as Hibiki pat him on the back comfortingly.

"That's great and all, but where are we?"

"Getting back home would be good."

"It won't be that simple." Reborn stated as ominous roars were heard. "Getting lost in Death Mountain is dangerous with all of its wild creatures."

That made the model blink as Fuu crawled onto his shoulder and Nao curled around his brother's neck. "What about Fuu and Nao? They look normal and seem nice."

The hitman tutor smirked, "You just found your animal partners."

Tsuna just wailed, "I just want to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll call for a way home!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly as he took his phone before gaping, "There's no service!"

"We're in the mountains, so there isn't service, but I have a satellite phone." Dino informed, "I'll call my subordinates, I'm sure they're worried and will come to help." As he brought out his phone, he paled as it was broken, most likely from the fall.

Minoru frowned, "Real helpful."

"Thanks for trying, Dino! We have satellite phones too. It's to keep us in contact anywhere we go." Hibiki smiled as the brothers took out their phone.

Hibiki's was in good condition while the younger Vermillion's was utterly destroyed. "My phone!" Minoru screamed in horror.

The middle brother pat Minoru on the back as he consoled, "We'll get you a new phone when we get home. I'll call Nii-chan to help us get home."

Before Hibiki could call, his phone rang, "Hello, Hibari? Thanks for calling, if Nii-chan is around with you right now, could you ask him to help us get home?"

Whatever was being said couldn't be heard, but it had the blue eyed model gaping as he exclaimed, "Nii-chan fell off the roof?!"

That had Minoru rushing and pressing his ear to hear as his brother turned the phone slightly so both could hear better.

"Plant saw a few loose tiles on the roof and insisted on fixing it. We're at the hospital, and he only has a broken leg."

"I see, well then don't worry, Hibari. We'll find a way home somehow." Hibiki stated before hanging up with a sigh before handing his phone to Dino to try calling his subordinates. "Nii-chan's not an option."

"No one seems to be picking up either." The blond sighed, "We'll just have to find a way down on our own."

Along the way, the group finally came across a cave. "We can take shelter in there for a little while." Dino said as Tsuna trembled as he stared.

"What if there are bears in that cave?"

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll go check." Gokudera stated before going into the large crevice.

After a moment of silent, the bomber's sudden scream had the group's concern before something with gleaming red eyes slowly stepped out as Hibiki and Minoru stood ready to fight.

The owner of the eyes turned out to be Bianchi with her brother hanging over her shoulder as Haru, Kyoko, and the kids stepped out.

"Reborn!" The poison chef exclaimed in joy before she dropped Gokudera to go to Reborn.

"Why are you guys here?" Minoru asked with Hibiki adding.

"A hike's nice, but this isn't exactly a safe place."

Haru was the one to reply, "We wanted to go to a cake shop on a hill, but we took a wrong turn and got lost."

Suddenly, fire erupted from the trees as the group backed up for the cave, only to be cornered as boulders blocked the entrance.

"What's causing this?!" Hibiki yelled before everyone turned to Lambo.

The boy was hurling grenades as he screamed that he was helping before Gokudera grabbed him to stop.

"At this rate, we'll be engulfed in flames." The youngest Vermillion said as he and Hibiki were frantically trying to destroy the boulders that cut off their only means of safety.

"If only there was rain to douse the flames." Hibiki muttered.

"We're doomed!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn appeared from the ground, dressed up as a mole. "Don't give up; go put it out." The infant hitman stated as Leon transformed into his gun and shot the brunette with the dying will bullet.

As soon as Tsuna fell over, he burst from his clothes and clad in only his boxers with a roar, "I will douse the fire with my dying will!"

The others watched as the future Vongola boss soon had Leon in his hands as they turned into dousing rods and began searching for a water vein. Once he did, he leapt into the air, releasing Leon from his hands, before bringing a fist that soon became enlarged down and letting a burst of water shoot through and rain down on the inferno.

Hibiki sighed in relief, "Thank goodness that's over. Way to go Tsuna, you saved us!"

As the other kids began to cheer, Minoru realized one thing as he turned to Dino, "Where is Enzo?!"

"GROAR!"

That was soon answered as the turtle was once again monstrous and everyone had to run again.

"Less praying, more running, Gokudera!" The youngest Vermillion yelled as he yanked the bomber by the collar while Hibiki carried Tsuna over his shoulder.

"It's good thing you're light, Tsuna! Just leave the running to me!"

"Hiiee!"

Unfortunately, the two weren't able to get far as Enzo tripped and consequently landed on the two.

* * *

A few days later

"Well, it looks like the three of us are sharing a room, huh Nii-chan?" Hibiki sheepishly smiled as he sat on the hospital bed with his broken leg elevated.

Yuuto wasn't much better as his leg was in the same condition as his brothers, "At least Kyoya was kind enough to have us away from the other patients. Avarice-san would have hated the publicity."

Minoru sighed as he peeled apples, "I'd say my brothers are the two luckiest people in the world for not sustaining critical injuries. Honestly, you two having only broken legs from falling and getting crushed by a turtle is astounding."

The youngest brother's plate of cut fruit were then taken by Hibari while the prefect was preoccupying himself with the three Vermillion pets as he handed another two to his brothers.

The eldest Vermillion chuckled, "Then I'm very grateful for the luck, at the very least, no one was seriously hurt during the time of the training trip."

"How's Tsuna doing by the way?" The blue eyed Vermillion asked.

"He was okay when I visited him, but Dino caused a bit of a ruckus." The mangaka replied as he bit into a peach, "You have an odd taste in friends, Aniki."

"I'm sure Dino means well. He even gave us the wonderful get well basket." Yuuto smiled before yawning, "I think now would be a good time to rest for a short while."

As Hibiki nodded as made himself comfortable to fall asleep, Minoru rose to head to the door before his arm was grabbed by Hibari. The red eyed Vermillion was slightly surprised before he stated, "If you guys want to sleep, I don't mind heading back home. It would be bad for my back if I fell asleep in the chair here."

"Hn." Minoru's eyes widened in surprise as he was lifted up by Hibari.

Apparently, even with the mangaka being slightly taller, it didn't stop the prefect from being able to lift off his feet.

When Minoru felt his back on a bed, he realized he was on Hibari's bed as he blushed. The prefect smirked, "Sleep here, Scavanger."

Minoru couldn't utter a retort, but gave an embarrassed glare before scooting to the far side of the bed and having his back to his superior. _"Why did he do that?! Is it that his way of telling me something?! Maybe I did get a fever and this is a daydream... I don't want to reenact a shoujo manga scene! Why am I put in the girl's position anyway?!"_

Off to the side, Hibiki and Yuuto both opened an eye and peeked to see their youngest brother curled up in bed with a satisfied looking Hibari and they both grinned.

It didn't take much for the older brothers to notice the feelings of their cold and sometimes temperamental yet sweet little brother and stoic neighbor had for each other. Both had their awkward moments, so that left big brothers to help out and get them together. Seeing these adorable moments before the serious business went down was well worth it.

* * *

Omake: Avarice-san hears about the injuries

"What do you mean, both you and Hibiki are injured?! Broken legs?!"

"I'm sorry, Avarice-san! I was just following your orders, but I slipped on the landing, and Hibiki was hurt by Dino's turtle." Yuuto apologized as he winced from his manager's yell.

"I know what my orders were, but I didn't mean for you to get yourselves in the hospital! Think of how much the bill will take out of the profits! Not to mention how much time that have to held back for you two to recover as quickly as possible to earn back the losses! Once again it falls to _his _fault that this has happened!"

"I'm really sorry, Avarice-san! If it's any consolation, our neighbor Kyoya has high connections with the hospital and handled all the expenses."

"Oh. In that case, thank the boy and heal at your own leisure. I don't want either of you straining yourselves. The same goes for Minoru. Make sure he gets enough sleep, and be sure all three of you update me on your condition."

Yuuto wisely chose not to comment on the rapid change of emotion as he smiled, careful not to jostle his leg too much. "We will, Avarice-san. Thank you for your concern."

After the call was over, the blond slumped over in relief, _"That went a lot better than I anticipated. Avarice-san is way scarier than Reborn, whenever money is involved."_

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 11! Quite a lot went on! This was the result of not bothering to make the last few fillers into separate chapters, but I think bundling roughly three chapters worth into one is fine! I'd like to move past the daily arc! **

**Of course, this chapter wasn't just fun moments, we're learning quite a bit. ****Reborn is getting really suspicious of Yuuto, what could he be hiding? Just who is Avarice-san? Yuuto also seems to have a secret regarding their parents, one that his brothers may or may not know. Nevertheless, it is clear that Yuuto will do whatever he can to help his loved ones. **

**Seiji is definitely hiding something from the ever positive Hibiki, can you guys guess what he whispered into Hibiki's ear? Speaking of Hibiki, it seems that Yuuto's not the only one to hold some sort of secret, he seems to be able to use his comet flame, a rather unique one that brought a rubber duck to life. Whether Hibiki knew he would get caught or not, he didn't want Tsuna to get hurt. That's possibly why Tsuna was in the hospital for a minor injury, considering they got crushed by Enzo. **

**Also as for Minoru, he's starting to realize some feelings for Hibari. I felt that out of the three Vermillion brothers, Minoru's relationship would be the most easily seen as it forms. He's the youngest brother, and he's very aware of his flaws compared to his brothers. He knows he's temperamental, has a rougher attitude than his brothers, and of course more clueless when it comes to the idea of love that isn't purely friendship or family. For Minoru, love isn't something important or a concern for him, but these budding emotions for Hibari... his neighbor, superior, and in some terms, closest friend confuse Minoru simply because he's starting to realize how Hibari specifically makes him feel. He acts slightly awkward around Hibari whenever he pulls a slip of his name near him, lets his guard down around the equally stoic prefect, but all around, he trusts Hibari just as much as he trusts his brothers.**

**As for Hibari, he probably relates his emotions as how he's always seen it. Minoru is his Scavenger; he belongs with Hibari as the Carnivore, staying by his side. He feels**** that, just as Minoru does duties for him, he should reciprocate, in gestures that he understands like having them rest together with Minoru as the lap pillow, abiding by his Scavenger's desires, or by simply having him in his range of contact to protect, because even if he isn't aware of Minoru's feelings or his own, his Scavenger is almost another Namimori to him, someone precious to him. **

**These two are in lots of ways similar, that they make an awkward couple before they're even becoming one, but these moments of their relationship growing is really sweet in their own way. ****The growth of Xanxus/Yuuto and Mukuro/Hibiki will be saved for another time.**

**Also for those wondering what the comet flame's ability is, it is distortion. The presence of the flame warps whatever it is contact with to make it act like it's a puppet, in a way, and can temporarily change how something is, unless the amount of flames used is massive, it would become permanent. More information over the comet, star, and moon flames will of course be gone over in another chapter.**

**For the next chapter, we'll finally be getting into the Kokuyo Arc! I won't be making it all go into one chapter, since I'm eager to go into it and bring in Mukuro... Or is Mukuro already present somewhere in this story of mine? We'll find out soon!**

**Till next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
